La jeune fille et le corbeau
by Sladana
Summary: Quand Kate, la fille cachée de Snape, débarque à Hogwarts et fait alliance avec Drago...les gryffondors n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Fic terminée !
1. La fin d'une vie

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : voilà une autre de mes histoires, pour ceux qui me connaissent je commence beaucoup sans jamais finir. Mais cette fois –ci j'ai déjà la fin en tête, ce qui est plutôt positif ! (C'est pas un disclaimer ça) Les personnages magnifiques d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, voilà comme ça c'est dit. Et aussi, petite note : certains noms ont été gardé de l'anglais car je les préfère, ainsi Snape Rogue et Hogwarts Poudlard et d'autres mais je sais plus trop, vous les découvrirez en lisant. Bonne lecture.

Titre : la jeune fille et le corbeau.

Chapitre un : La fin d'une vie.

La jeune fille avait seize ans. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère avait un cancer. La vie commençait bien mal pour Kate Rockwell mais elle avait un fort caractère ce qui l'aidait beaucoup. Emily, sa mère lui disait toujours « la vie est un cadeau ; souri lui et elle te sourira ». Elle élevait seule sa fille et même si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de sa maladie, et là encore elle aimait la vie comme personne.

Kate vivait seule depuis six mois, depuis que sa mère était entré à l'hôpital. Les après-midi elle avait l'habitude de lui rendre visite. Emily lui parlait de la vie, lui donnait des conseils, afin d'être sûre que sa Kate soit prête pour la Vie.

Kate pénétra dans l'imposant immeuble moldu tout blanc. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, il y avait là un homme étrange. Il portait des vêtements noirs et une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux étaient huileux et noirs eux aussi. Pour Kate cet homme était plus proche du corbeau que de l'être humain. Kate s'arrêta au troisième étage et entra dans la chambre de sa mère, oubliant momentanément l'homme.

« Salut maman. Ca va ? »

« Oui, merci. Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

Kate était effectivement fatigué, le soir elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil dans une maison vide. Son esprit était hanté, une foule de questions tournaient toujours dans sa tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'avaient plus leur ancienne vigueur et elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux sombres. Elle n'était pas grande mais, avant, elle était toujours joviale et « c'était la chose la plus importante » disait sa mère.

« Non, ça va. »

« Chérie, après tu-sais-quoi, tu vivras chez ton père » dit abruptement Emily.

« Quoi ? » dit Kate abasourdie. « Mais je ne le connais pas. Tu l'as revu ? »

« Non mais je lui ai téléphoné. Il vient aujourd'hui même. »

« Tu as son numéro de téléphone ? Il a un téléphone ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ? »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer. Quand il m'a quitté j'étais enceinte mais il ne le savait pas, autrement il se serait marié avec moi. Je ne l'aimais pas assez pour le retenir. Il était un homme bon avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, de très mauvaises fréquentations mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

Kate n'était pas convaincue.

« Tu veux que je vive avec cet inconnu ? Et mes études ? »

« Je ne pourrais plus te donner de cours mais il... »

Toc ! Toc ! « Oui ? dit Emily. » 

Le corbeau entra dans la chambre. Kate n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Bonjour Emily. »

Il avait une voix froide mais semblait peiné.

« Salut Severus. Kate voici Severus Snape, ton père. Severus, Kate, ta fille. »

« Bonjour », dit Kate embarrassée.

« Bonjour », répondit le corbeau sans un regard. « Emily, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu connais ma situation. Ta fille a besoin de toi. »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les enfants. »

« Tu es prof ! Et Kate n'est plus une enfant. »

« Certainement mais c'est une période dure, c'est difficile pour moi et pour tout le monde sorcier... »

« Je sais cela. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as quitté. Pour Lui. »

« Ne parle pas de Lu i », murmura Severus, « j'ai vraiment changé. »

« Lui ? » demanda Kate. « Voldemort ? »

« Ne prononce pas Son nom », dit le corbeau.

« Tu peux voir que je lui appris à ne pas être effrayée par un nom, » dit Emily.

« Elle te ressemble. »

« Oui, mais elle a tes yeux. Severus, c'est une gentille fille. Pendant l'année scolaire elle restera à Hogwarts, elle ne sera pas dans tes pattes. »

« J'irais à l'école ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Kate.

« Chérie, tu dois rencontrer des amis et personne ne pourra plus te donner des leçons privées. »

« Emily ? Elle n'a jamais eu d'autre professeur que toi ? »

« Non. »

« Emily ! Les enfants doivent rencontrer d'autres enfants, à l'école ! »

« Evidement ! Et ton école est un exemple de sécurité ! Je connais tous les évènements de ces cinq dernières années, les enfants n'étaient pas protégés. »

« Ok ! » capitula Severus. « J'hébergerais ta fille mais elle ira à Hogwarts. »

« Merci. Et tu la protègeras ? »

« Oui, j'essaierais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kate s'approcha de sa mère.

« Et Min' ? Elle ne peut pas m'héberger ? »

« Min' est vraiment très occupée, comme ton père mais lui me doit ce service. »

« M'man, c'est plus qu'un service. Min' est si gentille...s'il te plait. »

« Non, tu iras chez Severus et peut-être qu'aux grandes vacances tu pourras aller chez Min'. »

Minerva était un ancien professeur d'Emily et était devenu son amie malgré leur différence d'âge. C'était grâce à elle qu'Emily connaissait les différents évènements qui se passaient à l'école. Mais, en dépit des efforts de Minerva, Emily n'avait jamais envoyé Kate à l'école. Minerva Mac Gonagall n'avait pas dit à Severus Snape qu'il avait une fille bien qu'elle le voyait tous les jours. En effet tout deux travaillaient à Hogwarts comme professeurs.

Seulement six jours après l'accord avec Severus, Emily mourut.

Kate alla à l'enterrement avec Minerva. Elle était désespérée. Evidement elle s'était préparée à cela, c'est pourquoi elle pensait être plus forte. Elle était si triste, si seule même si autours d'elle se trouvaient les amis moldus d'Emily et certains de se propres amis. Mais ces adolescents n'étaient pas très proches de Kate. Ils la voyaient aux entraînements de football où elle avait su se faire une place dans une équipe de quartier. Snape était là aussi.

En plus de son chagrin, elle allait vivre chez le corbeau. Il avait revu sa mère mais jamais Kate, comme s'il cherchait à l'éviter.

Kate ne pleura pas devant Minerva et se retint donc durant la cérémonie. La vieille femme l'aida à déménager ses affaires et bagages dans la maison de Severus. Kate avait vendu la plupart des affaires de sa mère ; leur ancienne maison n'était pas un problème car elles la louaient.

La maison de son père était sombre. « Un endroit rêvé pour un corbeau » pensa Kate. Elle su tout de suite qu'elle changerait quelques petites choses par-ci par-là et ajouterait de la couleur. Severus avait préparé une chambre pour sa jeune pensionnaire. La nouvelle chambre de Kate était plus colorée que les autres pièces de la maison mais elle améliorerait l'endroit tout de même. Pour le moment Kate voulait être seule et écouter de la musique. Elle déballa sa minichaîne et rechercha une prise. Elle soupira, son père avait le téléphone mais pas de prises ! Heureusement elle avait une batterie et put écouter son groupe écossais favori. Elle tomba de sommeil, oubliant pendant un moment tous ses soucis.

« Kate ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil. Où était-elle ? « Kate. C'est le matin. » « Bonjour », dit la jeune fille avec une petite voix. 

Elle descendit à la cuisine. Son père était déjà prêt.

« Je dois quitter la maison toute la journée. Tu peux t'installer correctement dans ta chambre. Ce sera long et si tu es fatiguée tu peux lire des livres. J'ai une importante bibliothèque dans la pièce au bout du couloir. »

« Merci. Où va tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

Kate fut peinée par ces paroles, les mots étaient comme un coup de couteau. Et toutes les larmes accumulées coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? » demanda doucement son père.

Severus ne savait que faire.

« S'il te plait », continua t-il, « ne pleure pas. »

Kate ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet homme qui était encore comme un inconnu mais elle ne pouvait stopper ses larmes.

« Ecoute, » dit le corbeau en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, « je travaille pour un ordre secret... »

« L'Ordre du Phoenix ? » demanda Kate entre deux sanglots.

« Oui, ta mère t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui, une fois. Après j'ai fait de recherches dans...le courrier privé de ma mère. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, dois-je cacher mon courrier ? »

Kate sourit. Severus ne sourit pas mais elle vit ses yeux s'éclairer.

« Non. J'essaierais de ne pas te parler de cet Ordre. Je connais ton passé, tu es un espion, comme dans les films. »

« Pas vraiment. Maintenant, puis-je te laisser ? »

« Oui, ça ira. »

Quand Severus rentra chez lui, sa maison était différente. Elle était plus propre et plus lumineuse. La jeune fille avait changé les vieux et sombres rideaux par des nouveaux bien plus colorés. A présent, la pièce semblait presque accueillante.

« Kate ? » appela Severus.

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille du haut des escaliers. « Tu aimes la nouvelle décoration ? »

« Heu...Je ne sais pas. C'est plus... »

« Joyeux ? C'était si sombre, si triste. Moi, je suis triste mais je ne veux pas que la maison le soit. »

« Tu as raison mais je préfèrerais que tu m'en parles avant. »

« Ok, je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien, et j'aime bien. C'est...joli. »

« Maintenant ce n'est plus la maison d'un corbeau. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la première image que j'ai eue en te voyant. Tu es si sombre. »

« Vraiment ? C'est amusant. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas toujours joyeux, comme ta mère...Le dîner est prêt ? »

« Oui, mais il est très simple. »

Voilà, premier chapitre qui pose les bases. Les chapitres plus marrant arrivent...


	2. Chemin de traverse et Hogwarts Express

Diclaimer : les personnages tirés des romans de J K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas vu qu'ils sont à cette dernière (logique !)

Chapitre deux : Chemin de traverse et Hogwart Express.

Les jours passaient dans la maison où la vie était de plus en plus agréable. Kate continuait sa vie, sa mère étant toujours dans son cœur et la guidant tout les jours. Mais bientôt ce serait la rentrée et Kate appréhendait ce moment.

« Aujourd'hui tu iras au chemin de traverse », lui annonça Severus un matin. « Tu connais ? »

« Oui, j'y suis allée avec maman. Elle fréquentait des moldus mais elle m'a tout de même montré les bases du monde sorcier. »

« Bien, je vais te donner de l'argent afin que tu achètes tes affaires d'école. Voici ta liste. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, tu es maintenant inscrite à Hogwarts. Tu entreras en sixième année. »

« Je peux aller au chemin de traverse maintenant ? »

« Oui mais soit de retour avant la nuit. »

« Evidement ! Merci ! »

Kate embrassa son père sur la joue et sortit. Severus vivait à Londres près du chemin de traverse. La rue était comme dans ses souvenirs ; elle aimait tout les magasins, toutes les couleurs, et toutes les odeurs. Mais aujourd'hui le chemin de traverse était plein de sorciers. Kate était venue avec sa mère pendant l'année scolaire, quand les enfants étaient à l'école mais aujourd'hui il semblait qu'ils étaient tous là. Elle commença par la librairie et bientôt son sac fut rempli de livres. Puis elle se rendit dans un petit magasin spécialisé dans le matériel pour potions. Severus lui avait expliqué précisément qu'elle choses acheter, les marques, les quantités exactes...Ensuite, elle décida de faire une pause et manger un sandwich. Autour d'elle il y avait beaucoup d'écoliers portant des robes de sorciers et de légères capes. Elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même insigne. Finalement elle erra devant les magasins, son esprit vagabondant. Soudain elle vit Min', elle courut à sa rencontre.

« Salut Minerva. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Rockwell. Comment allez-vous ? »

Kate avait stupidement oublié qu'elle ne pouvait appeler Minerva son futur professeur. Elle ne pouvait non plus révéler l'identité de son père. Pour le moment elle était une étudiante qui saluait son professeur et dont le père était simplement Mr Rockwell.

« Bien, merci professeur Mac Gonagall. »

« Tout va bien avec votre père ? »

« Oui, il est un peu... »

« ...distant et grincheux ? »

« Oui ! » dit Kate en souriant. « Mais dans le fond il est gentil. »

« Alors je suis rassurée. Peut-être vous accueillerais-je dans ma maison, Gryffondor. »

« Gryffondor ? »

« Votre père ne vous a pas parlé des différentes maisons d'Hogwarts ? »

« Non mais je lui demanderais de m'expliquer. »

« Bien. Alors, au revoir Mademoiselle Rockwell. »

« Au revoir professeur Mac Gonagall. »

Le soir, quand Severus rentra, il trouva Kate dans le salon. Elle lisait un impressionnant livre intitulé « Les potions les plus importantes du Moyen Age ».

« Bonsoir, dit Severus. Je vois que tu révises. »

« Oui, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis jamais allée à l'école que je n'en ai pas le droit. »

« Evidement, je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Je sais. Qu'est que « Gryffondor » ? »

Severus eut un petit rictus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré Minerva. Elle m'a parlé des « maisons ». »

« Oui, effectivement. Le professeur Mac Gonagall et moi sommes les directeurs de maisons, Mac Gonagall s'occupe de Gryffondor et Serpentard est ma maison. Il y a deux autres maisons : Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. »

« Laquelle est la mienne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, seul le choixpeau Magique décidera. Le premier soir à Hogwarts tu mettras ce chapeau et il choisira ta maison. »

« Et quelles sont les différences entre ces maisons ? »

« Pour faire simple, les plus intelligents dont l'esprit est le plus ouvert font à Serdaigle. Les écoliers de Poufsouffle sont justes et loyaux. Pour aller à Gryffondor tu dois être courageux, audacieux et fort. La meilleure maison est évidement Serpentard. Les garçons et les filles de Serpentard sont astucieux et ambitieux. J'espère que tu seras là. »

« Je ne sais pas. Serdaigle semble bien aussi. »

« Oui, ta mère était là-bas. Elle était si intelligente qu'elle a remplacé tout tes professeurs pendant cinq ans. »

« Elle connaissait le programme scolaire, c'est pourquoi j'ai le même niveau que les autres étudiants. »

« Emily était une femme étonnante. Maintenant, je maudis Tu-Sais-Qui. A cause de Lui j'ai quitté ta mère et...toi. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça. »

« Je Le maudis aussi. Il a provoqué trop de peine. Mais comparé à d'autres gens, pour nous, ce n'était pas si important. Après tout, j'ai passé une merveilleuse enfance avec maman et maintenant je vis avec toi, et nous pouvons rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Tu es vraiment comme ta mère : toujours positive. Tu regardes le bon côté de chaque chose, de chaque évènement. »

« Merci. Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

C'était le jour J, Kate allait rentrer à Hogwarts. Ses bagages étaient prêts depuis deux jours et la jeune fille était à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Severus ne l'accompagna pas la gare de King's Cross, en effet personne ne devait soupçonner un quelconque lien entre eux. La gare était pleine de monde mais Kate trouva finalement le quai 9 ¾. Son père lui avait parfaitement expliqué le moyen pour avoir accès au train, la jeune fille était donc confiante pour ça. Le quai 9 ¾ était encombré. Il y avait beaucoup de parents, certains pleurant presque, et des enfants, probablement en première année, qui pleuraient vraiment. Kate mit ses bagages dans un wagon spécial. Elle entra dans le train et chercha un siège. La plupart des écoliers étaient près des fenêtres et saluaient leurs familles. Elle s'assit à une place et commença à lire « Les potions les plus importantes du Moyen Age ». Autour d'elle les écoliers étaient bruyants.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? » demanda une petite fille visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oui bien sûr », répondit Kate.

Le train bougea. La petite fille avait des cheveux frisés courts et blonds et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Cependant la poupée avait l'air effrayée. Kate referma son livre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La fillette fut surprise.

« Oui », murmura la poupée.

« C'est ta première année ? »

« Oui. Mes parents me manquent. Il parait que le château est immense. J'ai peur de me perdre. »

« Un fois j'ai lu qu'un garçon, » dit un petit garçon assit devant Kate, « c'était perdu pendant deux semaine. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kate. « Alors... ? »

« Robin », dit le garçon.

« Robin, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de lire n'importe quoi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Hogwarts est peut-être vaste mais je pense que tu peux facilement retrouver ton chemin grâce aux autres étudiants. »

« Comment est le château ? » demanda la fillette un peu plus rassurée.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Kate. « Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Robin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Avant ma mère me faisait les leçons. Mais cette année je dois aller à l'école... »

Un groupe d'adolescents traversa le wagon. Les enfants assis les fixaient du regard.

« C'était Harry Potter », dit un garçon.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Robin.

Kate n'écoutait pas ; elle ouvrit son livre et replongea dans le Moyen Age.

« Salut », dit une voix grave.

Kate leva les yeux. Un garçon blond et plutôt grand se tenait dans l'allée.

« Salut », répondit Kate.

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

« M'as-tu déjà vu ? »

« Non », répondit le garçon qui ne comprenait pas bien.

« Alors, je suis nouvelle », dit Kate avec un petit sourire. « Je m'appelle Kate Rockwell. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Il fit un petit grimace puis sourit et serra la main de Kate.

« Ravi de te rencontrer », dit-il poliment. « Je suis Drago Malefoy. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Nous avons un compartiment avec mes amis. »

Kate rangea ses affaires et suivit Drago dans un compartiment privé. Là, se trouvaient trois autres personnes.

« Kate, je te présente Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. »

« Salut », dit Kate. « Vous êtes tous à Serpentard ? »

« Oui », dit Drago fièrement. « Tu étais à quelle école ? »

« Aucune, ma mère m'a apprit tout ce que je sais, elle avait une autorisation spéciale. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des relations. »

« Je vois surtout que j'ai déjà une réputation. »

Pansy était assise près de Drago, en face de Kate.

« Drago », murmura Pansy, « pourquoi as-tu ramené cette fille ? »

« Si t'es pas contente tu peux toujours partir. »

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle était, sans aucun doute, jalouse de l'attention de Drago pour Kate. Les deux amis de Drago quant à eux ne semblaient pas particulièrement intelligents. Ils essayaient de faire rentrer un énorme sac dans un casier visiblement trop petit.

« Alors », dit Drago, « pourquoi va-tu maintenant à Hogwarts ? »

« Cet été, ma mère est morte », expliqua Kate d'une petite voix.

« Je suis désolé », dit Drago.

Il semblait vraiment désolé. Kate pensait qu'il devait être le seul des quatre qui semblait sain d'esprit.

« Veux-tu t'amuser ? » demanda abruptement Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ! Crabbe ! Goyle ! Nous allons chasser le Potter ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Et Kate réfléchit. Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas un espion comme son père ? Evidement elle ne ferait pas de choses contre la morale. La justice et le bien étaient très importants pour elle mais si son père était découvert elle pourrait interférer avec les Malefoy pour les négociations.

La jeune fille suivit les trois garçons à travers le couloir du train. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si sa décision était bonne.

« Salut Potter ? Alors ? Ces vacances ? »

« Dégage ! » dit une fille.

« Hermione, tu sais comment tout ça va finir ? » demanda une garçon aux cheveux roux.

Soudain, tous les étudiants jetèrent des sorts à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Kate recula dans le couloir et évita un sort. Puis, le silence retomba.

« Ca va ? » demanda une voix de garçon dans le compartiment.

« Ca va, » répondit Hermione. « Mais ils sont vraiment moches maintenant. »

« Ils sont toujours moches », dit le garçon roux.

En effet les trois serpentards ressemblaient plus à des extraterrestres qu'à des humains. Ils avaient des tentacules, des écailles, une peau bleue ou d'énormes furoncles. Kate apparut au seuil du compartiment.

« Salut ! » dit la jeune fille. « Je vois qu'il y a une petite fête. »

Toutes les baguettes se levèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Du calme. Je m'appelle Kate Rockwell. »

« Salut », dit froidement Hermione, « maintenant va t'en. »

« Evidement mais pouvez-vous m'aider ? Ils bloquent le couloir et on ne peut pas les jeter par la fenêtre... »

Les Gryffondors, que Kate avait reconnu à leurs badges, sourirent.

« Ok, je vais t'aider », dit Harry Potter.

Kate avait reconnu le garçon grâce à sa cicatrice mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Les deux élèves emmenèrent les serpentards dans leur wagon, devant une Pansy effrayée. Kate remercia Harry et essaya de soigner les trois garçons. Quand le train s'arrêta à la gare ils étaient plus présentables, seul Crabbe était encore un peu bleu.

« Merci », dit Drago en descendant du train. « Tu dois aller à Hogwarts avec les premières années, là bas. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Kate suivit un groupe de première année. Elle retrouva la petite poupée devant le lac du château.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi », dit la petite fille. « Je n'aime pas l'eau sombre et surtout ces petits bateaux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'elle est ta maison préférée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, probablement Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Et toi ? »

Les garçons et les filles étaient à présent dans des bateaux. Le château éclairé était merveilleux.

« Ma mère était à Serdaigle, mon père à Serpentard mais j'aime bien aussi Gryffondor, alors seul le Choixpeau pourra décider. »

Les élèves entrèrent dans le château et arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Tout était fantastique, si grand. Les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, ordonnés selon leur maison. Devant Kate se trouvait la table des professeurs. Elle aperçut son père et rencontra son regard durant une petite seconde. Le choixpeau magique était posé sur un tabouret. Sa chère Minerva prit le chapeau et appela un par un les premières années. Alors, tout les garçons et les filles furent dans leur maison et Kate resta seule.

« Cette année », commença Minerva, « nous accueillons une nouvelle sixième année. Kate Rockwell, prenez place. »

Kate s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Mac Gonagall plaça le choixpeau magique sur la tête de Kate. Kate pouvait entendre ses pensées. Il hésitait entre Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Comme Kate l'avait prédit. Après cinq longues minutes le choixpeau choisit :

« Serpentard ! »

« Merci », dit Dumbledore. « Maintenant que le banquet commence ! »

La nourriture apparue sur les tables. Kate rejoignit la table de Serpentard où Drago lui avait réservé une place.

« Je savais que tu étais une Serpentard », dit le garçon blond.

« Vraiment ? Même moi je ne le savais pas. »

Kate mangea avec ses camarades de classe. Pansy ne parlait pas à Kate et lui lançait des regards furieux quand Drago lui parlait : c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps. Puis, les étudiants rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes. Kate quitta Draco et suivit Pansy dans leur chambre.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » maugréa Pansy.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu flirts avec Drago ! »

« Non ! »

« En es tu sûre ? »

« Oui ! C'est ton petit ami ? »

« Non, mais j'ai des vues sur lui. »

« Ok, maintenant si tu n'es pas jalouse je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit », dit Pansy. « Alors vous êtes juste amis ? »

« S'il te plait Pansy, je veux dormir. »


	3. Premiers jours à Hogwarts

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (comme ça c'est court et précis)

Chapitre trois : Premiers jours à Hogwarts.

Le réveil de Kate sonna. Elle ouvrit un œil et sourit : elle était à Hogwarts.

« Kate, c'est l'heure », dit la voix criarde de Pansy.

La jeune fille s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y avait la plupart des élèves de l'école, Kate s'approcha de sa table.

« Bonjour », dit la jeune fille.

« Salut », répondit Drago. « Voici ton emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui on commence avec potion. Le professeur Snape est un homme étrange. C'est le directeur de notre maison et comme il déteste les Gryffondors ses cours sont toujours amusants. Généralement on pari sur le nombre de points qu'il enlèvera à Gryffondor. »

« Vraiment ? D'accord. Aujourd'hui je parie deux mornilles qu'il enlèvera vingt points. »

« Bien. Où est Pansy ? Tu l'as noyé dans les toilettes ? »

« Non, elle se prépare. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse? »

« Non, elle pense que je veux sortir avec elle. C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Hier elle parlait uniquement de toi. C'était énervant ! »

« Cette fille est stupide », murmura Drago, « tout mes « amis » sont stupides. »

« Choisis en de nouveaux. C'est le meilleur moyen car c'est impossible de les changer ! »

Puis, Kate suivit Drago et ses trois « amis » à travers les couloirs d'Hogwarts jusqu'aux cachots où Snape donnait ses cours. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Drago réserva une place près de lui pour Kate. La jeune fille vit quelques Gryffondors. Elle reconnut Harry Potter, son amie Hermione et le garçon roux était selon Drago, Ron Weasley.

« Aujourd'hui », commença Snape en entrant dans la pièce sans plus d'introduction, « nous étudierons la Potion de Joie. »

Les élèves étaient silencieux. Personne ne parlait comme s'ils étaient effrayés. Kate sourit, son père était si sérieux mais elle savait qu'il pouvait être agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que la Potion de Joie ? » demanda le professeur.

Automatiquement Kate leva la main, elle vit Hermione faire la même chose. Snape hésitait et choisit la Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas que les élèves se doutent de ses liens avec Kate mais interroger Hermione était une énorme erreur. Les élèves étaient surpris, comment Snape pouvait-il interroger Hermione ? Il la détestait !

« La Potion de Joie procure du plaisir aux personnes qui la boivent. Elle est utilisée sur les personnes dépressives et... »

« Bien Melle Granger », dit froidement Snape. « Melle Rockwell ? »

« Cette potion agit sur les gens grâce à un mécanisme naturel. En effet les différents ingrédients activent les cellules du plaisir. Les même cellules qui sont activées par les drogues mais cette potion n'en est pas une car elle ne rend pas dépendant et le cerveau reste tout le temps en parfait fonctionnement. »

« Merci Melle Rockwell. Je donne 15 points à Serpentard. Maintenant voici les ingrédients et la procédure à suivre. »

Kate commença à préparer sa potion, près d'elle, Drago était stupéfait.

« C'est super ! » murmura le garçon. « Nous avons à Serpentard, quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser avec Granger ! »

« C'est pas mon but. Attention, tu mets trop de muguet. »

Le cours fut intéressant et agréable, au moins pour les Serpentards. En effet les Gryffondors perdirent 25 points. Après deux heures, Kate quitta la pièce avec Drago.

« J'ai perdu », dit la jeune fille, « voilà tes deux mornilles. »

« Non, c'était ton premier pari. Je te les laisse. »

« Merci. Où allons nous maintenant ? »

« Kate ? » dit Hermione en avançant vers la fille, ses 2 amis derrière elle.

« Oui ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non. J'ai repensé à tes explications. Comment connais-tu ça ? C'était vraiment intéressant. »

« Laisse la Granger », dit Drago. « Tu as une concurrente ! Déçue ? »

« Ca va Drago », dit Kate puis se tournant vers la jeune fille. « Je l'ai lu dans « Les potions et la science moldue ». Je peux te le prêter si tu veux. »

« Merci », dit la jeune fille.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses amis et s'éloigna. Kate se tourna vers Drago.

« Es-tu obligé d'être si désagréable ? »

« Oui, c'est naturel. Pansy ? Peux-tu porter mon sac. Je suis fatigué, et pars devant. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

« Drago ! » S'indigna Kate. « Tu n'es pas sympa avec cette fille. Elle se jetterait dans le lac d'Hogwarts pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? On essaye ? »

« Si t'es sage. Le premier en classe de métamorphoses ? »

Kate reprit son souffle devant la salle de classe. Son ami était déjà là.

« Oh ? » s'exclama Draco. « Tu es là ? Je ne t'attendais plus. »

« Tu n'as pas de sac ! Le mien est lourd ! »

« D'accord ! Tu peux entrer en classe ou je dois te porter ? »

Minerva Mac Gonagall était déjà derrière son bureau. Elle salua les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

« Bonjours jeunes gens. Asseyez vous s'il vous plait. Merci. Aujourd'hui nous étudierons comment transformer une simple chaise en un confortable fauteuil... »

« Oh non », murmura Drago. « Je déteste ce cours, je peux le faire depuis ma troisième année. »

« Mr Malefoy ? » dit le professeur Mac Gonagall. « Un commentaire ? »

Drago se leva et regarda sa chaise, sa baguette magique à la main. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Cathedra metamorphosis », dit le garçon.

Il y eu un faible flash rouge et la chaise en bois devint un fauteuil de cuir noir.

« Bien Mr Malefoy », dit froidement Mac Gonagall. « Cependant, la prochaine fois, je vous demande de ne plus m'interrompre, même pour impressionner vos petits camarades. »

Kate pensait que Min' était vraiment différente à Hogwarts. Quand elle était chez Kate elle était comme sa grand-mère, aujourd'hui elle était si...sérieuse. Mac Gonagall continua son cours. Kate prit des notes et essaya de changer sa chaise. Après quelques essais, son siège devint un confortable fauteuil en satin.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Drago assis sur son propre fauteuil depuis quasiment trente minutes.

Minerva Mac Gonagall circulait dans les allées pour inspecter le travail des étudiants. Elle stoppa devant Kate.

« Bon travail Melle Rockwell, vous aussi Mr Malefoy. Melle Rockwell, je désirerais vous voir après la classe. »

Finalement les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle.

« Je t'attend dehors », dit Drago.

Kate acquiesça et s'approcha de Mac Gonagall. Le professeur ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Minerva.

« Bien, merci. La vie est super ici. »

« J'ai vu que tu traînais en mauvaise compagnie. »

« Drago ? Il est spécial, peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui et parfois arrogant mais dans le fond il est gentil. Enfin...je crois. »

« Je te fais confiance. Bien, je dois te parler de tes BUSEs. Ton père, le directeur et moi-même avons contacté le ministre de l'école. Tu passeras tes BUSEs pendant les vacances d'octobre. »

« Merci. Cet examen ne sera qu'une formalité. Maman était un bon professeur. »

« Oui, elle était fantastique. Tu peux partir mais méfie-toi de ce Malefoy. »

« Promis. Au revoir. »

Kate rejoignit Drago et lui expliqua qu'elle passerait ses examens en octobre.

Le lendemain Kate avait du temps libre et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Drago voulait passer du temps avec la jeune fille mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit et ne la suivit donc pas. Kate choisit une table et commença à réviser. Elle aperçut Hermione s'installer à une table près d'elle.

« Salut Hermione », dit la jeune fille. « J'ai ton livre. Tu te souviens « Les potions et la science moldue ». »

« C'est vrai ? Merci. Assis toi. »

« Ok. Le troisième chapitre est bien. C'est sur les potions de coloration. »

Puis, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de cours, des professeurs et des progrès de la science moldue. Kate apprit que son père était vraiment détesté. Les Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas le sentir.

« Je pense qu'il peut être sympa, non ? » demanda Kate.

« Je sais pas. Il est toujours mauvais. Il ne peut trouver de temps pour être sympa. »

Hermione semblait un peu gênée de parler à l'amie de Drago des bons côtés de Snape. Kate savait qu'Hermione était au courant de l'implication de Snape dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Aux yeux de Kate cette situation était amusante. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent des deux filles.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Ron à Kate.

« Ron ! Sois poli ! »

« Elle est habituée aux gens malpolis. »

« Ok », capitula Kate, « je m'en vais. »

« Non », dit Hermione, « reste s'il te plait. »

« Il y a un problème Kate ? » demanda une voix glacée.

Drago se tenait derrière Kate. Elle devait éviter toute confrontation.

« Drago ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Ca va. J'allais retourner à ma table. Tu m'accompagnes ? Salut Hermione. »

« Salut. Merci pour le livre. »


	4. Visite à PréauLard et match de Quidditch

Disclaimer : re les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'aime quand même bien en faire ce que je veux. Chapitre quatre : Visite à Pré-au-lard et match de Quidditch 

Plus la jeune fille passait du temps à Hogswarts et plus elle ne pouvait imaginer quitter cet endroit. Elle passait le plupart de son temps avec Drago. Il était un ami étonnant. Il connaissait tous les couloirs de l'école et aussi toutes les choses marantes qu'on pouvait y faire. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure. A la mi-octobre il y eu le premier week-end à Pré-au-lard et tout les élèves étaient excités.

Kate donna son autorisation au directeur de sa maison qui vérifia sa conformité même s'il l'avait lui même signé.

« Tout est en règle Miss Rockwell. Bonne visite », dit Snape.

Kate rejoignit Drago et ses trois amis. Drago lui fit visiter tout le village sorcier.

« C'est merveilleux », dit Kate. « J'aime cet endroit. Surtout la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. Mes achats me serons très utiles cependant vous devrez éviter de traverser certains couloirs. »

« D'accord », sourit Drago. « Allons aux Trois-Balais. Ils ont de délicieuses bièrraubeurres. »

Ils entrèrent dans la taverne, choisirent une table et commandèrent cinq bièrraubeurres.

« Kate ? » dit Pansy. « Ensuite, tu pourrais venir avec moi au magasin de robes de soirées ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une robe de soirée ? »

« Pour le bal de Noël », répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ici ? A l'école ? »

Pansy et Drago acquiescèrent.

« J'ai oublié de t'en parler », expliqua Drago. « Je pensais que t'étais au courant. »

« C'est pas un peu tôt pour acheter ta robe ? » demanda Kate.

« Un peu mais c'est l'avant dernier week-end à pré-au-lard avant le bal. Je veux avoir le plus de choix. Drago tu seras encore mon cavalier ? »

« Heu, je ne pense pas. Tu devrais choisir un autre cavalier. »

« Pourquoi Drago ? » Grogna Pansy. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de toujours aller avec moi pour danser. Je te conseil de choisir un nouveau cavalier. »

« Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux », suggéra Gregory Goyle.

« C'est vrai ? C'est d'accord. Alors, on y va ? »

Kate savait que Pansy avait frôlé la crise d'hystérie. Elle remercia mentalement Gregory qui avait désamorcé la bombe. Elle suivit la jeune fille. De l'extérieur le magasin de robes semblait petit mais à l'intérieur il était vraiment vaste. Les différentes robes étaient rangées par couleurs.

« Quelle sorte de robe recherches-tu ? » demanda Kate.

« Tu sais, j'suis pas stupide. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Je sais pourquoi Drago ne veut pas m'accompagner. Il veut t'inviter. »

« Tu crois ? Oui, sûrement. Pour l'instant trouvons une robe. »

« Je veux une robe marron. Regarde ! Celle là est belle. »

Finalement après cinquante longues minutes Pansy s'était décidé pour une robe de velours vert.

« Attends ! » s'écria Kate avant que Pansy ne quitte le magasin. « Je ne passerais pas un autre après midi ici. Je vais choisir ma robe. »

« Je me trompe ou tu n'aimes vraiment pas faire du shopping. »

« Non, tu as raison. Je veux une robe rouge. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère portait toujours des robes rouges quand elle allait danser. Elle dansait merveilleusement le tango. »

« Tu sais danser le tango ? »

« Oui, un peu. Regarde ! Celle là ! »

« Non, elle n'est pas adaptée pour danser le tango. Celle-ci est mieux. »

« Ok, je la prends. C'est parfait. »

Kate acheta sa robe et quitta la boutique. Les deux filles rejoignirent Drago et ses deux amis.

« Vous êtes en retard », reprocha le garçon.

« Désolée, choisir une robe peut être long », expliqua Kate.

« Surtout deux robes. »

« En réalité j'ai choisit ma robe en deux minutes. Les autres cinquante-huit minutes étaient pour Pansy. »

« Ca en valait la peine », dit la jeune fille.

« Allons-y. C'est l'heure. »

Les quatre Serpentards retournèrent à Hogwarts dans leur salle commune. Kate posa ses affaires dans sa chambre sans montrer sa robe à Drago malgré son insistance. La jeune fille redescendit et vit Montague, une septième année, entouré par presque tout les Serpentards. Kate s'approcha de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Notre équipe de Quidditch, dont Montague est le capitaine, a besoin d'un nouveau gardien, expliqua le garçon. Notre gardien a quitté l'école. Je ne sais pas par qui le remplacer. Les essais seront samedi prochain. »

« Je peux essayer », dit Kate.

« Toi ? Tu n'as pas la carrure ! »

« Mais j'étais un bon gardien de but au football ! »

« Le sport moldu ? Je sais pas. Tu peux toujours essayer. As-tu déjà volé sur un balai ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Evidement ! »

« S'il vous plait ? » dit le garçon aux Serpentard pour éviter la colère naissante de Kate. « Circulez ! Les essais sont samedi prochain ! J'ai dit : circulez ! »

« Tu es un préfet vraiment autoritaire ! » se moqua Kate. « Tu veux jouer aux échecs avec moi ou tu préfères donner quelques heures de retenues ? »

« Je joue avec toi. J'ai trop bossé pour aujourd'hui. »

Le samedi suivant, Kate était au stade de Quidditch entourée par d'autres potentiels gardiens. Dans les tribunes, se trouvaient quelques joueurs d'autres maisons venus là pour analyser le jeu de l'équipe de Serpentard. Montague, le capitaine, avait voulu les chasser mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir pour le faire. Kate vit Harry et Ron assis parmi d'autres joueurs de Gryffondor.

Un par un les candidats jouaient durant dix minutes. Les Serpentards essayaient de mettre les souafles dans les trois anneaux. Puis, ce fut le tour de Kate. Elle aimait voler sur un balai car elle s'y sentait libre. Quelle meilleure sensation que celle du vent dans ses cheveux ? Elle se plaça devant les anneaux. Malefoy était le premier à tirer. Son lancé fut très facile à arrêter. Il essayait de la faire entrer dans l'équipe mais ce n'était pas la solution. Elle était bonne, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle le fusilla du regard et il comprit. Les autres joueurs ne furent pas si gentils avec elle. Cependant, à part un souafle qui fut envoyé très rapidement après un autre et dans l'anneau opposé, elle arrêta toutes les balles. Quand chaque candidat eut testé ses capacités, l'équipe délibéra à l'écart. Puis, Montague s'adressa aux candidats.

« Bien, nous avons choisit. Le nouveau gardien de Serpentard est : Kate Rockwell ! »

« Merci », dit la jeune fille.

« Tu le mérites », dit Drago. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si douée. »

« Je savais que tu doutais de moi. Ton premier lancé était trop facile. »

« Désolé, je voulais que tu sois dans l'équipe. »

« Alors, tu devais avoir confiance en moi. Quand est le premier match ? »

« Après les vacances d'octobre. »

Kate était ravie d'être gardien. Elle s'entraînerait durant les vacances et réviserait ses examens. Puis ce fut les vacances. Les élèves étaient excités par les événements, c'était en effet une pause très attendue après deux mois de travail. Avant ses examens Kate alla voir son père dans sa classe.

« C'est demain ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, je commence avec potion. Ce sera facile. »

« Oui, tu es particulièrement douée. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma fille. »

« Oui, je sais que tu ne complimentes personne si ce n'est pas justifié. Cependant parfois tu ne complimentes pas ceux qui le méritent. »

« Parfois je ne peux être sincère, pour ma sécurité mais aussi pour la tienne. »

Kate sourit. Son père était parfois émouvant et sensible en dépit de son apparence distante.

« Je dois y aller », dit la jeune fille. « Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse s'imaginer que j'aime passer du temps avec mon désagréable professeur de potion. »

« D'accord, bonne chance. »

« Merci, salut. »

Chaque jour Kate avait une épreuve. Elles étaient faciles mais épuisaient tout de même la jeune fille. Le soir, elle retrouvait Drago et ils jouaient aux échecs. Il savait comment lui remonter le moral. Puis, les examens et les vacances finirent.

En vue de son premier match de Quidditch, Kate s'entraînait beaucoup avec Drago.


	5. Premier match de Quidditch et abus de bo...

Disclaimer : pourquoi doit-on toujours faire un « disclaimer » ? Toujours est-il que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Kate mais c'est pas très important)

Chapitre cinq : Premier match de Quidditch et abus de boissons.

Le temps était plutôt bon, le soleil brillait et il y avait seulement un peu de vent. Kate était nerveuse, c'était son premier vrai match. En plus ils jouaient contre l'équipe de Gyffondor. Cependant Montague et Drago l'avaient bien préparé au cours de longs cours théoriques.

Les deux capitaines étaient face à face, prêts à commencer la partie. Madame Bibine siffla. Kate se plaça devant ses buts. Les Gryffondors étaient très agressifs mais aussi très fair-play, contrairement aux Serpentards qui étaient extrêmement violents. Le public criait et huait les Serpentards. Kate arrêtait chaque souafle qui s'approchait trop près de ces anneaux. Elle entendait le public acclamer ses arrêts et pas toujours pour la féliciter. Mais la jeune fille restait concentrée sur le jeu. Le score était de cinquante à zéro. Les Serpentards menaient. Ron, le gardien de Gryffondor, semblait admiratif mais Kate ne le vit pas, en effet les poursuiveurs adverses revenaient à l'attaque. Kate attrapa le souafle et le lança à un de ses coéquipiers. Le jeu continuait, soixante-dix à zéro. Kate vit Harry chercher nerveusement le vif d'or, Drago toujours prêt de lui. Quatre-vingt-dix à zéro. Kate commençait à fatiguer, les lancés des Gryffondors étaient puissants et ses bras étaient douloureux. Elle appela Drago.

« Trouve ce vif d'or ! »

« J'essaye ! » répondit le garçon en passant au dessus d'elle.

Le jeu était long, la nuit serait bientôt là et il pleuvait. Les Serpentards mettaient des buts, cent vingt à zéro. Harry faisaient des tours rapides autours du stade. Cent cinquante à zéro. Le vif d'or était juste devant Harry. Il ne pouvait l'attraper ou il y aurait match nul. Mais Drago avait lui aussi vu la petite balle, il chargea. Harry fut obligé de l'attraper.

« Fin de la partie ! » hurla de commentateur. « Match nul ! »

Kate se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Son équipe était entièrement là.

« C'est fantastique ! » hurla Montague. « Tu es le meilleur gardien que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Tes arrêts étaient...WAHOO ! » continua Crabbe.

« Et l'autre gardien était si nul ! » s'écria Drago. « Weasley est mauvais ! »

« Je sais pas », dit Kate. « Il n'est peut être pas assez entraîné. »

« Aller ! Tous à la salle commune ! » s'exclama Drago. « On va faire une petite fête ! Pour une fois que Gryffondor ne gagne pas ! »

Tout les Serpentards se rendirent à leur salle commune où on avait amené des boissons et des gâteaux. Kate reçu une quantité de compliments et de remerciements. La jeune fille était heureuse, elle parlait avec des personnes qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole avant. Soudain, au milieu de ce brouhaha, Snape entra. Tous s'immobilisèrent.

« Mr Malefoy ? » dit le professeur. « Etes- vous vraiment un bon préfet ? »

« Heu », commença le garçon, « je peux vous expliquer... »

« Pourquoi », continua Snape, « n'y a-t-il pas de bierraubeurres sur le buffet ? »

« Quoi ? » dit le garçon qui comme les autres Serpentards ne comprenait pas.

« Heureusement que je suis là. »

Et le professeur Snape fit apparaître près de 50 bouteilles de bierraubeurres sous les yeux médusés mais ravis des élèves.

« Merci, monsieur », remercia Drago. « Mais êtes vous sûr que c'est pour...nous ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je tenais à remercier notre équipe pour cet exploit. Depuis que Potter est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor nous avons toujours perdu contre eux. Alors, FELICITATIONS !!! »

Snape bu un peu avec ses élèves puis, il vint vers Kate.

« Alors, Melle Rockwell. J'espère que vous appréciez cette petite fête. »

« Oh oui. Merci professeur. C'est super, les verres ne se vident jamais ! »

« Je dois malheureusement vous quitter. Malefoy ! Je vous fais confiance, vos camarades doivent bientôt rejoindre leurs lits. »

« Bien sûr professeur. »

« Serpentards ! Bonne nuit », dit Snape en quittant la pièce.

Bientôt les Serpentards regagnèrent leurs lits, fatigués par le match et la fête. Kate et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salle commune.

« Maintenant », dit Drago, « que la fête commence! »

« Quoi ? C'est presque la fin. »

« Non, j'ai une bouteille pour continuer. Un très bon alcool. Tu veux un verre ? »

« Oui et tes projets après cela ? »

« Donner un petit cadeau aux Gryffondors. Pourquoi ne pas écrire un message devant leur salle commune ? »

« Comme « les Serpentards sont les meilleurs » ? Non, ça c'est mauvais. Et « Plus la meilleure équipe ? » ? »

« Ouais, c'est pas mal. Et « Notre gardien est le meilleur » ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de moi. « Le serpent a mordu le lion !» ou « Le lion est mort ce soir ». »

« Ouais, c'est super ! On y va ? »

« Et si quelqu'un nous voit dans les couloirs ? »

« Je suis préfet, je dirais que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux compagnons allèrent devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils prononcèrent la formule pour faire apparaître de grosses lettres lumineuses. Personne qui sortait des dortoirs de Gryffondor ne pouvait éviter le message « Le lion est mort ce soir : le serpent l'a mordu ».

« C'est cool », reconnu Drago en revenant, « c'est de la pure poésie. Un autre verre ? »

« Merci. »

Les deux Serpentards discutèrent encore et burent toute la nuit. Soudain, Drago tomba sur Kate. Il s'était endormi.

« Oh non », murmura la jeune fille. « Il est saoul. _Corpus mobili_ ! »

Kate transporta Drago dans son dortoir et le posa sur son lit. Mais bien qu'elle ait moins bu que son compagnon, sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle ne pourrait retourner à sa chambre tant elle sentait ses membres lasses. Elle s'allongea près du garçon et s'endormi immédiatement.

« Ils sont mignons », dit une voix grave au dessus de Kate.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Vincent et Gregory étaient près du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton un peu vif.

Et elle se souvint.

« Oh, non, je suis désolée. Je m'en vais. »

« Mhhmmm. »

Drago marmonnait et commençait à remuer, bientôt il se réveillerait.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez », expliqua vivement la jeune fille.

« Kate ? » dit Drago en ouvrant les yeux. « Bonjour ! Je vois que j'ai un comité d'accueil. Oh ma tête ! »

« Tu as trop bu », lui dit Kate.

« Mais que fais-tu dans mon lit ? »

« J'étais un peu...incapable de...retourner dans ma chambre. Et évidement parce que c'est un plaisir de dormir à tes côtés, mon cher ami. »

« Merci beaucoup ma chère et tendre », sourit Drago.

Vincent et Gregory étaient embrouillés. Kate prit congé des trois garçons. On était dimanche, elle pouvait prendre son temps pour se préparer. Elle se doucha longuement et descendit dans la salle commune pour travailler. La plupart de Serpentards étaient là et la regardaient bizarrement, les filles surtout la fusillaient du regard. Elle s'assit près de Pansy.

« Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ? » demanda Kate.

« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi », répondit froidement la jeune fille. « Non ? Gregory, dis lui ! »

Le garçon semblait soudainement très intéressé par ses devoirs, comme s'il était coupable.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Kate. « Tu leurs as tous dit que j'avais passé la nuit avec Drago ? »

« C'était donc vrai », dit Pansy.

« Oui mais je ne sors pas avec Drago. Il n'est pas mon petit ami ! »

« Vraiment ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as couché avec lui ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas fait ça ! C'est débile ! »

A ce moment là, Drago entra dans la pièce et rejoignit ses amis, observé par la plupart des filles.

« Draco », dit Kate, « dis leurs que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Evidement », répondit simplement le garçon. « Au fait, tu viens au bal avec moi ? »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport ! »

« Oui, je sais. Tu es d'accord ? Après notre « aventure » de cette nuit tu ne peux pas refuser ! »

« L'aventure avec...un reptile ? » demanda Kate dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

Le garçon acquiesça. Ce que les autres pensaient de lui, lui importait peu et la jeune fille aimait cette façon de penser.

« C'est d'accord, j'irais avec toi. »

« Mais vous êtes ensemble ? » insista Pansy.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non », répondit mystérieusement Drago.

« Drago ! » s'indigna Kate. « Pansy a le droit de savoir. Alors, probablement que oui et probablement que non. C'est une question difficile... »

Soudain, un seconde année déboula comme une tornade dans la pièce.

« C'est...c'est super », haleta le garçon. « Les Gryffondors sont si...énervés ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parle vite ! » ordonna un garçon de dernière année.

« Devant leur salle commune, quelqu'un a écrit : « Le lion est mort ce soir : le serpent l'a mordu » ! »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Drago lança un discret clin d'œil à Kate qui sourit.

« Je veux voir ça ! » s'écria Drago.

Tout les Serpentards suivirent Drago à travers les couloirs de l'école. Quelques Gryffondors essayaient vainement d'effacer les mots. Hermione et ses amis étaient là aussi.

« Les auteurs de cela sont doués », dit Drago d'une forte voix et continuant avec une voix innocente, « ça ne part pas ? »

« Malefoy », riposta Harry. « Fais attention, tu es sur la liste des suspects. »

« C'est vrai ? Merci. J'aime beaucoup ces lettres vertes. Ca change de votre horrible rouge et or. »

« Malefoy ! Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. »

« Comment va votre gardien ? Sûrement bien vu qu'il n'a pas joué hier ! »

« JE VAIS TE TUER !!! » hurla Ron en sautant sur Drago.

Le combat commença, personne ne put approcher pour les séparer.

« Mr Malefoy ! Mr Weasley ! » gronda une voix forte.

C'était Dumbledore, suivit par Mac Gonagall et Snape.

« Dix points seront enlevés à chacune de vos maisons. Maintenant, voyons le problème. »

Il observa l'énorme message sur le mur. Mac Gonagall fusillaient les Serpentards du regard et Snape quant à lui semblait amusé.

« Je suppose que personne ne dénoncera le coupable », dit Dumbledore. « Mr Potter ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Vous enlèverez cette stupide blague. »

« Nous avons déjà essayé sans y arriver, monsieur. Le coupable a utilisé un sort que nous n'arrivons pas à conjurer. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il pointa sa baguette sur les lettres, murmura quelques formules et le message fini par disparaître. Les Serpentards étaient déçus mais cet événement ne sera pas oublié dans l'histoire de la maison Serpentard.

« Maintenant », annonça le directeur, « dispersez-vous. »

Kate et Drago sortir pour prendre l'air. Il faisait froid mais le soleil brillait.

« T'as vu leurs têtes ? » demanda Kate.

« Oui. On recommence ? »

« Evidement mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils ont des soupçons, on doit être prudents. »

« J'avais pensé mettre des rats dans leur salle commune. »

« Où peut-on trouver des rats ? Et ce serait plus amusant dans leurs dortoirs. »

« Tu es diabolique ! » sourit le jeune homme. « Pour les rats, il y en a un paquet au dernier étage, dans les greniers. »

« Tu as visité les greniers ? Comment c'est ? »

« Sombre et poussiéreux. Il faut y aller, le repas doit être prêt. »


	6. Résultats et paris

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Et un grand merci à tout les reviewers qui m'incitent à continuer.

Chapitre six : Résultats et paris.

Deux semaine plus tard, Kate reçu ses résultats. Elle se trouvait en classe de potion, Snape avait déjà enlevé 25 points à Gryffondor. La cloche allait bientôt sonner et Kate allait gagner son pari avec Drago.

« Melle Rockwell ? » dit Snape. « Pouvez vous rester quelques instants après la classe ? »

« Heu ? Oui, bien sur monsieur. »

« Mr Londubat ? » Continua le professeur. « La potion doit faire des bulles et la votre ? »

« N'en fait pas », murmura le Gryffondor.

« Exactement ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Oh non », dit Kate à son ami. « J'ai perdu ! Pourquoi je perds toujours ? »

« Parce que j'ai un accord avec Snape. Je sais combien il leur enlève de points chaque jour. »

Le garçon plaisantait mais Kate trouva cette idée très bonne. Elle s'arrangerait avec son père pour donner une leçon à Drago.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent. Snape vérifia que la porte était correctement fermée.

« J'ai tes résultats », annonça Severus.

« Et ? »

« Tu as A en Divination, Soin aux créatures magique et Astronomie. Dans toutes les autres matières tu as E. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Kate. « Même en Potions ? »

« Non, en potions tu as...O ! »

« Optimal ? Super !!! »

Kate enlaça son père, celui-ci en fut surprit.

« Je suis fier de toi », dit Severus embarrassé.

« Merci. Mais les cours sont plus durs cette année même si m'man était un professeur rigoureux. »

« Tu t'en sors bien. Je te félicite. Au fait, j'ai entendu que tu allais au bal avec Malefoy. Es-tu sûre ? Ce garçon n'est...pas fait pour toi. Tu mérites mieux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. A propos de Drago, peux-tu m'aider ? »

Kate expliqua à Severus comment chaque jour où ces camarades et elle avaient Potions ils faisaient des paris mettant en jeux de l'argent. Il trouva ces paris amusants et accepta de l'aider.

« Lundi prochain je leur enlèverais 30 points. »

« J'aurais préféré 60 points... »

« 60 ?! C'est beaucoup mais je m'arrangerais. »

« Merci, à plus Severus. »

« Pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas papa ? »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas... »

« Disons que j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Alors, au revoir papa. »

« Au revoir. »

Le samedi suivant, Serpentard avait un match contre Serdaigle. Kate n'était pas très concentrée et les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle étaient féroces. Serpentard gagna mais Kate avait laissé passé 3 souafles. L'équipe de Serdaigle avait trouvé son point faible. Cependant les Serpentards ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur.

Le lundi suivant, Kate se leva tôt. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. La jeune fille mangea un copieux petit déjeuner, rejointe par Drago et ses amis qui mangèrent facilement autant qu'elle.

« Tu es en forme aujourd'hui », remarqua Drago.

« Oui. Et je paris dix gallions que Snape enlèvera 60 points à Gryffondor. »

« 60 ! » s'écria le garçon. « Tu es folle mais c'est ok. Moi, je pari dix gallions sur 30 points. »

« Tu vas perdre mon cher. »

« Nous verrons ça. »

Ils se rendirent en classe de potions, Snape était déjà là.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Potter vous n'êtes pas assis ! 10 points en moins à votre maison ! »

« Super », murmura Harry, « il est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Aujourd'hui », continua le professeur, « nous étudierons la Potion de Soin Universelle. Ouvrez vos livres page 153. »

Les élèves commencèrent à lire.

« La Potion de Soin Universelle peut être utilisée pour soigner quasiment toutes les maladies et les blessures. Cette potion est la meilleure pour sauver des vies et n'a aucun effet secondaire. Cependant elle est très dure à réaliser. Le sorcier qui veut la créer doit être dans certaines conditions mentales. Son esprit doit être ouvert et concentré sur son but, sur les personnes qu'il veut aider. Les ingrédients qui la composent sont très rares et très peu de personnes à l'heure actuelle les ont tous réunis. Les conditions pour la créer sont si difficiles et nombreuses que cette potion « miracle » ne peut être utilisée dans les hôpitaux. »

Kate arrêta sa lecture. Elle connaissait déjà cette leçon. Elle observa les autres étudiants. Malefoy gribouillait un petit stade de Quidditch sur un bout de feuille. Goyle et Crabbe testaient mutuellement leur force et Pansy se remaquillait. Les Gryffondors lisaient leurs livres mais Ron semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler à Harry.

« C'est ennuyant », murmura le rouquin.

« Mr Weasley ? » intervint Snape. « Un commentaire ? 10 points en moins. »

« Mais... »

« Vous protestez ? 5 autres points. Vos camarades vous remercierons. Maintenant, Mr Londubat ? »

Neville sursauta sur sa chaise, il était vraiment effrayé par Snape.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Pouvez-vous m'énumérer les ingrédients de cette potion ? »

« Il y a l'amour heu...des poils de licorne de 6 mois heu...des larmes de phoenix heu...collectées juste avant sa mort heu... »

« C'est trop lent Mr Londubat ! 10 points de moins pour votre maison. Melle Granger ? Vous qui savez toujours tout, pouvez vous me dire combien de sorciers ont réussit à créer cette potion ? »

« Heu...ce n'est pas écrit dans ce livre... »

Kate leva la main. Elle avait lu cette information dans « Les potions les plus importantes du Moyen Age » en effet cette potion avait été créée au cours de cette période.

« Melle Rockwell ? »

« Dix sorciers », répondit la jeune fille. « Cinq durant le Moyen Age dont deux qui l'ont inventé. Trois au cours du siècle de Lumières, un en Afrique en 1856 et le professeur Dumbledore il y a vingt ans. Il n'a jamais recommencé. En effet il n'a plus jamais été dans les bonnes conditions. »

« Merci Melle Rockwell. Dix points pour Serpentard et quinze en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de leur ignorance. Maintenant, lisez vos livres. »

Puis, Snape leur donna un contrôle sur les différentes potions qu'ils avaient déjà étudié. Kate trouva cela facile. Elle aimait cette matière et elle lisait toujours pleins de livres sur le sujet. Mais certaines matières n'étaient pas aussi faciles pour la jeune fille, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques était vraiment dur, elle avait généralement un très mauvais contact avec les animaux.

Le professeur Snape ramassa les copies et les posa sur son bureau.

« Pour le prochain cours vous lirez la page 158. »

Les étudiants étaient tous ennuyé de ce devoir mais tentaient de ne pas le montrer.

« Et », continua le professeur, « je veux deux parchemins sur les conditions dans lesquelles furent créer le Potion de Soin Universelle. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves commencèrent à quitter la classe. Snape avait enlevé seulement 50 points et Kate était inquiète.

« Mr Finnegan ? »

Le garçon était presque dehors. Il se retourna.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas salué. »

« Quoi ? » dit le garçon étonné.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Finnegan allait répliquer mais un de ses amis l'arrêta. Drago était admiratif.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il enlèverait autant de points ? » demanda le garçon.

« Un rêve », expliqua Kate. « Cette nuit je l'ai vu en rêve. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit Drago soupçonneux. « Tu as gagné tes 10 gallions. »

« Merci. Ne sois pas triste, tu auras ta revanche. »


	7. Le bal de noël

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter, en tout bien tout honneur (j'aime bien cette expression)

Chapitre sept : Le bal de noël.

Au cours de derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël, les étudiants étaient excités. Le bal était attendu avec impatience. En effet c'était une bonne occasion de s'amuser et évidement de rencontrer de nouveaux amis ou petits amis. Kate et Drago avaient voulu faire des choses idiotes donc amusantes mais avaient abandonné cette idée. Ils avaient décidé de s'amuser différemment, aussi normalement qu'il leur était possible de le faire !

L'après-midi avant le Grand Bal, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles dans les salles communes Elles se préparaient précautionneusement à cet évènement. Kate avait suivi Pansy dans leur chambre mais elle pensait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de s'habiller.

« Je peux te maquiller », proposa Pansy.

« Non, c'est trop tôt. Il est seulement cinq heure. »

« Mais tu dois être prête, c'est long tu sais. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas être mal habillée devant Drago. »

« Je ne veux pas être mal habillée ! Mais je peux être présentable en un quart d'heure. Et si Drago n'est pas content il n'avait qu'à choisir une autre cavalière. »

« Kate ! Drago est un super cavalier ! Tu es chanceuse. »

« Oui, parfaitement. Et c'est pourquoi je vais le rejoindre en salle commune. »

« Et ta robe ? Et ton maquillage ? »

« Ca attendra ! »

Kate descendit. Tout les garçons de Sepentard étaient là et semblèrent surpris de voir Kate apparaître.

« Kate ! » l'appela Drago. « Ta robe est vraiment...différente de celle que tu portais il y a quelques minutes. »

« C'est ça, marre toi ! J'ai réussi à échapper aux griffes de Pansy. Elle voulait que je mette ma robe ! Elle est folle ! »

« Parce que tu iras au bal toute nue ? » railla Drago.

« En réalité je pense que toutes les filles sont devenues folles. C'est juste un bal ! »

« Kate, tu dois sécréter de le testostérone. Une vraie fille ne peut dire ça ! »

« Très drôle ! Bon, on joue aux échecs ? »

Les garçons de Serpentard et Kate restèrent jusqu'à 6 heure et commencèrent alors à monter pour se préparer. Kate monta avec regret pour rejoindre Pansy.

« Quoi ? » s'écria la jeune fille, « tu n'as pas encore mit ta robe ! Bah, après tout c'est pas mes affaires. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Kate se lava et enfila sa robe rouge. C'était une jolie robe, très légère et confortable. Pansy insista pour la maquiller et Kate céda finalement. Evidement cette partie fut relativement longue. Enfin, Pansy relâcha Kate et les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs cavaliers.

« Wahou ! » s'écria Drago quand il vit sa partenaire. « Tu es...magnifique. »

« Merci mais ferme la bouche, tu baves ! »

« Une véritable âme de poète », sourit le jeune homme. « Vous m'accompagnez gente dame ? »

Le garçon offrit son bras à Kate et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Là-bas, une piste de danse avait remplacé les tables des élèves et un buffet celle des professeurs. La pièce était décorée avec des guirlandes magiques et une quantité de bougies volaient sur le faux plafond. Ils choisirent une table et attendirent que la fête commence. Le groupe de musique s'installa et joua une chanson entraînante. Le chanteur avait une voix grave et profonde que Kate aimait beaucoup. Peu de personnes dansaient mais Kate tira son cavalier sur la piste, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne protesta pas beaucoup et fut très vite parfaitement à l'aise. Kate s'amusa énormément, jusqu'aux slows. Là, elle préféra boire un verre de punch, confortablement assise sur un fauteuil.

La jeune fille était consciente des regards sur elle. Quelques garçons voulaient en effet danser avec elle mais n'oser pas à cause de Drago et quelques filles se demandaient si Drago et elle étaient ensemble et certaines étaient même jalouses. Kate bu une autre gorgée. La série de slows était terminée pour le moment.

Kate retourna aussitôt sur la piste. Sa mère lui a avait apprit un quantité de danses et elle était plutôt douée. Un tango commença, elle se tourna vers Drago.

« Désolée », lui dit le garçon, « je ne sais pas danser ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

C'est alors que Kate eut une idée.

« Je te parie que j'invite...le professeur Snape à danser. »

« Il va refuser ! Mais j'accepte le pari. Dix gallions ? »

« Ca marche. »

« Uniquement si tu danses avec lui. »

« Evidement. »

Kate quitta Drago et s'approcha des professeurs, assis à l'écart. La plupart d'entre eux furent surpris de cette arrivée mais pas Minerva, Severus et Dumbledore.

« Professeur Snape ? » Commença doucement la jeune fille. « Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de danser avec moi. »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas dansé depuis longtemps mais...c'est d'accord. »

Et, devant des élèves étonnés ou amusés, ils dansèrent un tango énergique. Son père était un bon danseur, sa mère le lui avait dit et maintenant elle pouvait le vérifier. Ils formaient un bien curieux couple, lui en noir et elle dans sa virevoltante robe rouge, mais semblaient en parfaite harmonie. Il est heureux, il ne souriait pas – il ne souriait jamais à Hogwarts – mais Kate pouvait voir ses yeux briller. La jeune fille était convaincue qu'il lui réservait spécialement ces regards et avant ils étaient pour sa mère.

La musique s'arrêta et Kate put reprendre sa respiration.

« Merci, monsieur », dit Kate avec une petite révérence.

« Merci à vous, Melle Rockwell », dit Severus lui aussi avec un petit salut.

La jeune fille s'amusait comme une folle, elle rejoignit Drago, abasourdi près du buffet.

« La nourriture est si mauvaise ? » se moqua la jeune fille.

« Je pense juste que tu es quelqu'un de surprenant. J'ai encore perdu. »

« Tu t'y habitueras. Oh non ! Une autre série de slows. »

« Cette fois tu ne peux refuser de danser avec moi. Tu as quand même dansé avec Snape ! »

Drago entraîna sa partenaire sur la piste de danse où la lumière était tamisée. La musique était très romantique et autour d'eux il y avait beaucoup d'autres couples. Kate aperçut Harry danser avec la sœur de Ron et Ron lui-même danser avec Luna Lovegood, une fille de Serdaigle. Drago les vit aussi.

« Cette fille est folle », murmura Drago.

« Non », le contredit Kate, « Ron est un gentil garçon. »

Kate vit son cavalier se retenir de rire.

« Ma remarque n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, elle est folle pour ça aussi. »

« Oh chut ! Et danse. »

La fête était bien avancée et les cinq Serpentards se retrouvèrent à leur table, un peu fatigués mais joyeux. Ils parlaient et buvaient dans une certaine allégresse. C'est alors qu'Harry Potter – rappelons qu'il est l'ennemi juré de Drago- s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Heu », commença t-il.

« Potter », le coupa Drago, « _c'était_ une bonne soirée. »

« Je ne te parle pas toi. Kate... »

« Dégage Potter ! » s'écria Drago.

« Drago ! » le reprit Kate. « Oui Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me demandais si tu danserais avec moi. »

« Potter », insista Drago, « comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi débiles ? »

« Drago », le coupa la jeune fille, « je peux répondre moi-même. Et j'accepte. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Tu veux parier ? »

Le garçon grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Harry tendit sa main à Kate et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Une fois de plus tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-on, en une soirée, danser avec Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ? Kate était bien, lovée dans les bras d'Harry. Il était un bon danseur et elle se surprit même à fermer se yeux sur son épaule. Elle se reprit.

« Pourquoi m'as tu invité ? » demanda t-elle.

« Et bien, tu danses merveilleusement bien et pour énerver Drago. Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons », sourit la jeune fille. « Faire des choses stupides ou étonnantes est un petit jeu entre nous, c'est marrant. »

« Et tu gagnes ? »

« Oui, s'il ne danse pas avec Hermione ou Luna. J'ai gagné un max de points avec Snape. »

La chanson était douce et délicieusement lente. Kate remarqua que malgré tout, elle aimait ce contact si particulier avec Harry. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur un sujet de conversation.

« Heu », murmura la jeune fille, « j'ai vu Ron et Luna, ils sont ensemble ? »

« Oh non ! Ils sont proches mais justes amis, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et toi et Drago ? J'ai entendu dire que...heu... tu aurais dormi avec lui mi-octobre. »

« Oui », avoua la jeune fille. « Nous avions un peu trop bu mais nous n'avons fait que dormir. Toute l'école est au courant ? »

« Oui, je suppose. Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« J'imagine que tout Hogwarts le pense mais c'est faux, nous sommes juste amis. »

« C'est aussi l'avis de Drago ? »

« Tu veux me faire douter ? Il est comme un frère, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

« Mais vous aimez conserver l'ambiguïté, par rapport aux autres. »

« Oui, c'est un autre jeu amusant entre nous, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

La musique s'arrêta et Harry relâcha son étreinte.

« Tu restes pour Noël ? » demanda Kate.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui, j'avais pensé que peut être nous pourrions...heu jouer au Quidditch. »

« Oui, j'en parlerais à Ron, salut. »

« Salut. »

Kate retrouva Drago qui avait l'air boudeur. A ses côtés, Pansy et Gregory étaient tendrement enlacés, du moins autant qu'un couple d'otaries pouvaient l'être.

« Ne sois pas jaloux », murmura Kate à l'oreille de Drago, « ils sont mignons ensemble. »

« Kate », dit le jeune homme en se foutant royalement des deux otaries, « pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas. Harry est un gentil garçon... »

« Il est mon pire ennemi ! »

« Je sais cela. On peut changer de sujet ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas rester pour les vacances ? »

La jeune fille fit son regard le plus implorant pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Avec de tels yeux, qui pourrait refuser ? » sourit le garçon.

« Tu restes ?! » s'écria Kate.

« Je ne peux pas. Mon...père veux que je rentre. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. »

La fête se finit tard dans la nuit et les étudiants regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Kate était épuisée, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son cavalier qui était dans le même état qu'elle et rejoignit son lit moelleux. Rapidement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	8. Les vacances de noël

Disclaimer : tout pareil qu'avant : les personnages sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling. Chapitre huit : Les vacances de Noël 

Kate se réveilla et souhaita immédiatement n'être que la veille. En effet, aujourd'hui Drago quitterait le château et laisserait la jeune fille seule. Elle s'habille et retrouva son ami dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves partaient et étaient heureux de le faire.

« Bonjour », dit Kate. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Salut. Oui, j'ai déjà fait mes bagages. Ne soit pas triste, ce n'est que deux semaines. »

« Je sais mais tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

Après un petit déjeuner où Drago tenta en vain de remonter le moral de la jeune fille, Kate suivit son ami devant l'école où il devait prendre une calèche à la mode sorcier pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elle sortit un petit objet de son sac et le tendit à Drago.

« C'est ton cadeau ne noël. Ouvre-le le 25. »

« Merci », dit le garçon et prenant un paquet dans sa cape, « c'est pour toi et même consigne. »

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle témoignait de son affection envers Drago de cette façon.

« Bonnes vacances », dit mélancoliquement le garçon.

« Bonnes vacances », répondit Kate sur le même ton.

Kate vit la carriole s'éloigner et elle rentra au château. La neige commençait à tomber. Peu d'élèves étaient resté à Hogwarts. Elle décida de travailler et se rendit donc à la bibliothèque mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle alla se promener dehors en prenant soin de prendre une chaude cape aux couleurs de Serpentard. La neige avait à présent recouverte tout le château et les jardins et bientôt le lac serait gelé. Comme Kate, une dizaine d'élèves –soit tout ceux qui étaient resté- étaient dehors. La plupart faisaient des batailles de boules de neiges ou des bonhommes de neige. Elle se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Elle aimait particulièrement cet endroit, elle aimait à penser qu'un stade symbolisait le monde et jouer au Quidditch était la vie, le combat pour la vie. Elle s'assit sur les gradins et observa distraitement les alentours de l'école. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que deux étudiants voler sur leurs balais. C'était Harry et Ron, ils s'approchaient d'elle.

« Salut, dit Harry. Ca va ? »

« Tu es ici pour m'humilier ou juste pour te moquer de moi ? » l'agressa Ron.

« Ron ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Laisse Harry, ça va », assura Kate. « Ron, je n'ai pas voulu t'humilier. Par ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais gardien. Je pense que tu manques juste d'assurance. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil de la petite amie de Malefoy », siffla le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Et je ne veux pas aider une tête de mule. »

« Ron ! Calme toi ! Tu sais qu'elle a raison ! »

« Tu penses que je suis une tête de mule ? »

« Non », soupira le jeune homme, « mais tu es un bon gardien qui a seulement un peu peur de la foule. Tu es nerveux parce que tu as peur de n'être pas à la hauteur, ce qui te rend pas à la hauteur. C'est vraiment bête, tu es capable de dépasser ce stade et pour ça tu as besoin de l'aide de Kate. »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu », avoua le rouquin.

« Tu peux au moins y penser », dit Kate. « Mais ces vacances sont le bon moment. Quasiment personne ne verra que tu fréquentes la terrifiante amie de Drago Malefoy. »

« Tu n'es pas si terrifiante que ça. »

« Merci, je dois partir, bonne journée. »

Kate passa seule le reste du week-end. Aucun de ses amis n'était à Hogwarts et pour le moment elle préférait rester seule pour penser ou travailler. En effet, noël serait dans quatre jours et Kate avait décidé de travailler. Le lundi, elle prit ses affaires et alla à la bibliothèque qui était totalement vide vu que personne ne voulait travailler à l'approche de noël. Mais Kate se forçait. C'était son premier noël sans sa mère et une vague de mélancolie la prenait quasiment tout le temps. En plus Drago n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle repensa au cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert. C'était un cadeau fabuleux et elle était sûre qu'il en sera content. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une petite boutique de Pré-au-Lard lors de leur second week-end là-bas. C'était une très belle montre mais c'était ses capacités qui étaient vraiment fabuleuses. Elle avait trois sortes d'aiguilles, les noires étaient tout simplement pour indiquer l'heure. Les aiguilles vertes indiquaient la direction du danger le plus proche. Elle avait pensé que ça leur serait utile pour échapper à Rusard et à Miss Teigne. Et les aiguilles argentées montraient le chemin le plus sûr. C'était un cadeau utile et aux couleurs de Serpentard : vert et argent. Drago aimerait cette montre. Elle avait eu quelques problèmes pour la trouver. En effet, pour l'acheter il faut avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit, pour être à la hauteur de l'objet. Heureusement les mots écrits devant la salle commune de Gryffondor avaient aidé la jeune fille à entrer dans la gang des mauvais élèves. Club purement fictif mais où Kate et Drago étaient membres d'honneur. Les cadeaux pour son père et min' étaient pour l'instant dans sa chambre, elle ne les enverrait que la veille de noël. Elle avait trouvé pour Minerva un superbe miroir orné de feuilles en cuivre. Elles portaient quelques traces dorées et c'est pourquoi Kate l'avait acheté : il était parfait pour la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle offrirait à son père un livre intitulé « Le plus récentes potions que les sorciers doivent absolument connaître pour avoir un sujet de conversation intéressant lors des dîners ». Kate avait trouvé ce titre très amusant surtout parce qu'elle trouvait son père trop silencieux. En plus, elle lui avait trouvé des ingrédients dont il se plaignait souvent de ne pas avoir.

La semaine se passa tranquillement entre ses livres de cours et ses autres livres plus divertissants.

Vendredi matin le directeur demanda aux étudiants de se rendre dans la grande salle. Instinctivement, les élèves s'étaient regroupés selon leurs maisons. Kate était la seule de Serpentard, Harry, Ron et sa sœur représentaient Gryffondor, il y avait quatre étudiants de Serdaigle et Kate reconnu la seule élève de Poufsouffle : la petite poupée blonde qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Dumbledore entra finalement dans la salle.

« Bonjours à vous tous », dit gentiment le vieil homme.

« Bonjour professeur », répondirent en cœur les élèves.

« Comme vous savez ce soir c'est le réveillon de noël. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour régler une question purement technique. Certains de vos professeurs seront là aussi. voulez vous dîner avec eux ? »

Les élèves réfléchir quelques minutes mais la question ne se posait même pas pour Kate. Elle désirait évidement dîner avec son père et Minerva. La petite poupée s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Salut », lui dit Kate. « Tu as choisis ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Oui, je mangerais avec les professeurs. Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom. Moi C'est Kate Rockwell. »

« Je m'appelle Emma Swados. Je peux manger avec toi ? »

« Evidement ! Comment se passe ton année ? »

« Bien et je ne me suis pas perdue. »

« Super », sourit la Serpentard.

« Hem, hem », interrompit le directeur pour rappeler sa présence. « Alors, qui veut une autre table ? »

Les Serdaigles et la sœur de Ron levèrent la main. Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron et Harry voulaient dîner avec leurs professeurs, surtout avec Snape.

« Bien », conclut Dumbledore. « Je suppose donc que Mesdemoiselles Swados et Rockwell et Messieurs Potter et Weasley dîneront avec nous. »

Les quatre étudiants acquiescèrent.

« Bien, alors bonne journée. »

Le directeur quitta la grande salle, laissant les adolescents seuls.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là », dit Emma à Kate.

« Moi aussi. »

« Désolée mais je dois aller travailler. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout le boulot que j'ai. »

Kate sourit alors que la fillette s'éloignait. Evidement qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, pour Kate la dose de travail était pire. Après tout elle était quand même en sixième année !

« Kate ? »

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Harry? Comment vas-tu ? Ron s'en va ? Il est fâché ? »

« Il est vraiment entêté. Puis-je te demander un service ? »

« Quel service ? » demanda la jeune fille, prudente.

« Cet après midi je vais jouer au Quidditch avec Ron... »

« Et tu veux que je l'aide ? »

« Oui. S'il te plait », supplia le garçon de ses beaux yeux verts.

« Ok, mais s'il ne veux pas je ne pourrais pas l'aider. »

« Merci. Tu es sympa, même si tu es amie avec Malefoy. »

« Je ne suis pas si gentille. Je peux même être diabolique. »

« Vraiment ? Je demande à voir. »

« Mais tu as déjà vu mes ravages », dit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Elle quitta Harry et regagna son dortoir. L'après-midi elle rejoignit les deux Gryffondors au stade. La neige tombait encore.

« Salut Ron », dit Kate.

« Salut », répondit froidement le garçon.

« Oh ! Ron », dit soudain Harry, « je dois partir. Mais Kate peut t'entraîner. »

« Harry je... »

Mais Harry volait déjà rapidement vers le château.

« C'est un coup monté? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, on joue au Quidditch ou on regarde tomber la neige ? »

Pendant tout l'après-midi les deux jeunes gens volèrent sur leurs balais tout en se relayant au poste de gardien. Ron n'avait pas besoin des conseils de Kate pour ça mais il apprit avec elle à accepter le regard des autres. Le garçon qui au départ était retissant était à présent parfaitement à l'aise devant Kate.

« Fais attention ! » cria Kate. « Je vais lancer plus fort ! »

« Essaie toujours ! »

Le garçon arrêtait toutes les balles et Kate était impressionnée.

« C'est bien », le félicita Kate, « je savais que tu étais bon. »

« Merci mais...attrape ça ! »

Et Ron lança une boule de neige sur la fille de Severus qui ne put l'arrêter.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ca marche ! »

Et la bataille de boules de neige commença mais les deux adolescents furent bientôt à terre, épuisés mais heureux. Ils riaient, allongés dans la neige vierge.

« Harry a manqué ça », remarqua Kate entre deux fous rires.

« C'est de sa faute. Il doit penser qu'on s'est entretué. »

« Mais ça pourrait arriver. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous pouvons lui faire un coup monté pour lui donner une leçon. Imagine qu'il nous retrouve en sang. Ce serait entièrement sa faute. »

« C'est diabolique. »

« Merci. Je connais une formule qui est totalement sans douleurs. nous aurons l'air de deux boxers après un combat sans pitié. »

« Et si nous allons au château nous effraierons les autres. C'est démoniaque ! Et je suis d'accord. »

Kate prononça la formule et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent avec des griffures sur les joues et de nombreuses traces de sang. Leurs cheveux aussi étaient pleins de caillots de sang, leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux mais ils ne souffraient pas du froid car tout ceci n'était qu'illusions. Ils regagnèrent le château, Harry accouru à leur rencontre.

« Mon dieu! » s'écria le garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »

« Après ton départ nous avons eu un petit différend », mentit Ron.

« A propos de ? »

« Malefoy », répondit Ron.

« Quidditch », répondit en même temps Kate.

« Malefoy ou Quidditch ? »

« Drago et sa façon de jouer », dit Kate. « Mais t'inquiète pas, on a trouvé un terrain d'entente. »

« Mais pourquoi se battre ? »

« A cause de toi », répondit Ron. « Parce que tu lui as demandé de jouer au Quidditch. »

« Non, je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous entretuer. Je suis tellement désolé... »

Ron et Kate qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant très sérieux commencèrent à sourit et finalement à rire. Harry les regardait, surpris. Enfin, Kate lui expliqua tout.

« Ok », dit Harry, « je reconnais que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas te dire que Kate jouerait avec nous. »

« Tu es pardonné. Mais Kate, peux-tu prononcer la contre formule? »

« Je trouve que tu es mignon comme ça. »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Ok! _Nullus colaphi_! On est un peu plus présentables, non? »

« Heureusement qu'aucun professeur ne vous a vu », remarqua Harry. « Au fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais choisi de manger avec les profs. »

« Je ne sais pas », mentit Kate. « Je suppose que ça peut être marrant. Et vous ? »

« Même s'il y aura Snape, les autres sont sympas et on les aime bien. »

Mais Kate avait finalement comprit la vraie raison qui le faisait rester à Hogwarts. L'école et ses profs étaient comme sa maison et sa famille, cette année il n'avait plus son parrain.

« A ce soir », leur dit la jeune fille.

« Ok », répondit Ron.

«Je suis impatient. »


	9. Réveillon de Noël

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude les personnages sont à la génialissime J K Rowling (sauf Kate, car il faut quand même rendre à César ce qui est à César ! Oui mais c'est moi qui ai créé Kate, pas César !) Chapitre riche en émotion !!!

Chapitre neuf: Le réveillon de Noël.

Kate choisi une jolie robe verte et peigna ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle était en avance et décida de lire un peu. Depuis une semaine la salle commune des Serpentards était vide et pour une fois elle pouvait y lire tranquillement. La cheminée répandait une douce chaleur. A huit heure vingt elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait deux tables où chaque sorcier qui était resté avait sa place attitrée, signalée par un morceau de parchemin volant au dessus de son assiette. La jeune fille s'approcha de sa table, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall étaient déjà là.

- « Bonsoir Melle Rockwell », la salua Min' avec sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

- « Bonsoir », répondit Kate.

Puis, Emma entra. Elle portait une charmante robe rose qui la faisait ressembler encore plus à une poupée de porcelaine.

« Melle Swados », dit Dumbledore, « je suis heureux de vous voir. Les autres arriveront bientôt je suppose. »

A ces mots, les Serdaigles et la soeur de Ron entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent les deux professeurs et s'assirent à leur table.

« Nous pourrions nous asseoir », suggera Dumbledore. « Alors, mesdemoiselles, comment trouvez vous le château ? »

« Heu, c'est fantastique », commença Kate, « tout est tellement... »

« Grand et merveilleux », termina Emma. « Et c'est un peu effrayant. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit le vieil homme. « Est-ce aussi votre opinion Melle Rockwell ? »

« Non, je suis plus âgée, je suis donc parfaitement à l'aise ici. »

« Assez à l'aise pour faire quelques blagues aux Gryffondors ? »

« Heu... »

« Bonsoir », dit une voix grave.

« Bonsoir professeur Snape », salua Min'.

« Bonsoir », dirent en cœur les deux filles.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, » répondit le directeur, « je parlait avec Melle Rockwell des différentes blagues récentes contre les Gryffondors. »

« Puis-je espérer que vous ne la suspectez pas ? »

« Evidement, » mentit affrontement Dumbledore qui, comme toute l'école, avait Kate et Drago en premier sur la liste des suspects et toujours sans aucune preuve.

« Tant mieux, » dit le maître de potions en s'asseyant.

« Bonsoir », dirent ensemble Madame Bibine et le professeur Chourave.

Les deux professeurs s'assirent et commencèrent à parler avec Mac Gonagall.

« Où est-ce que tu vis? » demanda la petite poupée en se tournant vers Kate.

« Chez mon père, à Londres, tout près du Chemin de Traverse. Et toi ? »

« A Plymouth, ça me manque. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez tes parents ? »

« Ma mère, une sorcière, a fait un énorme trou dans le plafond de la maison. Et parce qu'on habite dans un quartier moldu on doit faire des réparations moldues. c'est déjà une chance que personne n'est vu quand elle a fait le trou. »

« Elle est maladroite ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Et comment est ton père ? »

Kate vit alors Severus tourner légèrement la tête pour écouter.

« Il est sympa, » répondit simplement Kate.

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, évidement. Il n'est pas vraiment ...affectueux et c'est normal puisque je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois mais il sait m'écouter. »

« D'accord et c'est quoi son travail ? »

« Il. est...heu... »

« Potter! Weasley! » s'écria Snape à temps pour aider Kate. « Vous êtes en retard ! »

« Professeur Snape, » dit calmement Dumbledore. « Ces garçons sont en vacances et c'est le réveillon, ce n'est donc pas si important. Asseyez vous mes enfants. »

Le dîner commença et bientôt les langues se délièrent pour des discussions passionnantes. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé de délicieux plats que les convives mangeaient allègrement. Kate se trouvait assise entre Emma et son père, devant elle était assis Harry, entre Ron et le professeur Chourave. Dumbledore était installé en bout de table et pouvait voir tout les autres sorciers. Kate regretta de ne pas être assise près de Minerva mais au moins son père était près d'elle.

« Et alors », dit Dumbledore, « les deux gobelins s'approchèrent de moi et dirent « nous ne pouvons vous aider. Les gobelins sont des sprinters mais le soleil est rouge, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit. » »

Les neuf sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

« Ils étaient complètement saouls ! » expliqua le directeur entre deux rires.

« Albus », dit Minerva en reprenant son souffle, « c'est une magnifique histoire ! »

La discussion changea et les élèves préférèrent avoir leur propre sujet de conversation.

« J'adore cette histoire », dit Ron. « C'est vachement rare de rencontrer des gobelins bourrés. Ce poulet est délicieux. »

« Ce n'est pas du poulet », l'interrompit Snape. « C'est du dragon. »

« Quoi?! Les dragons ne sont pas utilisés pour être mangé. »

« En êtes vous sûr ? Leur chair est succulente, comme celle du poulet. »

Ron repoussa son assiette.

« T'inquiète pas, Ron, » dit Kate, « c'est juste du poulet. Selon l'article 25 de la Déclaration de Protection de Créatures Magiques les dragons ne peuvent être tués, sauf si l'animal menace des sorciers, ou utilisé pour aucun commerce. C'est seulement après leur mort que certains sorciers, employés par le Ministère de la Magie, récoltent les ingrédients magiques sur leur dépouille. »

« Je suis impressionnée Melle Rockwell », dit Snape.

« Au fait », dit Harry à son ami, « comment va ton frère ? »

« Charlie est vraiment très occupé et je ne le vois pas souvent. »

« Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ? » demanda Kate.

« J'ai cinq frères et une sœur. »

« Cinq! » s'écria Emma. « Vous êtes sept enfants! J'ai juste une petite soeur et je trouve déjà que c'est assez! »

« Ca doit être super », dit Kate, « il y toujours quelqu'un pour jouer avec vous. »

« Tu es fille unique ? » demanda Harry et Kate acquiesça. « Moi aussi, j'ai un cousin avec qui j'ai toujours vécut mais ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas vraiment ma famille. »

« Au moins j'ai eu ma mère. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Heu...il a quitté ma mère avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. »

« J'ai appris que tu vivais avec ton père. »

« Oui, ma mère est...morte l'été dernier, » répondit rapidement Kate en tentant vainement de cacher sa peine.

« Je suis désolé je... »

Le garçon s'arrêta, mal à l'aise, il ne savait que dire. Ron et Emma qui avaient quitté la discussion, riaient à côté d'eux.

« Kate, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cet après midi. »

« Pour la blague ? »

« Non, merci d'avoir aidé Ron. »

« C'est rien, c'est vraiment un bon gardien. »

« Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligée. Tu n'est pas dans notre équipe, et en plus pas de notre maison. »

« Et je suis l'amie de Drago ! Ce n'est pas ma place ou mes relations qui me font, c'est seulement moi. Evidement je suis dans la meilleure maison et c'est pourquoi je me dois d'aider les élèves moins chanceux. »

« Te moque pas de moi ! »

« Désolée mais c'est pas la peine de me remercier. N'importe qui l'aurait aidé. »

« Pas n'importe qui."

Le dîner se prolongea tardivement dans la nuit et Kate s'amusait comme une folle avec Harry et ses professeurs. L'atmosphère était très relâchée, même Snape semblait moins sévère. Dumbledore racontait des tonnes d'histoires drôles et tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Bien longtemps après le dessert, Emma bailla.

« Vous avez raison Melle Swados », dit Dumbledore, « il est grand temps de rejoindre nos lits respectifs. »

« Bonne nuit, » dirent Madame Bibine et Severus en quittant immédiatement la salle.

« Kate », dit Harry, « si tu veux je peux te raccompagner. »

« Oh ! C'est gentil mais je dois moi-même raccompagner Emma, je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. »

« Bonne nuit », dirent Ron et Harry.

« Bonne nuit », répondirent Emma et Kate ensemble.

Emma n'était pas rassurée de marcher dans les couloirs sombres mais la présence de Kate la rassurait. Elles ne rencontrèrent que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui leur souhaita un joyeux noël et une bonne nuit. Bientôt elles furent devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit », dit Kate, « tu es épuisée. »

« Merci de m'avoir escorté. Surtout qu'Harry voulait te raccompagner. »

« Non, ce n'était pas important. Bonne nuit et joyeux noël. »

« Joyeux noël Kate. »

La jeune fille marcha lentement dans les sombres couloirs. Après le brouhaha de la fête elle était contente de retrouver le silence et l'obscurité. Seuls ses pas résonnaient sur le sol. Elle entra dans les cachots qui menaient à son dortoir.

«Kate? »

« Ah! Harry? Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Je suis désolée, je voulais te raccompagner. »

« Tu es obstiné », sourit Kate. « C'était une soirée intéressante. Je ne connaissais pas la passion de Dumbledore pour les téléphones portables. »

« C'est une passion bizarre mais Dumbledore est un homme bizarre. Brillant mais bizarre. »

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Bon », dit Kate, « nous y sommes. »

« Kate, c'était une soirée super parce que tu y étais. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu y ai été aussi. Si tu veux nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble...avec Ron aussi. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. »

« Aucune fille n'est comme les autres. »

La jeune fille savait où il voulait en venir. Harry la regardait intensément et était très proche d'elle. Il avança ses lèvres vers elle et soudain, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un goût indéfinissable. Peut-être de la noisette. Kate aimait vraiment cette sensation particulière qui l'envahissait doucement mais Harry s'arrêta et s'éloigna d'un pas. Aucun ne parlait.

« Kate, je... »

« Non Harry », le coupa Kate. « C'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi?"

« Il y a Drago et... »

« Drago? Tu disais qu'il était comme ton frère ! »

« Effectivement et c'est pourquoi il va te tuer. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison je...je dois partir. »

« Kate...on doit parler. Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être été trop vite... »

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore une fois de Kate. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ses yeux noirs. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce regard. Leurs visages étaient très proches mais aucun n'osait faire encore une fois le premier pas.

« Mr Potter ! Melle Rockwell ! »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et aperçurent Snape dans l'obscurité.

« Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait un Gryffondor devant la salle commune de Serpentard ? »

« Heu... »

« Vous devriez être dans votre chambre, pas avec une fille ! C'est une sérieuse entorse au règlement ! Noël ne peut être une excuse pour vous laisser faire le voyou comme vous aimez tant le faire. Vingt points en moins pour votre maison ! »

« Monsieur », commença Kate, « je peux vous expliquer... »

« Je ne veux aucune explication ! Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre chambre pour être sûr qu'aucun autre garçon n'enfreint le réglemente pour vous. Potter, vous pouvez partir. »

« Bien professeur, bonne nuit. »

Harry quitta Kate et Snape, il semblait terriblement peiné de la tournure des évènements. Quand ils n'entendirent plus ses pas ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

« Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça », dit gravement Severus.

« Quoi ? »

« Kate, tu as choisi une voie, tu ne peux changer. Potter est ton ennemi. »

« Non, je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Tu es stupide ! Tu ne DOIS pas! »

Severus était maintenant vraiment en colère. Son visage, d'habitude si pale et froid était rouge du fait de ses fortes émotions. Kate commençait à avoir peur.

« Kate, tu as choisi Malefoy, pas Potter. Même si tu l'as fait pour de mauvaises raisons, même si Potter...t'attire... »

Cette pensée semblait être insupportable à son père.

« ...tu es en sécurité de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'attaquera pas un ami des Malefoy. »

« Mais... »

Severus prit les mains de Kate, soudain il avait l'air triste.

« Kate, j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux plus voir Potter. Ce n'est pas un ordre, juste un conseil. Mais si tu y réfléchis tu sauras quelle est la meilleure solution. Notre situation nécessite certains sacrifices. Je suis désolé si tu en souffres mais tu as choisi. »

« Je sais, j'ai choisi. Mais je comprends. Je veux te protéger comme tu veux me protéger. Je ne reverrais pas Harry. »


	10. L'adieu

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude les personnages sont à la génialissime J K Rowling (sauf Kate, car il faut quand même rendre à César ce qui est à César ! Oui mais c'est moi qui ai créé Kate, pas César !)

Chapitre dix : l'adieu.

« Je sais, j'ai choisi. Mais je comprends. Je veux te protéger comme tu veux me protéger. Je ne reverrais pas Harry. »

Kate et son père avaient parlé encore quelques minutes mais la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas vraiment de quoi. Elle l'avait embrassé, lui avait souhaité un joyeux noël et l'avait laissé seul. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était sa propre décision. Mais cette décision impliquait qu'elle ne reverrait plus Harry, ne parlerait plus avec Hermione et ne jouerait plus au Quidditch ou ne ferrait de batailles de boules de neige avec Ron. C'était dur à accepter.

La jeune fille se réveilla et pendant deux magnifiques secondes elle ne se souvint pas de son choix et apprécia juste d'être le matin de noël. Puis, tout lui revint. Elle soupira et descendit ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et c'est pourquoi la pièce était remplie d'une douce chaleur. Elle ouvrit son premier cadeau, recouvert d'un papier bleu et vert. Minerva lui avait offert une superbe cape bleu foncé. Le tissu était épais et parfait pour les froids hivers. Minerva ne n'avait pas laissé de lettre, pour être sûre que l'origine du présent ne fut pas découverte mais elle savait qu'un tel cadeau ne pouvait provenir que de sa chère Min'. Le second cadeau provenait de Drago. Dans un magnifique coffret de bois elle trouva de belles boucles d'oreille, un bracelet et une très jolie bague argentée. Chaque bijou était orné de pierres précieuses vertes et bleues. Elle lut la lettre de Drago :

« Pour commencer: Joyeux Noël! J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau. Ils sont beaux, non ? Mais si je les ai choisi ce n'est pas pour leur esthétique mais à cause de leur contenu. En effet, leurs fonctions sont plus importantes que te rendre belle (ce dont tu n'as pas besoin). Ces bijoux peuvent t'être très utiles. Par exemple, tu trouveras dans les boucles d'oreille un somnifère, sous la pierre de ta bague il y a un puissant sérum de vérité. Sous chaque gemme de ton bracelet se trouve une potion différente (je t'ai laissé le mode d'emploi pour savoir lesquelles). Avec ce petit cadeau tu seras plus belle et diabolique que jamais ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Drago. »

Kate reposa la lettre, Drago lui manquait. Mais ces bijoux étaient vraiment beaux et symbolisaient son amitié avec Drago. Près de l'arbre de noël de Serpentard se trouvait son dernier cadeau, celui de son père. Il était emballé non pas dans du papier mais par un tissu de velours noir. Elle le souleva, c'était une cage. Et dans cette cage il y avait un superbe aigle noir. Il portait au cou un fin collier argenté orné par une émeraude verte magnifique, visiblement pas pour un aigle. Elle lui enleva et le mit à son cou, il était étonnamment léger. Kate observa le pendentif à la douce lumière du matin qui filtrait par la fenêtre il brillait magiquement. Le joyau vert était entouré par un fin fil argenté représentant un serpent. Elle regroupa ses cadeaux, mit les papiers d'emballage dans la poubelle et, son aigle sous le bras, monta se changer. Puis, elle laissa l'oiseau dans sa chambre et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. La grande salle était vide, mis à part la petite sœur de Ron. Kate versa des céréales dans son bol et les touilla distraitement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quoi ?! » dit Kate surprise que cette fille à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé vienne la voir.

« Hier soir, que s'est-il passé avec Harry ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde t-il ? »

« Harry est mon ami et... »

« Ce qui s'est passé ne te regarde absolument pas. »

« Très bien alors au revoir », dit froidement la rouquine vexée en s'éloignant.

Les évènements d'hier soir devaient rester secrets et surtout ne pas remonter aux oreilles de Drago, c'était capital pour garder sa crédibilité envers les Malefoys et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce pouvait-il qu'un jour elle le rencontre ? Ce serait un bien triste jour mais cela aiderait à coup sûr son père dans son rôle d'espion.

Elle sortit et reprit le chemin des cachots, silencieuse. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose à faire mais rien ne l'inspirait. La jeune fille chercha un nom pour son aigle mais là encore ce fut en vain. Elle envoya des lettres de remerciement à Min' et à son père pour les cadeaux, en veillant à ne pas signer. Elle ne descendit ni pour déjeuner ni pour dîner, préférant se servir à manger directement dans les cuisines. Son moral était au quatorzième en dessous, lui qui ne descendait généralement pas en dessous du deuxième. Finalement elle s'endormit, lasse de cette journée sans fin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dimanche matin, il y avait deux oiseaux à sa fenêtre semblant ne pas trop s'apprécier. Il y avait une chouette blanche et un aigle noir semblable au sien mis à part qu'il n'avait pas de petites plumes blanches sur le front, ressemblants à un cœur. Quant elle ouvrit la fenêtre Anka, son aigle, s'envola dehors, ce nom elle l'avait trouvé juste avant de s'endormir et signifiait tout simplement aigle en langue quechua. Elle fit entrer les deux volatiles qui très docilement se posèrent sur son lit. Elle prit la lettre de Drago en premier se disant qu'elle serait sûrement plus réconfortante que celle d'Harry.

« Salut Kate,

Comment va-tu ? J'espère que tu t'amuses malgré mon absence. Moi par contre c'est pas la forme. Je vois mon père assez souvent mais toujours rapidement vu qu'il est recherché encore et toujours par le ministère. Et quand je le vois il n'est pas d'humeur très joyeuse (mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude). Ma mère veut absolument te connaître mais mon père ne veut pas de n'importe qui chez lui, surtout en ces « temps particuliers ». Je n'ai qu'une hâte, revenir au château pour te voir. Ton cadeau est trop super ! Cette montre est magnifique et je m'en suis déjà servi pour éviter mon père ou ma mère à la maison. Enfin, je n'ai plus qu'une semaine à tenir.

Amicalement,

Drago. »

Finalement cette lettre ne lui remonta pas le moral et ne fit qu'accentuer le manque qu'elle ressentait de ne plus avoir son ami à ses côtés. Elle prit la seconde lettre.

« Kate, il faut qu'on se voit pour parler de tout ça. Je comprend ta situation alors si tu veux, retrouvons nous dans une heure à la volière.

Harry. »

Voilà une lettre courte et claire. Elle devait y aller pour tout mettre au point avec Harry et pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait pas de leur baiser ni même de leur relation à quiconque. Elle répondit à Harry par un message très court « C'est d'accord. » puis entreprit d'écrire à Drago. Là ce fut plus long, elle voulait raconter au jeune homme ce qu'elle avait fait en omettant délibérément toute une partie de la semaine dernière. Elle se résolue à transformer la réalité au cas où certains des élèves restants n'aillent parler de ses activités peu dignes d'un Serpentard.

« Salut,

Je vais bien mais je m'ennuie de toi. Nos farces me manquent et par ailleurs Dumbledore a lancé au réveillon de noël quelques allusions laissait clairement entendre que nous sommes premiers sur la liste des suspects. Mais Snape a veillé à ce qu'on soit lavés de tout soupçons. « Mes élèves sont hors de cause, je peux vous en assurer. » a-t-il dit, il est sympa enfin, avec nous ! J'ai voulu jouer au Quidditch mais je n'ai trouvé comme partenaires que Potter et Weasley, en réalité surtout Weasley car Potter est partit bien vite (j'ai dû lui faire peur !). Mais la tête de carotte est vraiment mauvais. Enfin, une semaine pas super et vivement ton retour.

Bises,

Kate. »

Elle renvoya l'aigle de Drago avec cette lettre comme elle l'avait fait avec la chouette d'Harry. Son propre aigle, Anka n'était pas rentrée. Elle se changea et rejoignit la volière. Harry était déjà là, à la fenêtre, regardant au loin. Il se retourna.

« Salut », dit-il doucement. « Personne ne t'a suivie ? »

« Qui voudrait me suivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ceux que tu évites depuis hier. »

« Harry, j'ai fait une erreur en me liant d'amitié avec toi. »

Elle se demanda s'il ne prendrait pas mal qu'elle ai juste dit « d'amitié » mais après tout elle devait tout arrêter, quelle que soit leur relation.

« Je suis différente de celle que tu crois », continua t-elle. « On ne peut continuer à se voir. »

« Tu ne pensais pas la même chose au réveillon. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis comme ça ? Ou qui ? »

« Personne. J'ai juste réfléchit. Je suis amie avec Drago, avec tout ce que ça implique. »

« Comme me détester ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Il avait comprit qu'il l'avait perdue.

« Harry, tu as ton propre destin et j'ai le mien, nous sommes trop différents. »

« Cette différence ne semblait pas te gêner il y a deux jours ! »

« Harry, s'il te plait », murmura t-elle. « C'est déjà si difficile. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

« Peut-on seulement rester amis ? »

« Si être amis veut dire ne plus se parler ni même se voir... »

« Ce genre de relation ne tient pas, alors... »

« Alors adieu Harry. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, savourant le dernier contact qu'ils auraient.

« Harry », lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille, « j'aimerais que tu ne parles de ce qui s'est passé à personne. »

« A cause de Drago ? » dit-il brusquement en se dégageant d'elle.

« Oui à cause de lui mais tu comprendras un jour. Adieu. »

Et sans un regard en arrière elle quitta la pièce, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.


	11. Rats et araignées

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tirés d'Harry Potter (pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas remarqué) or, je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter donc, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (quel beau raisonnement !)

Chapitre onze : rats et araignées.

La semaine suivante ne fut pas très mouvementée pour Kate. Elle attendait tout simplement le retour de Drago et par là le retour aux choses normales. Elle ne revit plus Harry et croisait seulement quelques fois Ron qui accélérait le pas à son approche. Le réveillon de l'an se passa tranquillement et dans sa chambre pour la jeune fille. Severus lui avait fait porté quelques friandises mais elles avaient toutes un goût amer et cela n'était nullement la faute de ceux qui les avaient confectionnées.

Enfin, dimanche arriva. La neige dégelait au dehors comme si elle n'avait été là que pour ces quelques jours avec Harry et que maintenant que toute aventure était terminée à tout jamais elle s'en allait, déçue. Le Hogwarts Express qui ramenait Drago arriverait en gare dans l'après-midi et d'ici là elle avait tout le temps de ranger ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis près d'une semaine. Elle avait obtenue l'autorisation de se rendre en gare pour accueillir ses amis et une voiture, au sens sorcier du terme, viendrait la chercher devant l'école.

Elle avait mit sa belle cape qui lui avait été offerte par Minerva et tout les bijoux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël. En fait, le seul cadeau qu'elle n'emportait pas à la gare c'était son aigle. Il était capricieux et voulait tout le temps sortir mais il lui suffisait de siffler pour qu'il accourt au plus et s'empresse de livrer le courrier, il était indépendant mais serviable et c'est tout ce qui fallait à Kate. Elle arriva à l'heure dite sur le parvis de l'école, le soleil perçant faiblement à travers les nuages. La carriole arriva et elle y monta cependant, celle-ci ne démarra pas. Comme il n'y avait aucun chauffeur elle ne put demander ce qui ce passait, elle attendit donc. Si ça continuait comme ça elle serait en retard pour l'arrivée du train. C'est alors que surgit de l'école en trombe Ron et...Harry ! Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

« Une chance que nous l'ayons eu », dit Harry assit à côté de Kate et en face de Ron.

« Oui mais... »dit Ron en montrant Kate.

C'est alors qu'Harry vit la jeune fille, il s'éloigna immédiatement à l'autre bout de la banquette de cuir. Kate regardait au dehors comme si elle avait été seule. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils rejoignirent la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Kate descendit rapidement et gagna les quais d'où on entendait déjà le train siffler pour annoncer son arrivée. Le train s'immobilisa et Kate rechercha son ami dans la foule. Soudain, elle le vit, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle courut à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. Drago fut surprit d'un tel élan mais après tout il avait attendu ce moment pendant deux semaines interminables.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il après qu'elle l'eu finalement lâché.

« Bien mais toi tu es...si pâle. »

« Ce n'est rien », dit-il d'un ton trop vite trahissant sa gêne, « c'est juste l'hiver. Tout c'est bien passé au château ? »

« Oui, c'était long mais il n'y a rien eu de particulier. »

Ce mensonge était dur à dire, bien sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais comment avouer pareille chose à Drago, lui qui n'avait déjà pas apprécié quand elle avait juste dansé avec Harry.

Kate salua Gregory, Crabbe et Pansy, d'une façon moins chaleureuse certes mais tout de même sincère et tout cinq prirent une diligence pour regagner le château.

Et les cours reprirent, semblables à ceux de l'année précédente qu'ils avaient enterrée. Les paris dans les cours de Snape recommencèrent mais Kate ne tricha plus vu que la chance lui souriait naturellement. Drago et Kate reformaient leur duo de « détesteurs » de Gryffondors et la jeune fille y mettait vraiment du sien, non pas qu'elle haïssait à présent cette maison, mais pour être sûre de l'appui de son compagnon. Evidement toutes ces blagues étaient amusantes mais souvent des élèves en pâtissaient. Ainsi les filles de gryffondors eurent droit aux rats tout droit sortis des greniers de l'école et les garçons furent un matin recouverts d'araignées velues trouvées par les deux compères dans un cachot passablement affreux. On ne retrouva jamais les coupables bien qu'il était évident qu'ils devaient être dans les classes supérieures tant il était difficile pour un novice de transporter une centaine de rats et d'araignées dans un dortoir « ennemi ». Et de plus qui montrait plus de haine ou de méprit envers les Gryffondors que les Serpentards et en particulier Kate et Drago ? Car la jeune fille prenait à présent grand soin, à l'image de Drago, de ne plus appeler un Gryffondor par son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette pratique et c'est pourquoi elle appelait toujours Crabbe et Goyle par leurs prénoms mais elle se devait de parfaire sa couverture.

Kate observait parfois, discrètement Harry lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir ou travaillait à une table voisine à la bibliothèque mais jamais les deux adolescents ne se reparlèrent. Drago lui avait un jour posé la question.

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus à Potter ? »

« Il n'a tout simplement plus aucun intérêt », avait-elle vaguement répondu.

« Est-ce tout ? Tu es si distante, même avec Granger que tu semblais bien aimer. »

« Disons qu'elle était intellectuellement intéressante mais j'ai comprit que la seule personne que je voulais vraiment c'était toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Et la discussion s'était arrêtée là, Drago étant trop flatté pour en demander plus. Les beaux jours revinrent, permettant aux élèves de retrouver les joies du plein air. Kate et Drago aimaient se promener dans le parc de l'école, parlant de leur avenir et de leurs futurs plans contre les Gryffondors.

Cet après-midi là, lendemain de victoire de Quidditch pour les Serpentards, les deux amis se baladaient le long de la forêt sans y entrer bien sûr. Ils aimaient cette lisière, comme la limite entre le bien et le mal, et s'y promenaient souvent.

« Et ton...père », dit doucement Kate sachant que ce sujet était sensible, « tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Il est toujours en cavale mais en sécurité, personne ne le retrouvera s'il ne le veut pas. En ce moment il...s'organise. »

« La guerre n'a pas vraiment commencé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils se préparent. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. »

« Je comprends, tu es en première ligne. »

« Tu y es aussi. »

« Comment ça ? » dit la jeune fille surprise, était-il au courant pour son père ?

« Me fréquenter te place en première ligne. »

Kate se rassura, évidement qu'il ne savait pas.

« Au fait », continua t-il, « ça te dirait de passer quelques temps chez moi cet été ? J'ai enfin convaincu mon père. »

« Super ! Mais je dois en parler à mon père, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me laisse partir surtout en ces « temps particuliers ». »

« Tu ne me parles jamais de lui. »

« C'est parce que je ne le connais pas bien. »

« C'est un sorcier au moins ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et que fait-il ? »

« Il tient une ménagerie. »

Après noël elle avait essayé de trouvé un métier à un père qu'elle avait inventé pour répondre aux questions gênante et elle s'était dit que tenir une ménagerie était ce qui ressemblait le plus à la vérité et qui n'amenait pas trop de questions supplémentaires.

Le lendemain, après le cours de potions elle dit à Drago qu'elle avait quelques mots à dire au professeur au sujet du devoir et celui-ci s'éloigna pour l'attendre dehors.

« Professeur ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui Melle Rockwell, je peux vous aider ? »

« J'aimerais vous parler en privé. »

A ces mots Severus ferma la porte et s'assura par un sort mineur que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Drago m'a invité à passer une partie des vacances d'été chez lui. »

« Quoi ! Tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Si et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle en avance, pour que tu te fasses à cette idée. »

« Non mais tu imagines ? Si tu vois Lucius Malefoy ? Ou le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort prendrait le risque d'aller au manoir Malefoy, là où tout le monde l'attend. »

« Bon, je vais y penser. »

« Merci, au revoir papa. »

« Au revoir. Ah ! Au fait, bravo pour les rats et les araignées. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dit Kate en souriant.


	12. Chapeaux rouges et gelée verte

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' les pers ' sont pas à moi. C'est un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement (il y a aussi celui où Kate danse avec Snape mais c'est un peu tard pour le dire). Et je tenais aussi à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Désolée s'y je n'y répond pas un par un mais je suis rarement chez moi (que le week-end) et je pense que vous préférez la suite plutôt que mes remerciements.

Chapitre douze : Chapeaux rouges et gelées vertes.

Au mois de mai eu lieu le dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, l'occasion pour Kate et Drago de faire une dernière fois le plein de farces et attrapes chez Zonko. La jeune fille avait mit une robe de sorcier légère car la température s'était élevée au cours des jours qui avaient précédés. Donc, en ce beau samedi nos cinq Serpentards se rendaient au village sorcier le cœur léger. Kate s'était remise des vacances de noël et n'y pensait quasiment plus, la vie continuait comme elle avait continuée après la mort de sa mère mais bien sûr il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux évènements si ce n'est la tristesse et un reste de regret tout au fond du cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? » demanda Drago à ses amis sachant pertinemment que la seule voix qui conterait serait celle de Kate, la démocratie n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Avec Gregory en voulait faire un tour à la boutique des amoureux », dit Pansy.

Pansy et Gregory étaient ensemble depuis noël et leur « amour » était un peu débordant et un tantinet niais, bien sûr Drago ne cessait de le leur faire remarquer. Kate le comprenait ils agissaient de telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'ils en faisaient trop et parfois elle avait envie de vomir. C'est vrai, qui allait à la boutique des amoureux ? On y vendait toutes sortes d'objets en forme de cœurs rouge, c'était hideux !

« Allez dans l'antre de l'horreur rouge si ça vous chante. Nous on fait quoi ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Vincent et Kate.

« Zonko ? » proposa Crabbe.

« Pas tout de suite, on a tout l'après-midi. »

« Allons boire une bierraubeurre », suggéra Kate.

Et c'est ainsi que tout trois se retrouvèrent au Trois Balais. Ils avaient prit une table à l'écart mais d'où ils pouvaient voir toute la pièce et discutaient de tout et de rien et même Vincent prenait part à la discussion et cela ne dérangeait pas Drago. En somme, ils passaient un agréable moment entre amis. C'est alors qu'entra dans la taverne Harry Potter et ses deux amis. Drago les avait vu mais il attendait le bon moment pour frapper. Et il arriva quand Ron et Hermione quittèrent les lieux laissant Harry seul.

« Alors Potter, même tes amis te quittent ? » lui lança Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Pauvre balafré, tout seul et abandonné de tous. Même pas capable de garder des amis, c'est pitoyable ! »

L'année dernière Kate aurait dit à son ami de le laisser tranquille mais là elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je me fous de ce que tu penses », lui répondit Harry.

« Tant mieux parce ce que je pense de toi n'est pas très gentil. »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis habitué à ce que les serpentards ne soient pas un modèle de gentillesse. »

Celle là Kate ne l'avait pas vu venir, Harry avait parlé en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De la même manière que les Gryffondors ne sont pas des modèles d'arachnophiles ! » lui lança Kate en réponse.

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle semblait d'un seul coup si froide, si amère, si méchante. Harry ne répondit rien et détourna le regard du trio de Serpentards. C'est alors que Pansy et son « amour de petit ami » rentrèrent dans le bar et leur déballèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

« Ils vendent ça ? » s'étonna Kate en saisissant un chapeau rouge à paillettes en forme de cœur évidement.

« Oui, tu en veux un ? » demanda Pansy. « Il y en a en violet aussi. »

« Merci, je m'en passerais. »

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Zonko où les Gryffondors présents les observèrent pour être sûrs de pouvoir les dénoncer à la prochaine blague mais ils n'étaient pas bêtes au point de se servir de choses aussi évidentes et « faites pour les amateurs » comme aimait à le répéter Drago.

Les jours passaient tranquillement à l'école où pour une fois on n'avait pas encore eu à subir d'attaque de Voldemort mais Kate savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas, Drago le lui avait dit. Puis, ce fut la fin de l'année et dans deux semaines Kate prendrait le train pour retourner chez Severus. Après son cours, du lundi matin, elle l'attendit dans son bureau pour reparler de son projet de passer deux semaines avec Drago.

« S'il te plait », le suppliait-elle, « comme ça tu ne m'auras pas dans les pattes. »

« Et si j'aime t'avoir dans mes pattes ? De plus j'ai quelques travaux à te faire faire à la maison. »

« Et si je les fais tous au début des vacances je pourrais y aller ? »

« Et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais travailler. »

« Travailler ? » dit-elle suspicieuse. « Quel genre de travail ? »

« La petite boutique qui vend du matériel pour potions cherche une vendeuse et le patron est une connaissance alors je lui ai parlé de toi. »

« Si je travaille chez lui pendant un mois et demi je pourrais aller après chez Drago ? »

« Tu es têtue. »

« Toi aussi. Alors, je peux ? »

« C'est d'accord, on verra les formalités à la maison. »

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui faisant une tonne de bisous sur ses joues pales. »

« Du calme, » tenta t-il. « Tu as cours je te rappelle. »

« Je dirais à Min' que j'était avec toi. »

« Professeur Mac Gonagall ! Tu prends des risques en l'appelant encore comme ça. »

« Je sais...papa. »

« File, tu es en retard. »

Puis, ce fut le banquet de fin d'année, Kate et Drago n'étaient pas tristes puisqu'ils se reverraient. Un moi et demi ce serait long mais ils se verraient au Chemin de Traverse où elle travaillerait.

« C'est délicieux », dit Vincent, en reprenant du poulet.

« C'est du dragon », dit Kate en se rappelant la blague de son père.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le garçon. « Quand je raconterais que j'ai mangé du dragon personne ne me croira. »

« Ca c'est sûr puisque ce n'est pas vrai », dit Drago.

« Drago ! Tu as gâché ma blague. »

« T'inquiète pas, cet été chez moi tu en mangeras du dragon. »

« Parce que tu vas chez lui ? » s'étonna Pansy.

« Pansy ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé ! » s'offusqua Kate. « En début d'année cette information ne t'aurait pas manqué ! »

« Désolée mais depuis que je suis avec mon roudoudou d'amour... »

« Oh pitié ! » s'écria Kate en faisant mine de vomir sous la table.

Puis les élèves montèrent se coucher, les Serpentards étaient déçus car une fois de plus Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. Et bien sûr c'était la nuit idéale pour donner une leçon à ces lions trop sûrs d'eux. Kate et Drago avaient fait mine d'aller se coucher en prenant bien soin que tous dans leurs dortoirs puissent voir qu'ils allaient dormir et puissent témoigner de leur bonne foi si jamais ils étaient (et ils le seraient) soupçonnés. Et c'est en pyjama et après avoir mit un traversin sur leur lit pour faire croire qu'ils y étaient toujours, qu'ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune. Ils connaissaient régulièrement tous les nouveaux mots de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune ennemie et ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Drago avait prit sa montre mais ne l'avait pas regardé de toute façon le danger était au dehors et la sortie était leurs lits, cela n'aurait donc servit à rien de la regarder. Ils sortirent silencieusement de la salle et pénétrèrent dans le couloir froid.

« Mr Malefoy! Melle Rockwell! »

Kate connaissait cette voix froide mais sans hargne. C'était son père. Il ne servait à rien de parler, il fallait juste attendre la punition.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites dehors sans...potion d'invisibilité ?»

« Quoi ? s'exclama Drago et Kate. »

« Buvez-en deux gorgées », dit le professeur qui s'éloigna après avoir mit le flacon dans les mains de sa fille.

« Ce type est extraordinaire », murmura Drago. « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de faire. »

« Il déteste les Gryffondors autant que nous, voilà tout. »

Les deux adolescents burent la potion mais ne remarquèrent aucun changement, ce n'est qu'après deux minutes que Kate ne vit plus son ami.

« Tu es toujours là ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Une chose est sûre : ça a marché. Donne moi la main. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as une autre idée pour ne pas se perdre « de vue » ? Bon, alors allons-y. »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui comme chaque fois se faisait avoir par les deux amis. La salle commune était en désordre, ils avaient dû fêter leur victoire.

« Que te dit ta montre ? » murmura Kate.

« Le danger est dehors, probablement Rusard. Tu es prête ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes mais si quelqu'un avait été là il n'aurait rien vu et lancèrent le sort qu'ils avaient déniché dans un manuel pour repeindre son intérieur en un clin d'œil. Pour cela il suffisait de penser très fort au résultat et prononcer la formule. Ils voulaient transformer toute la salle pour la faire ressembler à celle de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire tout repeindre en vert et argent. Ce fut fait en un clin d'œil comme l'annonçait le manuel. Mais ils ne voulaient pas en rester là. Ils étalèrent du savon sur les escaliers descendant des dortoirs, Drago trouvait ça un peu amateurs mais ça le faisait bien rire en pensant à tout les Gryffondors glissants et se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air ! Et pour éviter qu'ils se racrochent à la rambarde il y avait passé de la confiture de fraise. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient créé en bas des dits escaliers une énorme gelée verte que personne ne pouvait éviter. Ils sortirent et écrivirent devant la salle « Pour le Lion, avec les remerciements du Serpent ». Ainsi même s'il était clair que les coupables étaient des Serpentards la maison entière ne pouvait être mise en question. En s'assurant que Miss Teigne ou Rusard n'étaient pas dans le coin, ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, heureux de cette dernière farce qui clôturait l'année scolaire en beauté.


	13. Départ de l'école

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre treize : Départ de l'école

Quelqu'un secouait Kate. C'était Pansy. Elle regarda son réveil : seulement sept heure trente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kate encore endormie.

« Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Comment on a fait quoi ? »

« La redéco de la salle commune des Gryffondors ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », dit Kate avec un large sourire. « Mais je veux voir ça. »

« On ne peut pas, le périmètre est interdit. »

« Hein ? »

« Ils avaient jeté un sort sur la salle, une sorte de détecteur de mouvement. »

« Je me lève », dit elle en enfilant prestement un pantalon et un T-shirt, « je vais voir Drago. »

« Attends ! »

Mais Kate était déjà en bas. Son compagnon était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, entouré d'une dizaine de Serpentards et mangeait un croissant.

« Salut, tu en veux un ? »

« Bonjour, non merci. »

« Tu as apprit pour les Gryffondors ? »

« Oui, c'est fou », dit-elle d'un ton innocent mais qui ne trompait personne.

« Il parait qu'il y avait un détecteur de mouvement. A croire qu'ils ne nous font pas confiance ! Mais on ne peut pas voir ça. »

« Pourtant j'aurais aimé voir le dernier méfait du serpent ! On peut y aller ? »

On ne pouvait approcher à moins de cinq mètre de la salle. Les Gryffondors en ressortaient avec des bleus et recouvert de gelée verte, sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards présents. Kate s'approcha au plus près suivie par Drago, ils adoraient être aux premières loges pour voir ce que les gens pensaient de leur nouvelle farce. Visiblement tout le monde adorait, selon certains c'était même le meilleur coup du Serpent, nom qu'ils s'était donné depuis leur premier match et donc leur premier gag. Mac Gonagall s'approcha d'eux quand elle les vit.

« Melle Rockwell, Mr Malefoy, veillez me suivre. »

« Dans la salle ? » s'étonna Kate.

« Oui, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur...notre nouvelle décoration. »

Drago se retint de rire et suivit le professeur à l'intérieur. Mais il éclata de rire quand il vit que des Gryffondors étaient coincés en haut, n'osant descendre. Kate lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son fou rire. Mac Gonagall commençait à s'impatienter, tout ça tournait au vinaigre. Kate prit alors la main du jeune homme dans la sienne ce qui le calma aussitôt. Elle retira sa main et écouta Mac Gonagall.

« Voyez ce qu'un petit malin à fait », commença t-elle, « le sort jeté pour répandre du savon n'a pas encore été identifié et nous ne pouvons donc conjurer le sort. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kate. « Et le rapport avec nous ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Mlle, je ne suis pas dupe. Vous êtes les premiers suspects. »

« Avez-vous des preuves pour étayer vos dires? » demanda calmement Drago.

« Bon », s'impatienta le professeur, « nous avons des élèves coincés là-haut et... »

Drago s'était remit à rire et Kate l'avait cette fois suivi. Cette fois-ci ils avaient fait très fort. La jeune fille se calma un peu quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait son professeur.

« Dites moi professeur, on parle d'un détecteur de mouvement, est-ce vrai ? »

« C'est exact nous avons installer cela en se doutant que des petits malins ne résisteraient pas à faire une dernière blague mais seuls les élèves de ma maison et les professeurs en connaissait l'existence... »

Un éclair de victoire passa sur le visage de Mac Gonagall, elle avait comprit et Kate aussi.

« Snape... », murmura t-elle.

« Oui ? »

Le sombre professeur se tenait derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait l'accuser comme cela devant les élèves. Bien évidement il avait d'une quelconque façon donné le renseignement aux coupables. Et Kate savait que c'était sous la forme de potion d'invisibilité.

« Je suis heureuse de vous trouver ici », dit elle froidement. « Nous avons des élèves coincés là-haut... »

Et Drago repiqua une crise de fous rires.

« Mr Malefoy cessez de glousser ! » le coupa Snape puis se tournant vers Mac Gonagall, « vous ne soupçonneriez pas mes élèves par hasard ? »

« Professeur, tout le monde est suspect ! C'est une grave faute que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... »

« Voyons, si des élèves ont pu faire ça d'autres sont bien capables de le défaire, non ? Mr Malefoy peut-être ? Ou Melle Rockwell. »

« Pouvez vous enlever tout ça ? » demanda Minerva.

« Et bien... »commença Kate. « Je ne sais pas. »

Avouer qu'ils pouvaient le faire ne serait-il pas se dénoncer ? Elle ne savait que répondre et Drago semblait sujet au même dilemme. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Harry sortir des dortoirs. Kate espéra qu'il n'allait pas tenter de descendre par contre c'est exactement ce qu'espérait Drago.

« Alors, tu ne descends pas ? » demanda Drago à son attention en veillant toute fois à ne pas être trop impoli devant les deux professeurs.

« C'est très bien jouer Drago », dit Harry, « je te rejoint tout de suite si tu enlève ça dès que je serais en bas. »

« C'est entendu. »

_« Actio_ balai ! » cria Harry et son balai arriva du dortoir pour se loger dans sa main.

Et c'est sur celui-ci que le jeune homme survola la gelée verte et d'un sourire de triomphe atterrit près de Drago.

« Bon, maintenant tu enlèves tout ça », dit Harry sous les applaudissements un peu gênants de ses camarades.

Et Drago s'exécuta d'un air de supplicié. Kate fusillait Harry du regard qui lui renvoya son plus beau sourire triomphal. Drago et Kate partirent ensuite rapidement, ils n'eurent aucune punition car personne ne put prouver leur culpabilité. Ils déjeunèrent et se préparèrent dans leurs dortoirs où tout le monde voulait savoir comment ils avaient fait. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient mentionner la potion d'invisibilité car seul un professeur pouvait en créer et préférèrent jouer les innocents ce qui ne trompa personne. Drago n'était plus innocent depuis longtemps !

Puis ils embarquèrent dans le Hogwarts Express sous un soleil radieux. Le voyage se passa calmement car les Serpentards rassasiés par la blague de nos deux amis ne tentèrent rien contre les Gryffondors. Drago lui-même ne chercha pas à provoquer Harry ni même à s'en approcher. En fin d'après-midi ils arrivèrent à destination. Les quais grouillaient de parents attendant leurs chères têtes blondes, rousses et brunes. Personne évidement n'attendait Kate et elle devrait rentrer en taxi moldu. La mère de Drago était là – son père, toujours recherché après son évasion d'août dernier n'était pas présent- elle se précipita sur son fils.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu, mon grand ? »

« Maman, s'il te plait... Je te présente Kate Rockwell. »

« Bonjour », dit Kate, « je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Merci moi aussi. Drago m'a tellement parlé de toi. »

« Oh, pas tellement », tenta le jeune homme.

« Pas tellement ? Je connais quasiment tout tes faits et gestes... »

« Bon, coupa Drago, on va y aller. On se voit au chemin de traverse ? »

« Bien sûr, salut. Au revoir Mme Malefoy. »

« Au revoir Kate. »


	14. Début de vacances

Auteur : toujours Sladana (et je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait) 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en sert pas pour faire de l'argent. Que dire de plus : bonne lecture.

Chapitre quatorze : Début des vacances 

Son père était déjà à la maison, il l'aida à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« Demain tu iras voir Jon Wilson, c'est un vieil ami. Je lui ai seulement dit que tu étais une élève particulièrement douée dans mon cours. Normalement tu commenceras lundi. »

« Comment est-il ? »

« Jon ? Le genre de personnes que tu devrais aimer. »

Et c'est sans plus de détails sur cet homme que le lendemain elle se rendait au magasin de potions. Elle connaissait bien la boutique pour y être rester pas mal de temps l'année précédente en cherchant son matériel pour l'école, fouinant dans les rayons, observant les différentes mixtures, mémorisant les noms qu'elle ne connaissaient pas pour pouvoir en demander le sens à son père en rentrant. Le temps était gris en ce début d'été mais il régnait dans la rue une chaleur lourde d'avant l'orage. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique une petite clochette raisonna.

« Bonjour », dit-elle tout haut mais ne voyant personne.

Une voix lointaine lui répondit et elle entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement. Entre deux étagères apparu enfin le propriétaire, petit et trapu il avait une grosse barbe rousse en bataille et un air d'ours bourru mais très gentil.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix grave mais douce, « vous êtes Melle Rockwell ? Enchanté, je suis Jon Wilson. Appelez moi Jon. Snape m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il vous a en grande estime. Il m'a affirmé que vous étiez très douée dans sa matière. Vous travaillerez du mardi au samedi, de 9h à 17h avec une pause de midi à 14h. Vous verrez ce n'est pas un travail épuisant. »

« Je suis engagée ? Vous ne me posez pas de questions sur mes capacités ? »

« J'ai entièrement confiance en Snape, s'il me dit que vous êtes douée pour ce travail alors c'est que vous l'êtes. Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Au bout d'une petite heure, la boutique n'avait plus de secrets pour la jeune fille.

« Avez-vous des questions, Melle ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Lundi, vous viendrez exceptionnellement. J'ai quelques arrivages et je dois commencer à faire des envois pour des sorciers qui ne se déplacent pas. Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui les gens n'osent plus trop sortir, c'est mauvais pour le commerce mais heureusement comme les ingrédients de potions leurs sont indispensables ils commandent quand même. Ah ! Au fait, je pars en vacances à la fin du mois, vous serez donc seul maître à bord. »

« Vous allez me laisser seule ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a vraiment un gros problème vous pourrez me joindre grâce à la petite cloche dans le tiroir du haut, là. Elle m'est directement reliée. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des clients. A lundi donc, au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle passa un week-end tranquille entre ses livres et ses discussions avec son père sur les potions et son travail. Elle sentait qu'il évitait le sujet « Voldemort » qui conduirait inévitablement à Drago et dont le sorcier semblait ne pas aimer parler, tout particulièrement depuis qu'elle était proche de lui. Elle se souvenait de l'année dernière où il lui parlait du « jeune Malefoy très prometteur ». Mais à présent il était le garçon qui traînait un peu trop avec sa fille et ce statut était loin d'égaler celui d'élève préféré.

Enfin, lundi matin, elle se leva de bonne heure, se prépara et se rendit à son tout premier jour de travail. Jon lui ouvrit la porte, il semblait très joyeux.

« Bonjour, entrez. Voulez-vous une tasse de café ? »

« Non merci. »

« Et des croissants, j'en ai acheté à la boulangerie à coté. »

« Alors je ne peux pas refuser. »

« Non, ils sont délicieux. »

Ils s'assirent à une petite table dans l'arrière boutique et mangèrent en discutant des différents envois qu'ils auraient à faire aujourd'hui. Puis, ils déballèrent les cartons reçus et commencèrent à ranger les flacons, fioles et autres sachets sur les étagères sombres. A midi elle rentra chez elle pour manger, vu que sa maison n'était qu'à dix minutes de son lieu de travail, et elle retourna à la boutique à 14h.

Elle aimait bien ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas trop fatiguant et Jon était très gentil. Elle aimait particulièrement quand il se mettait à chanter, elle l'accompagnait de sa voix douce et bien plus aérienne. Parfois des clients entraient et écoutaient cet étrange duo avec plaisir, n'osant pas les déranger. Quand Kate rentrait le soir elle ne voyait pas son père qui était toujours en mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle l'entendait rentrer, tard la nuit et le matin, à son réveil il était déjà partit. De temps en temps elle veillait tard la nuit pour discuter avec lui quelques minutes.

Au magasin, il y avait peu de clients et dans les rues peu des gens, peu d'enfants, leurs parents ne les laissant pas sortir. Quelques attaques de Mangemorts avait suffit à effrayer tout les sorciers. La nuit, d'habitude si animée, le Chemin de Traverse était désert. Drago venait la voir certains après-midi et parlait avec la jeune fille, il l'invitait à des soirées ou à des fêtes mais elle devait à chaque fois refuser. Severus lui avait strictement interdit de sortir la nuit, ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer étaient tout de suite pris pour des serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres ou tout du moins pour des personnes louches. Un vent de suspicion et de peur planait sur le monde sorcier.

Kate travailla trois semaines avec Jon, tenant la caisse, renseignant les rares clients ou rangeant les étagères. Puis Jon partit en vacances même si sa bonne humeur quotidienne ne laissait nullement penser qu'il en avait besoin. Il lui avait donné toutes les consignes nécessaires et même un peu plus, plus pour rassurer la jeune fille que pour lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait à faire, il avait entièrement confiance en elle et ne serait pas partit en vacances si il avait un temps soit peu douté d'elle.

C'était la première journée où Kate était seule, elle ouvrit la boutique à l'heure et dans la matinée les clients ne se bousculaient pas pour rentrer par la porte. Par contre de nombreux sorciers préféraient transplaner ou emprunter la grosse cheminée de briques rouges. Après trois semaines tranquilles on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour venir, sachant que la jeune employée se retrouvait seule. Kate courait dans tout les sens pour aider les clients et encaisser l'argent. Les sorciers se montraient pour la plupart compréhensifs mais évidement certains perdaient patience. Il était pratiquement l'heure de fermer pour la pause déjeuner mais Kate était toujours en proie avec les clients cherchant ceci ou cela, demandant telle potion ou tel ingrédient.

« Quand serais-je servi ? » s'énerva un homme grand et aux épaules larges.

« J'arrive, j'arrive », haleta Kate en courant vers une cliente arrivée avant le sorcier. « Voilà madame, de la salsepareille, cela vous convient ? »

« Ca fait un quart d'heure que j'attends ! » continua l'homme sur le même ton. « Cet établissement est vraiment mal tenu ! Faire attendre un honnête sorcier, c'est intolérable, Melle ! »

« Et c'est intolérable d'agresser une honnête jeune fille », dit une voix glacée derrière le sorcier.

Le client se retourna et vit un jeune garçon blond. Kate fut soulagée de le voir mais cela ne résolvait pas grand chose à son problème actuel.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda d'un ton hautain le sorcier.

« Drago Malefoy », dit froidement le jeune homme.

Le sorcier s'immobilisa, le seul nom de Malefoy suffisait à effrayer la plupart des sorciers.

« Et il me semble qu'il est l'heure pour la maison de fermer », continua Drago en s'adressant à l'homme et à tout les autres clients.

Et toute la foule se dispersa immédiatement, on ne plaisantait pas avec un Malefoy, surtout en ces temps difficiles. Drago s'approcha de son amie.

« Ca va ? »

« Maintenant oui, merci beaucoup. C'est fou, la semaine dernière on avait tout au plus cinq clients par jour. On sent que la rentrée approche. »

« Tu vas fermer ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner au restaurant, c'est moi qui invite. »

« Vraiment ? C'est très gentil, c'est d'accord. Attend, je prend mes affaires. »

Kate ferma la boutique et ils marchèrent à travers le chemin de Traverse obstinément désert.

« Il n'y a qu'un Malefoy pour oser se promener dans la rue », remarqua Kate

« Les serviteurs du Seigneur de Ténèbres n'attaquent pas en pleine journée et il est aussi vrai que ma situation me protège d'eux. »

« Regarde ! La boutique des jumeaux Weasley ! On y va ? On pourrait y faire le plein pour la rentrée, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de nous vendre quelque chose. Ils savent parfaitement que leur marchandise sera utilisée contre les Gryffondors. Et même si on peu acheter, ils communiqueront la liste de nos achats à leur frère, donc à tout ses idiots de camardes et avec un peu de chance ils éviteront nos plans. »

« On n'est pas obligé de s'en servir contre les Gryffondors et même si on s'en sert sur eux, ça corsera un peu la partie de déjouer leurs plans pour éviter nos propres plans. De plus ils nous vendront peut-être quelque chose pour l'amour de l'art. »

« Je n'y crois pas trop. »

Finalement ils entrèrent dans la boutique, sous les yeux éberlués des jumeaux. Comment un Malefoy osait pénétrer dans l'antre des Weasley ? Ils passèrent en caisse, ayant acheté des gâteaux transformant en divers animaux ou faisant grossir certaines parties du visage et des objets attaquant les gens comme une écharpe s'enroulant autour de la tête pour empêcher la personne de voir et aussi pleins de trucs marrants qu'ils réserveraient pour les grandes occasions. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, n'ayant échangé aucun mot avec les propriétaires quand ils entendirent quelqu'un transplaner. Puis deux autres personnes. Ils se retournèrent : Potter et ses amis.

« Maman veut que... »commença Ron et s'arrêta en voyant Drago et Kate. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je me le demande aussi, comment ce fait-il que je sois entouré d'autant de rats et de cloportes ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Malefoy », siffla Hermione.

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, sang de bourbe. »

« Tu vas le paye »r, dit Harry en levant sa baguette.

Immédiatement Drago leva sa baguette. Kate se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« On y va », Drago, dit-elle à son ami. « Je ne tiens pas plus que toi à rester ici. »

Cette phrase était directement adressée à Harry, depuis noël elle essayait de montrer le plus de dégoût en sa présence et il semblait qu'il faisait exactement la même chose. Ils sortirent du magasin, Drago était furieux mais il reprit bien vite son visage impassible.

« Je l'aurais un jour ce maudit Potter. »

« Oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Pas la peine ? Il a envoyé mon père en prison ! »

« Je sais mais Tu-Sais-Qui saura faire ça mieux que toi, non ? »

« Bien sûr. Aller, allons à ce restaurant, il parait qu'il est super. »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement dans un restaurant chic bourré de monde mais où le nom de Malefoy fit trouver immédiatement une bonne table.

« Et que dit ton père de la fréquentation d'un Malefoy ? » demanda soudainement au milieu du repas Drago.

« Il a un peu peur, comme tout les sorciers, mais il prend ça bien. Si tu le connaissais tu l'aimerais probablement beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir chez toi ? »

« Non, il...disons qu'il fréquente le minimum de personne, il se méfie de tout le monde. Pour me protéger. Je ne dois donc donner mon adresse à personne et encore moins ramener des gens à la maison. C'est la règle d'or. Et... »

Kate baissa la voix.

« ...Avec ton père, ça se passe comment ? »

« Pas super bien. On a... des avis différents sur certains sujets. C'est pas toujours la fête à la maison mais de toute façon on se voit peu souvent, fuite oblige. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria soudain Kate. « Tu as vu l'heure ! Je dois ouvrir le magasin ! »

« File, je m'occupe de payer. Bye. »

« Merci beaucoup », dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue. « On se revoit bientôt. »

Le soir, elle rentra chez elle, épuisée par cette journée chargée. Il y avait de la lumière dans l'appartement. Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à s'en servir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Entre, c'est moi », lui cria son père.

« Tu rentres tôt, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai appris pour ta visite au magasin des Weasley avec Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Malefoy et Potter n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour se battre et toi tu emmènes ton copain chez les Weasley ! Ne recommence jamais ça tu m'entends ? Potter a assez de problème comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, je te rappelle que les Mangemorts le recherche partout sans relâche. »

« Je ne pensais pas le trouver là. Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je lui tape la causette ? « Salut Harry, comment ça va ? Tu arrives à échapper au malade qui veut te tuer depuis que t'es tout petit ? » Bien sûr que non ! C'est pour ça que j'ai entraîné immédiatement Drago dehors. »

« Tu n'aurais tout simplement pas dû rentrer ! Kate, tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? J'ai terriblement honte, j'ai certifié à Mac Gonagall que cela ne se reproduirait pas. »

« Tu as vu Min' ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien pour l'instant mais tu l'as déçue. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que tu ailles chez les Malefoys. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C'est injuste. »

« Crois-tu qu'il y ait vraiment une justice ? »

Kate comprit alors que son père n'allait pas bien, sa voix avait faibli.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? » demanda–t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« L'histoire se reproduit, identique. Le seigneur des Ténèbre rassemble autours de lui les pires créatures. Il sème l'horreur et la mort sur son sillage. Et encore, l'Ordre est sûr qu'il n'a pas encore regroupé toutes ses forces. Tout repose sur Potter et il n'est pas prêt, s'il l'attaque il se fera tuer à coup sûr. »

« Je pense que tu le sous-estimes », tenta Kate. « Et tu as tort, tout n'est pas identique. Toi tu es là, du bon côté cette fois. Si ça se joue à peu c'est peut-être toi qui fera pencher la balance. Et va te reposer, tu es fatigué, tu travailles trop. Après une bonne nuit de repos tu verras que le ciel n'est pas aussi gris que tu le penses. »

« Bonne nuit Kate et merci. »

« Bonne nuit. »


	15. Séjour chez les Malfoys

Disclaimer : cette histoire (fruit de mon imagination très fertile) ne m'apporte aucun revenu financier, je laisse à la grandiose JK Rowling le soin de devenir riche. C'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré, disons qu'il fait surtout la transition avec d'autres chapitres plus mouvementés. Bonne lecture et merci encore à tout mes reviewers. 

Chapitre quinze : Séjour chez les Malefoy 

On était à deux semaines de la rentrée scolaire. Le temps était maussade comme s'il voulait s'accorder avec les sentiments des sorciers. Voldemort avait légèrement cessé ses attaques mais chacun savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Et il est bien pire d'attendre une guerre que l'on sait sans pitié que de se faire surprendre par elle. L'anxiété grandissait dans tous les cœurs des sorciers mais ils ne savaient que trop que l'on ne pourrait y échapper. Kate attendait sur une petite place devant le chaudron baveur. Assise sur le bord de la fontaine elle jouait distraitement avec l'eau. Elle avait mis un jean et un T-shirt vert qui étaient tout à fait présentables, afin de ne pas faire mauvaise impression à la mère de Drago. Même si elle l'avait déjà rencontré, ce n'était que cinq minutes et elle n'avait pu se faire une véritable impression de la jeune fille. Kate ignorait si elle verrait Mr Malefoy, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette « chance ». Soudain quelqu'un l'appela au loin, elle releva la tête et vit son ami qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Salut, c'est toutes tes affaires ?

Oui, j'ai dû tout préparer pour la rentrée. Comment es-tu venu ?

Par un portoloin et on repart dans dix minutes par le même moyen. C'est cette canette de bière. Attends, je vais t'aider à porter ça.

La sensation qu'elle éprouva quand elle toucha le portoloin ne fut pas des plus agréable mais heureusement très rapide. Et en une fraction de seconde elle passa d'un rue dans Londres à un parc verdoyant entourant une imposante bâtisse sombre. Anka, que Kate portait sous le bras piaillait dans sa cage et elle ne se calma que lorsque la jeune fille la relâcha. Les deux jeunes gens furent accueillis par un elfe de maison qui leur dit que la maîtresse de maison allait arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard Mme Malefoy apparue.

Bonjour, s'exclama t-elle, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Bonjour, il était très court vous savez. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.

C'est tout naturel voyons. Drago va te montrer ta chambre, tes affaires seront montées par notre elfe de maison. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler, Drago tu lui fait faire le tour de la maison s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage aussi peu accueillant que semblait l'être toute la maison. Les murs étaient pour la plupart recouverts de tapisseries vert foncé et parfois les murs de pierres grises étaient même à nu.

Voilà ta chambre, annonça Drago quand ils eurent traversé assez de couloirs pour que Kate ne pu se souvenir du chemin. C'est la plus lumineuse de la maison, elle avait été prévue pour une éventuelle petite sœur...

Est-ce qu'elle est rose ?

Entre et tu verras...

Et Kate ouvrit la porte de bois ornée de feuillage. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Cette chambre était digne d'un conte de fée. Ok, elle était rose mais tout était si bien agencé qu'il se dégageait une impression d'enfance encore palpable. Le lit à baldaquin deux places était entouré de fins rideaux blancs et les gros oreillers de soie semblaient n'attendre que quelqu'un pour dormir. Le miroir de la coiffeuse était encadré par des roses rouges et roses conservant leur fraîcheur et leur parfum grâce à la magie. Habituellement Kate n'appréciait pas ce genre de meubles, séparément elle n'aimait pas. Mais là elle trouvait ça tellement mignon, tellement innocent, en totale contradiction avec le reste de la maison.

Alors ? demanda finalement Drago. Ca t'ira ?

C'est magnifique. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu de petite sœur ?

Mes parents ont décidé que c'était pas une bonne idée, en réalité mon père a décidé. C'est ma mère qui a aménagé la chambre, elle aurait tant voulu avoir une fille... Ma chambre est juste à côté. Je te montre le reste de la maison ?

Maison est un bien faible mot. Aller, c'est parti pour un tour dans le labyrinthe !

Tu riras moins quand tu te seras perdu, dit malicieusement Drago.

Le repas fut servi à 19h30 précise dans une immense salle de réception bien peu chaleureuse. Drago, sa mère et Kate étaient installés au bout d'une longue table qui semblait inadaptée à un si petit nombre de convives. Le dîner fut relativement silencieux mis à part quelques tentatives de discussions qui s'achevaient rapidement sur un pesant silence.

C'est délicieux, tenta Kate. Mme Malefoy, ces plats sont exquis.

Appelle moi Narcissa. Tu sais, Kate, ce sont nos elfes de maisons qui font tout.

Kate s'était une fois de plus trompée en voulant faire un compliment à la maîtresse de maison. N'ayant jamais eu d'elfes de maison elle-même, elle avait du mal à se souvenir que c'était eux qui faisaient tout. Pour passer pour une idiote c'était réussi !

Drago et Kate quittèrent la table en fin de repas en veillant bien à saluer la sorcière, et regagnèrent l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Arrivés sur leurs paliers, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quel horrible dîner, dit Drago quand il put reprendre son souffle. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si pénible.

Est-ce toujours comme ça ?

Oh non ! D'habitude mes parents m'ignorent et parlent de leurs affaires. Mais là c'était pire. Ma mère n'est vraiment pas douée pour discuter d'autres choses que des affaires de mon père.

Elle a quand même fait des efforts. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours quand on se connaîtra mieux.

J'en doute.

On verra bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'ai une collection intéressante à te montrer dans ma chambre. Après toi.

Drago ! Ta chambre est...tellement sombre.

Dans la pénombre, on distinguait un lit à baldaquin vert sombre, une vieille cheminée noire et une imposante bibliothèque en ébène. De lourds rideaux violets tombaient sur la fenêtre et la longue table où devait travailler le jeune homme était éclairée par une lumière rougeâtre. Rien ne semblait très accueillant et Kate doutait vraiment qu'on puisse aimer vivre là dedans.

Tu es sûr que tu as allumé la lumière ?

Te moque pas d'moi. Ce que tu vois c'est la chambre que je montre aux gens que je ne connais pas.

Parce que des inconnus viennent souvent dans ta chambre ? se moqua la jeune fille.

Bien sûr que non, dit Drago exaspéré, mais c'est la chambre que je montre à mes parents, ce n'est pas celle où je vis.

Normal, tu es à Hogwarts toute l'année.

Tu sais que tu es exaspérante parfois !

Je sais, merci. Bon, alors elle est où ta vraie chambre ?

Ici !

Et il sortit sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement du poignet et la chambre fut éclairée de toutes parts. Le lit fut enveloppé d'une douce lumière verte, au dessus de la table de travail du jeune homme – où traînaient toutes sortes de fioles et vieux livres ouverts – s'allumèrent de petites lucioles vertes, argentées et bleues procurant à l'endroit un aspect très particulier mais très beau, à la fois secret et mystérieux mais bien plus proche de ce que Kate aimait. Le changement était saisissant. La noirceur avait fait place aux couleurs rutilantes de Serpentard. On pouvait apprécier à présent la beauté de la cheminée de marbre où flambait un feu, les moelleux cousins verts et argents posés sur le lit et la bibliothèque où il est vrai l'éclairage argenté permettait bien mieux de choisir un ouvrage.

C'est...magnifique, ne put que dire la jeune fille.

Tu trouves ? Parfois je pense qu'il y a trop de lumière.

Non, c'est parfait. T'es pas une taupe quand même ! Mais ça m'étonne un peu de toi.

C'est vrai ?

Je t'imagine bien plus sombre que ça, d'un autre côté c'est parfait pour un Serpentard. Tu dis que tes parents ne connaissent pas ta chambre ?

Oui, c'est...disons personnel. Ce serait leur montrer trop de moi. Et comme à la maison on doit éviter de trop connaître les gens...

Alors tu enfreins la règle avec moi ?

Parce que tu crois bien me connaître ?

Pas mal vu que moi j'ai vu ta chambre...Bon, c'est quoi cette collection que tu voulais me montrer ?

Drago s'éloigna pour ouvrir une armoire imposante elle aussi faite en ébène. Lorsque les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent une lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur et l'on pu voir mieux son contenu. Là, étaient entreposées des centaines de fioles de toutes sortes, des flocons des toutes les couleurs.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate, très intéressée.

Ma collection personnelle de potions. Sur cette étagère celles qui métamorphoses en d'autres êtres vivants. Celle là te transforme en l'animal que tu hais le plus, celle là en troll. Sur cette étagère, toutes les potions qui permettent d'agirent sur le caractère des gens et quelques unes qui permettent de capter leurs pensées. Mais les effets secondaires sont très dangereux et parfois permanents. Là, celles qui ne changent qu'une partie de l'individu.

Comme la couleur des cheveux...

Disons plutôt faire apparaître des furoncles ou un troisième bras. Et le clou de la collection...

Le jeune homme appuya sur un petit levier derrière l'armoire et, sur le dernier rayon inutilisé, apparurent soudain des petites fioles.

A quoi servent-elles ? demanda Kate.

Celles-là sont interdites par le ministère de la magie. Elles peuvent tuer, parfois dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tu ne comptes pas t'en servir ? demanda la jeune fille anxieuse.

Non, sauf en dernier recours...

C'est une très belle collection, tenta Kate pour changer de sujet. Peu de sorciers en ont de pareilles.

Peu de sorciers en avaient de telles en effet mais certains en avaient tout de même. Et au premier rang, son père. Severus, en tant que professeur de potions en avaient une quantité phénoménale mais celle-ci avait une particularité que celle de Snape n'avait pas : elle défiait la loi. Et la jeune fille savait ce qu'il arriverait si le jeune homme était prit avec de telles potions. Et les relations avec son père ne ferraient qu'aggraver la situation. Lui dévoiler à elle ce secret prouvait qu'il avait vraiment confiance en la jeune fille. Elle s'en voulu presque de n'avoir pas été honnête avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir dit que son père était leur professeur préféré. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit.

Il discutèrent le reste de la soirée puis Kate regagna sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement.

Toc Toc Toc.

Kate alla ouvrir la porte.

Kate, je ne pensais pas que tu serais prête.

Bonjour, sourit la jeune fille. C'est pas parce que je dors dans la chambre à la Belle au Bois Dormant que je fais d'interminables grasses matinées.

Tu viens déjeuner ?

Attend trente secondes, je me passe un coup de brosse à cheveux.

Narcissa avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner quand ils descendirent. Elle les accueilli presque chaleureusement et leur annonça qu'aujourd'hui ils devraient travailler leur transplanage. Avant de passer l'examen ils devraient étudier les livres car une mauvaise manœuvre pouvait être très dangereuse.

Allons voler, proposa Drago quand ils eurent terminé de manger.

Tout en volant dans l'immense parc des Malefoys, les deux jeunes gens discutaient joyeusement. Elle préférait voir Drago seul car quand sa mère était à proximité il n'était pas naturel, bien plus réservé qu'à l'habitude. Kate n'aurait jamais crut que son ami puisse être réservé mais elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et ne pouvait en douter. Il était mal à l'aise avec sa mère ce qui la rendait elle-même mal à l'aise. La propriété des Malefoys était immense. Ils possédaient un grand parc au style très français avec les ifs et les plantations géométriques, les fontaines et les bancs de pierres. De leurs balais cela était très beau mais elle se dit que quand on marchait au milieu de ce jardin cela devait être très romantique et rappeler les grandes réceptions que les marquis et autres comtes devaient faire au temps jadis. Bien sûr cette vision romanesque était entachée par la relative froideur de la maison même et de la réputation du maître des lieux qui était loin de correspondre à l'image d'un grand seigneur qui organise des soirées romantiques.

Ils passèrent l'après midi dans une salle sombre dont l'unique fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, leur donnant l'envie irrésistible de sortir.

On peut pas faire un tour ? demanda Kate.

Désolé mais c'est le règlement.

Je déteste les règlements. Et si on essayait de transplaner ?

Maintenant ? On n'a pas assez étudié ça pourrait être dangereux.

Depuis quand as tu peur du danger ? Et plus vite on saura transplaner et plus vite on sera dehors.

Tu n'es pas très patiente.

Je suis venue passer du temps avec toi et je ne pense pas que cette salle soit super pour s'amuser.

Faisons une pause alors, capitula Drago.

Super ! On va faire un tour ? Un tout petit tour ? Un mini tour ?

La porte est fermée.

Quoi ?

Ma mère veut s'assurer qu'on travaille bien.

Est-ce vraiment la véritable raison ?

En réalité on a certains invités disons...particuliers.

Et en transplanant ? On peut peut-être sortir de cette façon.

Dois-je te rappeler qu'on ne sait pas.

Allons, tu sais bien qu'on est capable de le faire. Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça. On a apprit des sortilèges très durs en moins de temps que ça. On a déjà vu des sorciers le faire, on a lu deux-trois livres, alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Kate, tu es toujours la même, sourit le jeune homme.

Toi tu as changé. Le garçon que je connaissais n'aurait pas hésité. Je comprends que tu agisses différemment avec tes parents mais ici nous sommes seuls.

Tu as gagné, jusqu'où allons nous ?

Disons le bout de la pièce pour commencer. Ne tentons pas le diable.

Leurs premiers essais furent des échecs. Ca n'était finalement pas aussi simple mais peu à peu ils sentaient vers quoi se diriger et instinctivement ils comprenaient ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis ils ressentirent une sensation particulière. C'était un peu comme si leurs corps bougeaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si les particules qui les formaient bougeaient légèrement. En fin d'après-midi Mme Malefoy vint les « relâcher ». Ils étaient épuisés mais fiers d'eux-mêmes même s'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.


	16. Transplanage et soirée costumée

Disclaimer : les personnages sont toujours à JK Rowling et je n'en tire toujours aucun profit.

Chapitre seize : Transplanage et soirée costumée.

Les jours passaient, tranquillement, au manoir Malefoy, entre leçons de transplanage et courses en balais. Les deux jeune gens s'amusaient, se retrouvaient, presque aussi bien que lorsqu'ils étaient à Hogwarts.

Un soir, ils rentrèrent tardivement d'une promenade en balais et avaient cinq minutes de retard pour le dîner, c'est-à-dire de quoi déclancher les colères de Narcissa. Ils pénétrèrent en courant dans la salle à manger et s'assirent précipitamment à table, haletants.

« Pardon mère », dit Drago, « nous… »

« Tu ne salues plus ton père », dit d'une voix grave et froide Mr Malefoy.

« Père ?! C'est une surprise… »

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? » dit Mr Malefoy en tournant la tête vers Kate.

« Père, je te présente Kate Rockwell. Kate, mon père. »

« Enchantée », dit Kate d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre.

On apporta le repas, dans un silence de mort les quatre sorciers mangèrent.

« Melle », dit finalement Mr Malefoy, « j'ose espérer que ma présence ici ne sera pas dévoilée. Drago vous fait confiance, puis-je en faire autant ? »

« Vous pouvez avoir autant confiance en moi qu'en Drago », répondit Kate.

« Vous voyez, je veux voir ma famille le plus possible, malgré ma situation. »

Il mentait, Kate le voyait très bien. Le père de Drago n'avait pas l'esprit de famille, une seule chose lui importait : Voldemort. Kate remercia mentalement son père d'avoir changé, sans cela il serait aussi froid que ne l'était Mr Malefoy.

« Et que fait votre père ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier du nom de Rockwell et élevant sa fille seule depuis peu. »

« Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? » demanda Kate d'une voix dure.

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, disons que j'ai voulu en connaître plus sur l'amie de mon fils. »

« C'est la même chose ! »

« Quelqu'un veut des haricots verts ? » demanda Narcissa pour tenter de relâcher un peu la pression qui régnait à présent.

« Mon père est un cracmol », dit finalement Kate.

« Je vois. »

Ces deux mots étaient dédaigneux, Kate l'avait ressentit comme un coup de couteau. En deux mots il lui avait fait sentir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Kate avait inventé ce mensonge au cas extrême où on lui posait trop de question. Par exemple si Drago était trop curieux par rapport à son père qui interdisait quiconque de venir chez lui. Elle continuait à soutenir le regard de l'homme, ne voulant pas lui laisser le dessus.

« Je dois partir », dit Lucius Malefoy.

Narcissa le suivit et les deux Serpentard entendirent qu'une discussion animée commençait. Drago était désolé pour son amie. Le dîner se termina avec les trois sorciers et ils montèrent rapidement se coucher.

Kate se leva le lendemain, il lui restait cinq jours avec celui-ci à passer au manoir puis ce serait la rentrée. Elle prit une douche dans sa salle de bain rose où régnait en continu une odeur de forêt printanière et un bruit lointain de chants d'oiseaux. Elle retrouva Drago pour déjeuner mais ils ne virent pas Narcissa de toute la matinée. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête et commencèrent leurs essais pour transplaner et toujours aucune trace de la mère de Drago. Finalement elle revint au manoir sur les coups de seize heure.

« Bonjour », dit-elle d'une voix chantante que Kate ne lui connaissait pas.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Drago. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« J'ai commencé les préparatifs. »

« Les préparatifs pour quoi ? »

« Pour la grande fête « Mythologies du monde » que je vais donner ici. Nous devons continuer à vivre comme si de rien était et inviter nos amis et d'autres personnes. Ce sera grandiose. Et j'ai déjà nos costumes. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Drago soupçonneux de voir sa mère si enthousiaste.

« Mais vous ne les verrez pas avant le bal. »

« Pourquoi ? Et il est quand ce bal ? »

« Samedi soir. Et je préfère garder la surprise pour vos costumes. »

Drago et Kate n'aimaient pas trop l'idée que Narcissa se soit occupé de leurs costumes et redoutaient le résultat.

Depuis trois jours le manoir était en ébullition. Tout devait être prêt pour la fête et Narcissa veillait à que tout soit parfait. Des elfes de maisons avaient été réquisitionnés exprès pour cette fête et des dizaines d'entre eux s'affairaient rien que pour la cuisine. Des invitations avaient été envoyé à travers tout le monde sorcier, toute personne influente avait été invitée, même les moins appréciées par la famille Malefoy. Ainsi Dumbledore viendrait probablement s'il pouvait se libérer. Certaines invitations étaient non nominales et l'organisatrice en chef ignorait donc vraiment qui serait là et après tout cela importait peu puisque le but de cette soirée était de redorer le blason Malefoy. Kate avait apprit que son père serait là et elle essaya en vain d'imaginer en quoi il allait se déguiser.

Lorsque les deux serpentards se réveillèrent, Narcissa transplanait dans tous les coins de la maison. La fête était pour le soir même et tout devait être prêt et à la hauteur de la réputation des Malefoy. Kate et Drago s'éclipsèrent rapidement, prirent leurs balais et partirent faire une ballade. La veille ils avaient eu leur diplôme de transplanage et ils fêtèrent ça tout les deux par une journée en tête à tête avant ce qu'ils appelaient « le calvaire » car si l'idée d'une fête était plutôt bien, celle de se déguiser l'était un peu moins. Ils rentrèrent vers dix-huit heure, épuisés et relativement salis par leur journée mouvementée faite de courses et de combats amicaux. Mais s'ils rentraient joyeux, Narcissa ne l'était pas du tout.

« Où étiez-vous ? Vous devriez déjà être prêt ! »

« Nous étions… »

« Qu'importe ! Aller vous laver et vous habiller ! Vos costumes sont dans vos chambres ! »

« On pourrait… », tenta Drago

« On ne discute pas ! Allez ! Filez ! »

Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier qui montait à leurs chambres mais quand Narcissa ne fut plus en vu ils ralentirent la cadence.

« Elle est stressée », dit Drago.

« Ca peut se comprendre, elle a réussit à préparer cette soirée en moins d'une semaine. C'est un sacré défit que tout se passe bien. »

Ils se trouvaient à présent sur leur palier.

« J'ai peur de rentrer », avoua Kate. « J'ai peur du costume que ta mère ma trouvé. »

« Et moi donc. On n'a pas trop le choix. Bon, j'y vais. Si tu m'entends hurler c'est que je ne vais pas à la fête. »

« Ce ne sera peut –être pas aussi terrible. »

« On verra bien. »

Kate entra dans sa chambre rose et rechercha le costume des yeux. Il était pendu au baldaquin du lit. Et il n'était pas mal finalement et il lui correspondait plutôt bien. Au moins ce n'était pas une déesse greluche genre Aphrodite. Elle prit une longue douche et commença à s'habiller. La tunique blanche lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds dans des plis très harmonieux. Elle avait une ceinture faite de feuilles d'olivier, un pendentif en forme de chouette et un bouclier doré qu'elle trouva pas forcément pratique pour danser et qu'elle oublierait sur une chaise au cours de la soirée. Elle boucla légèrement se cheveux noirs à l'aide d'un sort minime – comme le lui avait conseillé Narcissa sur un morceau de parchemin – et enfila le dernier accessoire : le casque doré. A présent Kate ressemblait parfaitement à Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la raison. Elle consulta l'heure, il était temps de rejoindre Drago. Il n'avait pas crié, on pouvait donc espérer que son costume ne soit pas trop mal. Elle frappa à sa porte.

« Entre », cria t-il.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Il était encore dans sa salle de bain.

« Aller », s'impatienta t-elle. « Montre-moi. »

Et il sortit. Il était vêtu d'une tunique rouge façon celte, à son ceinturon de cuir il portait une impressionnante épée de fer. Son casque recouvert d'émail rouge était orné de symboles celtiques représentant par endroits des animaux tels que le cheval ou le sanglier. Ces vêtements donnaient au jeune homme une impression de force et de virilité mais Kate ne parvenait pas à retrouver le nom du dieu auquel ils faisaient référence.

« Ouaou ! » s'écria Drago en voyant le jeune sorcière. « Tu fais une Athéna magnifique. En somme nous sommes tout deux dieux de la guerre ma mère a pas trop mal choisi. J'aime bien Teutatès, il a un côté sombre très intéressant. »

« Je connaissais pas spécialement ce dieu mais je dois dire que ça te va bien. Alors mon cher ami dieu de la guerre ? Nos guerrières personnes descendent où on attend demain pour sortir ? »

« Allons-y, sinon ma mère va faire une crise. »

En bas, entre les colonnes de marbres et autres lieux à aspect mythologique, les invités commençaient à arriver. On y voyait des gens habillés de toutes sortes qui discutaient et admiraient leurs costumes respectifs. Narcissa était à la porte d'entrée, à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle portait elle aussi une toge façon grecque. Dans sa chevelure elle avait glissé des lys d'un blanc parfait et à sa fine ceinture pendait des plumes de paon le tout rappelant la très jalouse Héra. A ce moment, Dumbledore entra, vêtu d'une longue toge bleue et d'un trident, il avait accroché dans ses cheveux blancs et sa barbe des algues vertes et un léger bruit de vague accompagnait ses pas. Il était très convainquant en Poséidon. Mme Malefoy appela les deux adolescents.

« Drago, Kate ! Venez saluer votre directeur. »

« Bonjour professeur », dirent en chœur les deux serpentards.

« Bonsoir. Jolis costumes. J'espère n'avoir à déclarer la guerre à aucun de vous deux. »

« Vous perdriez encore », sourit Kate.

Drago entraîna rapidement la jeune fille à l'écart et ils commencèrent à s'attaquer au buffet avant que les foudres d'Héra ne le remarque et les prit d'aller jouer ailleurs. Il y avait à présent plus de deux cent personnes dans la grande salle de réception et d'autres encore dehors. Beaucoup n'étaient pas reconnaissable du fait de leur déguisement et pouvaient très bien être des ennemis de la famille. Enfin, Severus fit son entrée. Kate ne l'avait pas vu et c'est son ami qui le lui fit remarquer.

« Original les couleurs qu'il porte : noir », dit le garçon.

« Au moins il a fait un effort avec le…les chiens ? »

« Disons le chien à trois têtes. Allons saluer Hadès notre cher maître de potions. »

Narcissa et Severus étaient en pleine discussion sur la décoration et cela ne semblait pas passionner le professeur.

« Bonsoir professeur », dirent les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Bonsoir. Je suis ravi de retrouver les deux meilleurs élèves de ma maison. »

« Merci professeur », dit Kate. « C'est un très joli…chien. »

« Il est un peu turbulent », dit le professeur en tirant sur la chaîne.

Ils laissèrent là Snape et commencèrent à danser au milieu des colonnes de marbres. Ils se retrouvèrent vite le centre de toutes les attentions tant leur danse était à la fois énergique et synchronisée sur la musique. Puis, alors que tout le monde était en train de danser, Narcissa demanda le silence à l'assemblée. Kate et Drago n'apprécièrent pas particulièrement d'être interrompus pendant leur super numéro de « je danse en imitant un animal », petit jeu qu'ils avaient inventé sur place et qui les faisait mourir de rire, surtout alors que Drago commençait à imiter un éléphant et Kate un kangourou.

« Bonsoir, chers amis et autres », déclara la maîtresse de maison. « C'est un honneur et une joie de vous voir tous ici et je vous remercie de votre présence. J'aimerais porter un toast en l'honneur de mon fils Drago et de son amie Kate Rockwell qui ont obtenus cette semaine leur diplôme de transplanage ! »

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tant c'était gênant. A ses côtés, Drago, tout fier montrait son plus beau sourire triomphal à la foule.

« J'ai pensé vous faire une petite surprise pour cette occasion », continua t-elle, « j'ai invité vos amis Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe à passer la fin du week-end avec vous. »

Re-applaudissements de la foule mais cette fois-ci le sourire de Drago n'était plus aussi triomphal et la jeune fille sentit qu'il se retenait de grimacer. Leurs trois amis s'approchèrent d'eux. Pansy et Gregory portaient respectivement de grandes robes argentée et dorée qui étaient coupées d'une façon vraiment peu esthétique.

« Depuis quand des sacs poubelles sont considérés comme des dieux ? » murmura Drago à l'oreille de son ami.

Kate sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, voulant éviter de paraître malpolie. Vincent était quant à lui déguisé en Bouddha. La jeune fille se retint de dire que Bouddha n'était pas un dieu et salua son ami.

« C'est super ! » dit Pansy. « On va dormir ici ! »

« Magnifique ! » murmura Drago.

« Comment trouvez-vous nos costumes ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix criarde. « Nous sommes le soleil et la lune. »

« C'est original », reconnu Kate. « On va danser Drago ? »

C'était une série de slows mais la jeune fille sentait que son ami avait du mal à digérer la surprise de sa mère. Puis, vinrent des danses plus rythmées où Kate et Drago purent vraiment s'amuser. Quand vint une valse, Kate allait s'asseoir, fatiguée des précédentes danses, quand Snape s'approcha des deux Serpentards.

« Mr Malefoy ? Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? »

« Heu ? Bien sûr professeur. »

Et sous l'oeil surprit de Drago, Severus prit la main de Kate et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

« Vous prenez goût à danser avec moi professeur », remarqua la jeune fille alors qu'elle tournoyait dans les bras de son professeur de potion.

« Quand on a trouvé une si bonne cavalière, on ne la lâche pas. »

Tout le monde s'amusait et la danse de Kate avec Snape fut à peine remarquée que par quelques invités. Puis, Kate retrouva Drago et ils partirent faire un tour sur la terrasse, où l'air était plus frais. Un elfe de maison leur apporta deux boissons et ils les sirotèrent en regardant les étoiles. Mais bien vite, l'envie de s'amuser reprit le dessus et ils retournèrent faire des acrobaties aux milieux de danseurs. Cette fois-ci c'était à qui ferait les figures les plus impressionnantes. Kate fit une roulade en l'air suivie d'un grand écart mais ça n'était rien à côté du poirier de Drago et de son final en pont sous les applaudissements des invités. Narcissa elle même rit aux pitreries de son fils.

Puis, une série de slows permit aux deux Serpentards de se reposer un peu. Là, un jeune homme déguisé en Horus, vint silencieusement demander à Kate de danser. La jeune fille ne savait pas qui il était à causer de son masque de faucon et la seule certitude qu'elle avait c'est que c'était un homme et qu'il avait environ vingt ans, peut-être 17 ou peut-être 25 mais pas plus. La musique enveloppa les deux danseurs et la voix cristalline de la chanteuse semblait flotter autour d'eux. Kate se laissa aller dans un doux sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude. Elle releva brusquement la tête. Cet inconnu ne lui était pas si inconnu finalement.


	17. Horus et baverie

Chapitre dix-sept : Horus et baverie

Elle attrapa son cavalier par le bras et le tira vivement vers la sortie. S'assurant que personne ne les suivait elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle était furieuse de le trouver là, et aussi très angoissée.

Harry, dit-elle simplement ne sachant que dire d'autre.

L'inconnu ne disait rien et essayait de mimer l'incompréhension.

Harry, continua t-elle, je sais que c'est toi.

Comment as-tu su ? dit-il finalement.

Tu n'es pas n'importe qui...

Elle avait faillit dire « pour moi » mais c'était retenue.

Que fais-tu là ? dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Je viens m'amuser...

Maintenant tu vas repartir.

Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui presse ?

Rien à part que tu es entourée de mangemorts.

Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu.

Mais moi si. Dumbledore sait que tu es là ?

Pas tout à fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de venir ?

Juste l'envie de m'amuser.

Va t'en maintenant.

Voyons, une dernière danse...

Va t'en ou je vais signaler ta présence à mon...

Elle s'arrêta, elle allait dire « mon père ». Pourquoi était-il si difficile de ne rien lui dire ? Peut-être parce que lui connaissait aussi le double côté de Snape.

A ton... ?

A mon ... maître, dit Kate en se mordant la langue, ce mensonge idiot lui coûtait mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Voldemort ? dit-il froidement.

Qui d'autre ?

Tu n'as pas de marque à ton poignet ? remarqua t-il.

Je ne suis qu'en initiation. A ton avis pourquoi ai-je passé les vacances au manoir Malefoy ? Maintenant va t-en.

Ce mensonge semblait avoir beaucoup choqué le jeune homme. Il acquiesça et transplana. Kate s'assit sur un banc non loin de là et essaya d'arrêter ses mains qui tremblaient. Quel affreux mensonge. Si cela revenait aux oreilles de son père ? Pour cela il faudrait qu'Harry avoue qu'il est venu à la soirée et jamais il ne le ferra, il sait que ce serait trahir la confiance de Dumbledore. Et s'il inventait un truc pour le leur dire. Un truc comme « je l'ai vu en rêve ». C'était probable, ça allait de la sécurité de ces amis cette information.

Doucement elle regagna la salle de bal, il était près de deux heures du matin et les invités commençaient à partir. Toute l'énergie et l'envie de faire la fête avaient disparu en voyant Harry. Sa présence ici était improbable et avait été déconcertante. Drago était près du buffet, tentant de se faire un sandwich avec les restes qu'avaient laissé Goyle et Crabbe. Kate s'approcha du jeune homme.

Ah ! Tu es là, dit-il. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Non merci, j'crois que plus rien ne passera. Où sont les autres ?

Dans le salon au fond.

Snape est partit ? demanda Kate en regardant les invités qui restaient.

Oui, il doit être frais et dispo pour aller à Hogwarts demain.

Parce que d'habitude il est frais et dispo ? plaisanta Kate.

Il m'a dit de te saluer.

Gentille attention. Bon, on rejoint les autres ?

Discutant sur la terrasse du salon, les cinq Serpentards regardaient les étoiles. Le lendemain ils seraient à Hogwarts mais pour l'instant cela leur importait peu. Pour une fois Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle participaient à la conversation et Kate remarqua que Drago semblait apprécier discuter avec Vincent et Gregory de leurs avenirs. Vers 3h ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Drago plus confortable et plus au chaud. Bien vite, Pansy et Gregory regagnèrent leur propre chambre mais Crabbe s'attarda.

Bon, je vais me coucher, dit finalement Kate aux deux garçons. Cette discussion sur le Quidditch est passionnante mais je suis crevée.

Bonne nuit, dirent en coeur les deux Serpentards.

La jeune fille regagna sa chambre toute rose. Dans un coin s'amoncelaient les affaires qu'elle emmènerait à l'école. La cage d'Anka était encore vide. L'aigle sentait quand Kate avait besoin d'elle et ne rentrait qu'à ces moments là. Demain matin elle serait probablement à la fenêtre, prête au départ. Kate enfila son pyjama, se glissa dans les draps de satin rose et éteignit la lumière. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle la rallumait. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Kate ! C'est moi, ouvre.

La jeune fille prit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora ».

Merci, dit Drago en entrant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais qu'on se lève dans... (elle regarda son réveil)...5h.

Je sais, désolé. Mais on a squatté mon lit.

Vincent s'y est endormit ?

Oui, et je me demandais...

Si tu pouvais squatter le mien ?

Elle se poussa un peu dans le grand lit.

Aller, viens. Quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour eux.

Elle ré éteignit la lumière.

Kate ?

Mmmh ?

Je me demandais...

Attend.

La jeune fille alluma la lumière, coinça des coussins sous sa tête pour être assise confortablement.

Je t'écoute, dit-elle enfin, vu que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas dormir.

Donc, je me demandais pourquoi...pourquoi ça ne marchait pas entre nous.

Mais ça marche ! Tu veux dire pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble ? Sujet difficile. Je pense que c'est parce qu'on est trop semblables. Tu es probablement mon âme soeur mais tu ne m'attires pas. C'est bizarre vu que tu es le plus beau célibataire à l'école !

C'est mal fait quand même ! plaisanta Drago.

Je sais. Mais tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un de super. Tu ne t'attendras pas à ce que se soit elle mais ce sera elle. Tiens, pourquoi pas Hermione ?

C'est une sang de bourbe ! dit Drago comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mais ce sera peut-être une sang de bourbe mais ton coeur s'en fichera bien.

Alors pour toi se sera peut-être Weasley ou...Potter !

Kate faillit s'étouffer.

Et c'est bien mieux comme ça si on n'est pas ensemble, conclue Drago. Les histoires d'amour ne sont faites que pour se compliquer la vie.

Bien dit, Mr Pessimiste de l'Amour. En tout cas ne dis pas ça aux filles à l'école, elles sont toutes folles de toi.

Vraiment ? Faut dire qu'avec mon charme... Alors elles ne viennent pas me voir à cause de toi ?

Oui, je leur fais peur. Sérieusement tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, ça explique pourquoi on n'a pas réellement de « prétendants ».

En disant ça elle savait qu'elle mentait, elle avait eu un « prétendant » mais forcément il avait fallut qu'elle lui dise non. Kate repensa à Harry, pourquoi était-il venu ? Depuis noël ils s'évitaient comme la peste et n'hésitaient pas à montrer publiquement leur haine réciproque. Et comment avait-il eu une invitation ? Certaines étaient sans nom, de là à savoir comment il s'en était procuré. Peut-être une des Weasley, les deux parents auraient dû venir mais par fierté c'étaient abstenu. Il était venu narguer les Malefoy, pensant ne pas être reconnu mais c'était sans compter Kate.

Drago et Kate passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter de la nouvelle année qui commençait. Par quel mauvais coup débuteraient-ils ? Il fallait montrer dès le début que les Serpentards étaient toujours là, que le Serpent n'avait pas quitté l'école. Mais toutes leurs farces nécessitaient une bonne préparation et ils ne pouvaient agir du jour au lendemain, malgré tout ils retinrent quelques idées pour la suite de l'année. A dix heure ils quittèrent le grand lit et descendirent petit-déjeuner. Pour l'instant la fatigue ne se faisait pas trop ressentir du fait de l'excitation de retrouver leur école. Pansy était déjà à table et parlait avec sa voix criarde à Gregory qui buvait ses paroles et à Vincent à qui cela donnait mal à la tête.

Salut les jeunes ! Dit Kate. Bien dormit ?

Très bien, répondit Pansy, j'ai passé une super soirée. Comme les déguisements étaient beaux, et les décors, sublimes ! Ta mère a vraiment beaucoup de goût, Drago. J'ai hâte de retourner à l'école...

Et elle parla à ce rythme tout le reste du repas. A la fin, Drago s'endormit presque et Kate trouva son bol de chocolat bien plus intéressant que la jeune fille. Finalement Pansy et son Jules d'amour montèrent chercher leurs affaires. Kate et Drago étaient encore pyjamas, contrairement aux autres Serpentards, ils déjeunaient toujours comme cela et la présence de leurs amis ne suffisait pas à changer cette habitude. Ils montèrent s'habiller et à 10h45 tout les septième année étaient dans le hall, près au départ. Narcissa inspecta les troupes, vérifia qu'ils avaient tout et ordonna le départ. Drago, Kate et Narcissa transplanèrent et un portoloin avait été prévu pour Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

La gare grouillait de monde. Kate se rappela sa précédente rentrée, quand elle ne connaissait personne. Cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle avait un groupe d'amis soudés et c'était nettement plus agréable. Kate remercia chaleureusement Mme Malfoy de son accueil puis celle-ci enlaça son fils, avec un sourire complice à la jeune fille. Ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un wagon libre. Drago avait prévu une quantité impressionnante de sucreries et autres confiseries en tout genre, les cinq amis ne déjeunèrent donc pas tant ils se goinfrèrent. Drago, en temps que préfet en chef s'absenta en tout cinq minutes pour briefer les nouveaux préfets, laissant à son homologue le soin d'entrer dans les détails. La nuit tomba et cette journée sans évènement particulier- Drago n'avait même pas ressentit le besoin d'aller se moquer de Potter et compagnie - s'acheva quand le train arriva en gare. Ils montèrent dans une carriole pour regagner le château qui leur manquait tant. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et Kate se disait qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse d'être là.

Hogwarts n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grand et impressionnant mais chaleureux. Dans la grande salle les élèves se répartirent par maison et attendirent les premières année qui viendraient en barques comme Kate l'avait elle même fait l'année précédente. La jeune fille vit son père, à la table des professeurs, toujours aussi froid et sérieux. Le trio des Gryffondors étaient assis à leur table et ne déniaient pas un regard en sa direction. Harry le leur avait-il dit ? Ron et Hermione pensaient-ils aussi qu'elle deviendrait un Mange mort ?

Oh, non, murmura Drago aux côtés de Kate.

Quoi ?

Le professeur, à côté de Mac Gonagall.

Oui ?

C'est Lupin.

Lupin ?

Un loup garou.

Aahh, je vois.

Kate se souvint que Min' leur en avait parlé, à elle et à sa mère, quand il était devenu professeur il y a quatre ans de cela. Emily l'avait connu alors qu'elle était élève, elle lui avait parfois parlé mais sans plus. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était un loup garou mais cela ne lui avait pas fait peur outre mesure. Bien sûr il avait failli attaquer Harry et ses amis mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Snape avait d'ailleurs été présent ce jour là. Kate regarda son père, visiblement il craignait à tout moment que Lupin ne se jette sur les élèves pour les tuer, et plus particulièrement qu'il ne se jette sur Kate. Il était devenu extrêmement protecteur depuis quelques temps, le retour imminent de Voldemort le rendait anxieux au possible.

Comment Dumbledore a t-il pu le remettre au poste de défense contre les forces du mal ? A moins que ce ne soit Snape qui n'ai ce poste.

Non, c'est pas lui, dit Kate.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Il serait sûrement plus joyeux que ça, se rattrapa Kate, il est tout renfrogné !

Tu as raison. Et regarde Potter, il est aux anges. Ca m'énerve !

T'inquiète pas, on peut arranger ça.

Comment ?

J'ai un plan. Tu as emmené tes potions ?

La plupart, oui. A laquelle penses-tu ? murmura Drago.

Celle qui te fait baver de la mousse verte.

Il faut la mélanger avec de l'eau je te rappelle.

Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on la mettra dans l'eau de l'école, avant que les élèves ne se lavent les dents. Et là, ils vont tous en baver !

Il faut distribuer l'antidote à notre maison.

Facile, tu es préfet en chef. Tu leur dis juste que c'est un nouveau rite de Serpentard pour cette année. Pendant ce temps je file jusqu'à la réserve d'eau y mettre la potion et j'en profite pour bloquer l'entrée avec un sort.

Chut ! Les premières années arrivent.

Le choixpeau magique entama son discours sur l'entente entre les maisons et Kate et Drago sourirent en pensant à leur petite fête de ce soir. La répartition eut lieu et les deux Serpentards saluèrent les heureux gagnants qui ne baveraient pas ce soir. Puis, les élèves et les professeur chantèrent l'hymne de l'école chacun à leur rythme. Drago et Kate le chantèrent à pleins poumons sur un air écossais grave et entraînant tout en dansant, bras dessus - bras dessous, sur la table, sous des regards outrés ou tout simplement amusés. Ensuite, Dumbledore présenta le professeur Lupin comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ceux qui le connaissaient déjà étaient soit un peu effrayé, soit ravis ou encore passablement énervé comme Drago. Le repas apparu et les élèves mangèrent dans un boucan d'enfer que Kate n'avait encore jamais entendu. Visiblement cela devait les soulager de se savoir à l'abri près de Dumbledore, loin de Voldemort. Toute la tension accumulée cet été semblait peu à peu s'éloigner d'eux tout en mangeant. De leur côté Kate et Drago ne perdaient pas de temps, ils avaient réussi à faire naître entre Crabbe et Goyle une compétition pour savoir lequel mangerait le plus et les deux garçons s'empiffraient sous les yeux désespérés de Pansy qui ne voulait pas que son amour de Gregory fasse une indigestion. Drago et Kate se regardaient en riant, se demandant jusqu'où ces deux idiots iraient avant de s'écrouler. Finalement il ne resta plus rien à manger avant qu'on en arrive à ce stade, effectivement sans se goinfrer les autres Serpentards avaient quand même particulièrement bien mangé. Et Crabbe gagna mais Pansy prit grand soin de consoler son petit ami, ce qui fit pratiquement vomir Kate et son compagnon. Mais il était l'heure pour Kate d'aller chercher la potion cependant elle n'avait pas le mot de passe pour le dortoir, il lui fallait encore entendre. Mac Gonagall appela les deux préfets en chef et Drago rejoignit Hermione, qui sans aucune surprise avait aussi été nommée. Leur propre briefing commençait.

Alors ? demanda Kate quand son ami revint.

C'est bien ce qu'on pensait : plus de responsabilités, plus de pouvoir et...une salle de bain dont la baignoire a tout d'une piscine olympique !

C'est vrai ? Et quand pourra t-on utiliser cette merveille ?

Quand plus personne ne bavera, lui murmura le garçon. Le mot de passe du dortoir est « rose noire », file.

Aussi discrètement qu'elle pu, Kate couru jusqu'au dortoir, monta jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, ouvrit la valise qu'elle savait contenir les potions. A l'aide de sa baguette elle ouvrit la doublure qui cachait les fioles. La potion en main, elle rejoignit sa propre chambre, prit son balai et s'envola pour la citerne d'eau. Là, elle déversa le liquide vert qui, une fois dilué dans l'eau devint aussi transparente qu'elle et aussi inodore. Elle jeta un sort sur la porte de la citerne qui empêcherait quiconque d'entrer. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule, d'ici vingt-quatre heures l'eau serait à nouveau potable. Kate regagna ensuite la salle commune où tout le monde buvait de la bierraubeurre qu'elle savait tentée d'une touche d'antidote. La jeune fille s'approcha de Drago qui lui tendit une chope, sans parler ils savaient que tout c'était bien passé, que les premiers effets ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Une petite heure plus tard, Drago envoya tout les Serpentards se coucher et contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient fait habituellement, lui et Kate montèrent aussi. Ils avaient besoin d'alibis pour éviter d'être accusé ou du moins de se faire prendre. Kate se lava les dents avec ses compagnes de chambrée et constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne bavait pas. Elle imagina la surprise des élèves des autres maisons qui découvriraient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter de baver. Kate enfila son pyjama de satin gris et se mit au lit avec un livre sachant que de toute façon elle serait de nouveau debout d'ici peu, observant les effets de sa blague.

Effectivement, à peine quinze minutes après avoir commencé à lire « potions de nos grands-mères et autres potions vieilles comme le monde » elle entendit la voix de son père qui appelait Drago puis ce dernier qui hurlait à tout le monde de descendre. Kate secoua Pansy et ses deux autres colocataires qui dormaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Les préfets veillaient à faire descendre tout le monde pendant que Drago discutait avec Snape. Ce dernier leva les yeux quand Kate apparue, elle cru discerner une lueur de fierté mais n'en était pas sûre, elle craignait qu'il ne soit aussi en colère.

Tout le monde est là ? demanda Snape à Drago.

Regroupez-vous par classe, cria Drago. Plus vite on n'a pas toute la nuit !

Par chance les Serpentards n'étaient pas trop endormis et on pu procéder à un comptage rapide des effectifs. Constatant que le compte y était Snape prit la parole :

Suivez-moi, nous allons dans la grande salle.

La marche quasi silencieuse des Serpentards commença à travers les cachots.

Professeur ? dit Kate en s'approchant de Snape.

Melle Rockwell, il y a un problème ?

Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire. Que se passe-t-il ? feignit la jeune fille.

Disons que les élèves des autres maisons ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou les élèves avaient reprit leurs places autours des grandes tables. Kate pu constater qu'une bonne moitié d'entre eux bavaient, c'était une bonne moyenne !

Voilà mes élèves, dit Snape en s'approchant de Dumbledore puis aux élèves, allez vous asseoir !

Que t'as-t-il dit ? demanda Kate à Drago dans un murmure.

Il sait que c'est nous, il me l'a dit tel quel. J'ai nié mais il a dit que de toute façon il ne dirait rien. C'est marrant de voir tout le monde en pyjama, non ?

Oui, par contre, Harry ne bave pas, ça me déçoit.

T'inquiète pas, au moins Hermione si.

Mais cela ne réconforta pas Kate, au contraire. Elle était habituée à s'en prendre à Harry mais pas à Hermione, elle regrettait de n'être pas encore amie avec elle, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas une amie comme Hermione, une confidente avec qui elle aurait pu parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Chassant cette idée de son esprit elle se concentra sur la sensation de satisfaction quand elle regardait les élèves baver sur les tables et par terre. Puis Dumbledore prit la parole :

Comme vous l'avez tous constaté certains d'entre vous...disons bavent. Après une petite enquête nous avons découvert que cela était arrivé pendant que vous vous laviez les dents. Cependant la maison Serpentard n'a subit aucun préjudice de ce genre, bien qu'ils aient eux aussi fait leur toilette.

Des ricanements provirent de ceux qui était encore en mesure de parler sans tout salir autours d'eux, montrant qu'ils en doutaient un peu.

Nous pouvons donc supposé que le Serpent est de retour.

Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kate et Drago qui feignirent l'incompréhension.

De plus un sort empêche l'accès à la citerne d'eau, prouvant que quelqu'un y a bien déversé quelque chose. Le professeur Snape pense avoir découvert quelle était cette substance et affirme que d'ici une journée il n'y aura plus aucun problème. En attendant voici de quoi arrêter les effets de cette potion. Veuillez vous approcher de Mme Pomfresh qui vous donnera cet antidote. Pour les autres, rejoignez le professeur Mac Gonagall qui distribue des potions de protection. Une fois tout le monde servit vos préfets vous ramèneront dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

Drago et Kate étaient fiers d'eux mais tentaient en vain de ne pas le montrer. Harry s'approcha d'eux, suivit de Ron, ils étaient visiblement très en colère.

Contents de vous ? dit Harry d'un ton glacé et haineux.

A propos de ? demanda innocemment Drago. Tu ne baves pas ? C'est dommage, le vert te va si bien.

Fais attention Malefoy, je t'aurais un jour.

Drago arrêta de sourire.

C'est plutôt à toi de prendre garde Potter. Car le jour où je m'en prendrais vraiment à toi tu ne t'en remettras pas.

Tu ne m'effraies pas, Malefoy. Au fait, comment va ton père ?

Drago se leva d'un bond, prêt à frapper Harry. Mais Kate était depuis longtemps prête à intervenir. Elle stoppa le poing de son ami et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Et de quel droit me dis-tu ça ?

Tu sais bien de _qui_ je tiens ce droit. _Sa_ colère est bien plus forte que la mienne.

Je n'ai pas peur de_ Lui_.

Alors tu n'es qu'un inconscient, un fou.

Que se passe t-il ici, dit le professeur Snape ne s'approchant. Potter retournez à votre table.

Harry lança un dernier regard froid et haineux à Kate et Drago et s'éloigna, Ron sur ses talons. Ne voulant donner plus d'explication ni à Drago ni à son père Kate quitta la Grande Salle, seule et courut vers les cachots. Elle se mit au lit mais ne pouvait dormir tant cette conversation l'avait retournée. Finalement la fatigue prit le dessus et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	18. Orientation

Chapitre dix-huit : Orientation

Lorsque Kate se réveilla le lendemain le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle prit une longue douche, enfila son uniforme tout en regrettant les jeans plus confortables qu'elle mettait habituellement. A sa fenêtre Anka tapait doucement. Elle la fit entrer et lui caressa doucement le plumage, ses pensées vagabondant. Elle était dans un sacré pétrin avec tous ces mensonges et un jour il lui faudrait bien tout avouer à tout le monde. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit. C'était Drago.

Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Je viens voir comment tu vas. Tu es partie si vite hier soir.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune vide pour être plus tranquilles.

Comment se fait-il que tu puisses venir jusqu'au dortoir des filles ?

Ca fait partie de mes nouveaux pouvoirs de préfet en chef. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Je...je ne sais pas.

Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit ce qui c'est passé hier avec Potter. De qui la colère est-elle plus forte que la tienne ?

De...de Voldemort, avoua finalement Kate.

Quoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Ne m'en demande pas plus, s'il te plait.

Kate, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Mais si tu me demandes de ne rien comprendre alors je le ferais.

Je te le demande, dit doucement Kate. C'est mieux comme cela, crois-moi.

Puis ils descendirent déjeuner. Il y eu au départ une gêne évidente entre les deux adolescents. Kate craignait vraiment que toute cette affaire nuise à leur amitié. Ils ne se regardaient pas en face et mangeaient silencieusement. Leur emploi du temps leur fut distribué, ils avaient encore potion en première heure avec les Gryffondors, les profs n'avaient vraiment pas d'imagination.

Je parie dix gallions que Snape enlève vingt points à Longdubat, dit soudainement Kate.

C'est un pari facile, sourit Drago, moi je pense qu'il va aussi enlever dix points à Weasley.

Et pour cinq gallions : le premier surnom que Pansy donnera à Gregory sera... « mon lapin en sucre ».

C'est une nouvelle sorte de pari, remarqua Drago en souriant toujours.

Il faut innover mon cher.

Je pense plutôt qu'elle l'appellera « mon roudoudou que j'aime plus que tout ». Je me demande où elle va chercher des surnoms pareils !

Le coeur des amoureux est impénétrable.

Et fasse qu'il en soit toujours ainsi, conclu Drago

Tout était redevenu normal entre eux et cela leur enleva un poids à tout les deux. Finalement Pansy appela Gregory son « serpentin d'amour » ce qui déclancha une crise de fous rires chez Kate et Drago.

La première semaine de cours fut relativement tranquille même si tout les professeurs insistaient sur le rôle capital de cette dernière année où ils passeraient leurs ASPICs. Evidement qu'ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait travailler, évidement que cette année était très importante, évidement que ce serait déterminant pour la suite de leurs vies mais ça ils le savaient tous. Pas la peine que chaque professeur le leur répète un par un. Même Snape leur fit remarquer que seuls les plus talentueux et les plus travailleurs réussiraient. S'ils complotaient tous pour les faire stresser, c'était réussi ! Mais Kate et Drago ne se laissèrent pas intimidés, non seulement ils avaient des résultats plus que satisfaisants – fruits de leurs heures de travail – mais ils savaient déjà que se mettre la pression pour réussir ne servait à rien. Les deux adolescents furent de plus toute la semaine et même plus encore, observés, scrutés par les élèves des autres maisons qui ne voulaient pas se faire piéger deux fois. Ainsi il n'était pas rare lorsque Kate se rendait aux toilettes, que des filles d'autres maisons se lèvent subitement pour la suivre ce qu'elles pensaient être discrètement, voulant la prendre en flagrant délit. Mais Kate et Drago se tinrent tranquille.

Cette dernière année était l'occasion pour les septième année de s'interroger sur leurs avenirs. Chacun d'eux devait réfléchir sur leur futur métier. Jusqu'à présent Kate avait essayé de ne pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter. Penser à son avenir l'attristait, les temps étaient si complexes, si incertains que l'avenir ne pouvait être vraiment joyeux. Si ils surmontaient cette épreuve, si le Bien finissait par vaincre, rien ne serait tout de même comme avant. Il était évident à la jeune fille qu'ils auraient à essuyer des pertes, tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire c'est de tenter de les limiter au maximum. Et quand commencera réellement la guerre elle devra prendre position, Drago aussi et ce ne sera pas la même. Cela faisait souffrir Kate quand elle y pensait. Tout changerait. Et cela l'effrayait. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait rester comme il était, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Quoi qu'en y repensant sa situation avec Harry n'était pas des plus simples. Comme elle regrettait l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Ron à jouer au Quidditch ou les heures qu'elle avait passé avec Hermione à la bibliothèque en oubliant parfois de travailler. Mais tout cela était fini à présent.

Début octobre eut lieu le premier des deux cours d'orientation, le second serait en janvier et Kate cherchait déjà un prétexte pour ne pas y aller. Un fois de plus, au grand désespoir de Drago on avait réuni les Gryffondors et les Serpentards et pour l'occasion les directeurs des deux maisons géraient le cours, au grand désespoir de Snape ! Lui qui aimait faire ses cours en solitaire et maltraiter ses élèves en solitaire, il était servi avec cette vieille qui n'enlevait des points qu'en dernier recourt ! En ce bel après-midi Kate et Drago fulminaient à l'idée de devoir aller à ce cours qui s'annonçait plus qu'ennuyeux. Sortant de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Lupin ils prirent tout leur temps pour se rendre en classe. La salle n'était qu'à quelques portes de celle où ils avaient apprit l'art de se protéger des spectres maléfiques et autres démons sortis de l'enfer mais « malencontreusement » ils se perdirent et se retrouvèrent dehors près du lac sombre. Finalement ils se résignèrent à rejoindre leur classe. Drago frappa et entra directement sans attendre la réponse, un profond ennui s'affichant sur son visage.

Mr Malefoy, Miss Rockwell, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, dit froidement Mac Gonagall.

De rien, dit simplement Drago.

Kate ne put réprimer un sourire devant le culot de son ami.

Asseyez-vous, reprit Minerva. Je disais donc que ces deux heures d'orientation serviraient à ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment vers où se diriger à mettre un peu au clair leurs envies. Et à ceux qui le savent déjà à se renseigner sur leur future carrière.

Snape était derrière Minerva, observant les élèves. Visiblement il s'ennuyait autant que sa fille.

Par exemple, quelqu'un ici sait-il ce qu'il veut faire ?

Des mains timides se levèrent. Certains voulaient travailler au ministère, d'autres étudier des créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres ou se lancer dans la recherche et l'étude de nouvelles plantes. D'autres voulaient ouvrir des boutiques et des magasins de tous les genres possibles. Pansy voulait travailler dans un magasin de vêtements pour sorciers et sorcières. Pansy avait un jour avoué à Kate que c'était un de ses plus vieux rêves. Mais ça n'était pas la vie dont rêvait Kate. Gregory voulait travailler au ministère tout comme Vincent mais aucun des deux ne savait vraiment dans quel département. Drago et Kate écoutaient à moitié les réponses de leurs camarades et s'étaient engagé dans un jeu passionnant qui consistait à découvrir ce que l'autre dessinait. Bien évidement tout deux faisaient tout leur possible pour dessiner le plus mal. Snape remarqua leur manège surtout parce que leurs rires se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants.

Et vous Melle Rockwell ? dit tout à coup Snape. A quelle profession vous destinez-vous ?

Moi ? Je vais me marier avec un homme riche pour ne pas avoir à travailler, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire puis se tournant vers Drago, tu ne voudrais pas m'épouser ?

Bien sûr ! s'écria le jeune homme. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Ils se mirent à rire à cette idée. Par contre cela ne fit que renforcer la mauvaise humeur de Snape et Mac Gonagall commençait à en avoir marre de ces deux troubles paix. Harry ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers eux. Pansy les félicita avec un large sourire, espérant au fond d'elle que cela arrive un jour. Combien de livres elle avait lu où deux amis deviennent amants et vivent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants !

S'il vous plait, dit Mac Gonagall coupant l'hilarité du petit groupe de Serpentards, un peu de silence. Nous allons passer au questionnaire.

Quel questionnaire ? demanda Kate à son ami. Il est hors de question que je réponde à un test.

Ca peut être marrant.

Vraiment ?

Bien sûr, pour peu que tu répondes n'importe quoi !

Snape distribua les copies dans un silence de mort.

Alors « question 1 : quels sont le ou les buts de votre vie ? », lut Kate.

On a le choix entre « gagner de l'argent ; être heureux et épanoui ; rencontrer du monde ; avoir une bonne situation et une vie tranquille, avoir une famille ; en faire le moins possible et autre ».

Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

« Autre ». Et je vais préciser « torturer et me jouer des autres ». Et toi ?

« Autre » aussi et « me jouer des Gryffondors ».

Pas mal. « Question 2 : Quels sont les lieux où vous préférerez travailler ? ». Et en plus on n'a aucune proposition ! Ils croient tout de même pas qu'on va faire tout le boulot à leur place.

J'aime bien travailler…dans un lit de plume et allongée dans l'herbe humide près d'une étendue d'eau.

Moi sur une tapis volant ou sur un balai. Question suivante ?

« Aimez-vous voyager ? » Je met simplement oui, elle me saoul cette question.

Je met oui et que j'ai déjà visité la moitié des pays européens. La France est un beau pays mais le climat de l'Espagne est plus agréable. L'Italie est…

Tu racontes tes vacances là ?

Oui.

Alors rajoute que le meilleur dans les pays étrangers c'est quand on y est en vacances et qu'on n'a pas besoin de travailler.

C'est noté, chef ! Question suivante « Aimez-vous travailler en groupe ? ». Bien sûr, si c'est le groupe qui travaille et pas moi.

Ca c'est la question suivante « Aimez-vous diriger ? ». On a qu'à mettre la même réponse pour les deux.

Faut préciser aussi qu'on adore quand les autres rampent à nos pieds et qu'on peut les traiter comme des moins que rien.

Et aussi quand ils nous cirent les pompes. Remarque, ça m'arrive pas souvent.

C'est parce que tu es trop bonne avec eux. Ensuite « Aimez-vous faire des recherches, fouiller dans des livres, lire des document ? »

Je mets « pourquoi le faire soi-même quand d'autres peuvent le faire à ma place ? ». Pour une fois c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Moi je mets « dois-je vraiment répondre ? ».

Question suivante « aimez vous le travail manuel ? ». Pour abîmer mes si merveilleuses mains ?! Il n'en est pas question !

C'est vrai quelles sont super pour verser des poissons et autres potions dans les verres des autres, alors pourquoi les utiliser pour autre chose ? Il reste encore beaucoup de questions aussi débiles ?

Tout un parchemin.

Alors je met non partout et ça ira plus vite.

Moi je vais mettre oui, juste pour te contredire !

Snape ramassa les copies et Mac Gonagall commença à leur parler des différentes possibilités qui s'offriraient à eux. Kate et Drago écoutaient à moitié, ils préparaient les stratégies pour la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dont Drago avait été nommé capitaine. Il leur manquait quelques joueurs et les sélections étaient dans un peu moins d'une semaine mais ils étaient confiants quant aux nouvelles recrues. Enfin les deux longues heures prirent fin. Les deux Serpentards allaient quitter la salle quand Mac Gonagall les appela.

Mr Malefoy, Melle Rockwell, rester encore s'il vous plait.

Il y a un problème professeur ? demanda Drago.

Oui. Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil à vos tests.

Kate et son ami se regardèrent et sourirent, ils sentaient venir la remontée de bretelles.

Je dois avouer que vos réponses sont…déconcertantes. Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu sérieusement ?

Parce que le test était sérieux ? demanda Drago avec un ton qui frôlait l'insolence.

Mr Malefoy, votre avenir ne vous intéresse donc pas ? demanda Snape d'une voix encore plus glacée qu'à son habitude.

Non.

C'est tout ce que vous avez à répondre ?

Oui.

Et vous Melle Rockwell ? dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

C'est que je…je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille décontenancée.

Parce que si vous ne vous y intéresse pas, ce n'est pas à vos professeurs de le faire.

Avez-vous déjà abordé ce sujet avec vos familles ? demanda Minerva.

Mes parents ont d'autres problèmes en tête si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Drago en fixant Mac Gonagall.

Oui, bien sûr mais je ne pense pas que vos parents voudront vous avoir à leur charge éternellement.

Drago baissa les yeux.

Moi si, affirma Kate en regardant son père qui esquissa un sourire très léger qu'elle seule remarqua.

Finalement Drago et Kate purent s'en aller, les professeurs n'ayant pu obtenir d'eux aucun plan d'avenir. Les deux amis ne parlèrent pas de ce sujet, l'avenir était effrayant pour tout les deux et ne pas y penser le retarderait peut-être. Rêve absurde de deux adolescents qui voulaient juste vivre tranquille dans un monde beaucoup trop dur et complexe pour eux.


	19. Baignade interdite

Titre : la jeune fille et le corbeau

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : à la surprise générale, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Kate) comme ça c'est dit.

Note : les cours vont reprendre et j'aurais moins de temps pour continuer malgré cela ne désespérez pas j'ai déjà la fin en tête donc elle viendra ! Et merci à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me boost à écrire alors n'hésitez pas !

Chapitre dix-neuf : baignade interdite

Les jours d'automne se succédaient entre grisailles et éclaircies, entre cours et rires, entre devoirs et entraînements de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard avait réussit à trouver des joueurs relativement bons pour remplacer ceux manquants. Drago montrait une poigne de fer pour diriger le groupe et il se révélait très doué pour tout gérer.

Les vacances d'octobre étaient pour la fin de la semaine et les élèves étaient de plus en plus dissipés. Malgré cela, en classe de potions le silence était toujours de rigueur. Kate prenait distraitement des notes, elle pensait déjà aux vacances et à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Evidement ils avaient déjà une quantité impressionnante de devoirs à faire mais au moins elle verrait moins les Gryffondors et c'était plutôt positif. Elle en vint à penser aux vacances de noël, qu'allait-elle offrir à son père ? Elle tenait énormément à lui mais comment le lui montrer ? Elle aurait tant voulu le connaître avant. Elle réfléchit à cette idée. Des rimes se mettaient en place dans sa tête et en quelques minutes elle avait déjà formé un petit poème.

'J'aurais voulu te connaître avant,

Alors que tout était différent.

Là-bas ils ne te connaissaient pas,

Cloîtrés dans leurs esprits étroits.

Tous croyaient ton cœur dur,

Tu pensais ne jamais plus aimer,

J'ai brisé ton armure

Comment l'on fend un rocher.

Je m'inquiétais de tes silences,

Tu t'étonnais de ma foi,

Je doutais de ta confiance,

Tu ignorais mon besoin de toi.

De questions en discussions,

Nous nous sommes apprivoisés,

Comblant un manque d'affection

Qui n'aurais jamais dû exister.'

Kate réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait finir comme cela. Il fallait une sorte de conclusion. Et ça pouvait être un cadeau sympa si elle l'encadrait. Elle pourrait ensorceler le cadre pour qu'il émette un parfum. La classe écoutait toujours aussi attentivement le professeur, Drago rêvassait et ne prêtait pas attention à ce que faisait la jeune fille. Soudain, un éclair lui vint.

'Je suis ta folie, ton imprudence,

Tu es ma raison, ma conscience,

Je suis ta joie, ton mystère,

Tu es mon secret, mon…'

Melle Rockwell ?

Son père était à deux pas devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Et il lui restait un seul mot à écrire pour finir.

Je vois que votre esprit est bien loin de mon cours. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Il attrapa le parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit son poème. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire.

S'il vous plait, commença t'elle avant qu'il ne lise, rendez-le moi.

Croyez-vous que c'est aussi simple Melle Rockwell ?

Enlevez des points à ma maison mais rendez-le moi.

Des Serpentards faillirent protester avant de se rappeler que d'un c'était Kate qui ramenait pas mal de points et que de deux c'était une amie de Drago et on ne plaisante pas avec un Malefoy.

Vous voilà prête à beaucoup pour un simple bout de parchemin. Vous attisez ma curiosité. Je le garde donc. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours.

Bien professeur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Drago alors que Snape reprenait le fil de son cours.

Une bêtise, un poème si tu veux tout savoir.

Pour ?

Pour…mon père. Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer pour noël alors je lui préparais ça.

Il va te le rendre, la rassura-t-il.

Je l'espère.

La classe se vida rapidement, personne ne voulait rester une minute de plus dans ce cours. Kate rassembla ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau où – à son plus grand désespoir - son père lisait le poème. Il avait prit soin de ne pas encore fermer la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse rien dire. Finalement il referma la porte, il semblait énervé.

Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est ceci ?

Je…c'est un poème.

Je sais ce que c'est ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais éviter Potter ! Alors lui écrire un poème !

Kate émit un soupire de soulagement et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle qui croyait qu'il n'avait pas aimé son poème ! Par contre ce soudain élan de joie ne paru pas plaire à son père.

Et cela te fait rire en plus ?

Un peu, mais tu te trompes, rajouta t-elle rapidement devant le regard furieux de Severus. Ce poème n'est pas pour Har…Potter, il est pour toi.

Pour moi ?

Oui, ça devait être une surprise mais tu as tout gâché ! La dernière phrase c'est « tu es mon secret, mon père ».

Severus semblait très touché par cette attention.

Excuse-moi, dit-il finalement, d'avoir douté de toi.

C'est rien. Tu me le rends, maintenant je vais devoir te trouver un autre cadeau de noël.

Celui-ci sera très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je verrais. Je peux y aller ?

Bien sûr.

Kate rejoignit Drago et ils se rendirent à leur cours suivant. Puis ce fut les vacances pour la plus grande joie des étudiants. Les septièmes année travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour leurs examens à la fin de l'année scolaire et dans leurs moments de libre Drago et Kate casaient un maximum d'entraînements de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard faisait de grands progrès et Drago pensait même qu'ils auraient une chance contre Gryffondor, cette année ils ne se contenteraient plus d'un simple match nul.

Mais ces vacances, aussi agréables fut-elles, prirent fin. Les cours reprirent et avec eux les rappels de l'importance capitale des examens pour leur avenir. Mais Kate et son compagnon n'écoutaient pas, ce n'était pas la peine de s'angoisser pour rien. Ils préféraient penser au bal de Noël, ils voulaient y aller déguisés. Ils pourraient récupérer les costumes qu'ils avaient mit cet été, après tout il fallait bien faire profiter l'école entière de ce spectacle si magnifique ! C'était une idée comme ça, ils en avaient une quantité d'autres pour animer cette soirée. Il leur restait deux mois pour y penser, ils avaient le temps.

Le travail qu'ils avaient à fournir était encore plus important et beaucoup étaient dépassés par les évènements. Drago et Kate s'entraidaient pour éviter cela. Ils avaient l'intime conviction que chaque professeur avait oublié qu'il y avait d'autres matières que la leur.

Un soir, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Kate observait Drago en face d'elle qui écrivait fébrilement d'une main et feuilletait un épais livre de l'autre.

Je m'ennuie, soupira la jeune fille.

Pourquoi ne travaillerais-tu pas ? suggéra le garçon sans lever la tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kate ignorant la réponse de son ami.

Mon devoir de potions.

Je l'ai déjà fait.

Il y a aussi le devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques à faire.

Déjà fait.

Déjà ?

Oui, j'ai plus qu'à le recopier.

Et celui de métamorphose ?

Fini.

Mais elle ne l'a donné qu'il y a deux jours !

Je l'ai fait pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Nourrir un lapin carnivore de Pennsylvanie de l'ouest ne me passionnait pas vraiment.

Oui, je me souviens. Le mien voulait pas manger son rat.

Je déteste ce cours.

Faut dire qu'à part tes potions…Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es une future Snape en puissance !

Kate sourit mais ne répondit rien. Drago se replongea dans son devoir. Kate s'ennuyait à mourir, et Drago qui travaillait ! La jeune fille attrapa un cavalier d'un échiquier qui traînait par là. Elle commença à le faire galoper sur la table, sur les livres puis sur la copie même de Drago. Le garçon, exaspéré, finit par lever les yeux vers elle.

Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ?

Quoi ? demanda d'un air innocent Kate.

Repose ce cavalier, s'il te plait.

Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?!

Je le serais moins si tu ne m'interrompais pas dans mon travail.

Kate battit en retraite. Se calant au fond de son siège elle se mit à rêvasser. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée faisant danser des ombres sur les murs de pierre.

Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? interrompit-elle encore une fois son ami.

Non, quoi ? marmonna t-il.

Un bon bain chaud. Ici on ne prend que des douches. Avec du bain moussant et des sels…

OK, tu as gagné ! J'abandonne, mon devoir attendra.

Tu sais, Snape ne sera pas content si tu ne le lui rends pas. Tu devrais travailler !

Tu te moques de moi ? Mais pour le bain ça peut s'arranger.

Pour le lac on avait dit au printemps !

Je ne te parle pas de te baigner dans le lac. Je te parle d'un vrai bain. Un bain comme j'en prend toutes les semaines !

Ta salle de bain de préfet ! s'exclama Kate.

Va prendre ton maillot de bain et on y va.

Super !

Elle embrassa Drago sur la joue et fila à son dortoir. En moins de cinq minutes elle était de retour, son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements et une grande serviette cachée sous sa cape. Ils parcoururent les couloirs sombres jusqu'à la salle de bain privée des préfets en chef.

Ondine bleutée, annonça Drago devant la porte de bois vert avec un air indiquant son profond méprit pour ce mot de passe.

La pièce était tellement immense que Kate en resta clouée sur place. Ce qui servait de baignoire avait en fait plus l'air d'une piscine olympique. Une légère brise marine chaude parcourait la salle et l'on pouvait même entendre le bruit de l'océan. Les murs étaient recouverts de mosaïque au décor marin qui se mouvait magiquement au rythme de vagues imaginaires. Il y avait dans un coin deux coiffeuses aux miroirs ornés de coquillages bleutés de toutes les formes. Sur l'une d'elle, qui de toute évidence appartenait à Hermione, s'entreposait une dizaine de flacons de parfums et autres soins pour la peau. Elle avait dû les fermer avec un sort car aucune personne sensée ne laisserait traîner ses affaires près de Drago qui pouvait à tout moment y verser quelque substance toxique. Sur le côté gauche de la « baignoire » se trouvait une dizaine de robinets nacrés sur lesquels étaient indiqués les différents parfums de bains moussants. A droite, sur une immense table blanche étaient posés se pots de verre remplis de sels de bains et autres boules de savons de toutes les formes, de tout les parfums et de toutes les couleurs. Kate était émerveillée.

Elle ouvrit tout les robinets et versa un peu de toutes les boules de bain sous le regard amusé de son ami. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et Drago effectua un magnifique plongeon parfaitement contrôlé. Kate ne se laissa pas démonté, prenant de l'élan elle couru jusqu'au bord de l'eau et exécuta une spectaculaire bombe ! Quand la jeune fille remonta à la surface ce fut pour voir son compagnon accroché au rebord et complètement mort de rire. Ils jouaient dans l'eau comme des gosses et semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Kate tentait désespérément d'entraîner Drago vers le fond mais celui-ci esquivait toutes ses attaques. La jeune fille était sous l'eau, tirant le pied de son ami qui se débattait quand il arrêta soudainement de bouger. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était une ruse mais se rendit bien compte que quelque chose clochait. Remontant à la surface elle aperçut Hermione qui venait d'entrer.

C'est interdit, disait la Gryffondor.

Tu vas pas faire une crise pour ça, Granger, répondit Drago.

Tiens, salut Hermione, dit Kate comme si rien ne se passait.

Tu ne devrais pas être là, répondit-elle froidement.

Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Le règlement…, continua Hermione.

Tu l'as contourné bien des fois, la coupa Kate.

Mais c'était pour des raisons…particulières.

Et bien… nous aussi.

Je ne pense pas que « fricoter avec son copain » fasse partie des raisons acceptables pour contourner le règlement.

Ce n'est pas mon copain !

Si je vous dérange les filles, dites-le, intervint Drago.

Hermione lança un regard furieux aux deux Serpentards et quitta la pièce en prenant grand soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

Enfin seuls, ma douce moitié, soupira Drago.

Je n'ai plus la tête à rire, je vais rentrer me coucher.

Je te suis, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir travailler !


	20. Baiser et patinage

auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf évidement Kate.

Note : merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et qui me poussent à continuer.

Chapitre vingt : Baiser et patinage

Le premier week-end à Pré au Lard arriva enfin. Kate avait mit pour l'occasion la robe mi-saison aux couleurs flamboyantes de l'automne que Minerva lui avait offerte. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan des robes mais d'un c'était un cadeau et de deux il fallait tout de même avouer que la robe lui plaisait. Et elle ne plaisait pas qu'à la jeune fille…Drago lançait continuellement de regard mauvais aux imprudents qui osaient regarder trop longuement son amie. Kate avait remarqué son manège mais ne disait rien, Drago était décidément très protecteur. Les cinq Serpentards firent une visite de routine chez Zonko mais n'achetèrent rien tant les regards de leurs camardes se faisaient oppressants. Aucun n'avait oublié la rentrée. Bavardant dans les rues ensoleillés ils entrèrent aux Trois balais et commandèrent des Bierraubeurres. Gregory et Pansy étaient encore une fois collés l'un à l'autre.

Ces deux là ne se lâcheront donc jamais, dit Kate.

Qu'ils en profitent, soupira Drago. Le pire reste à venir.

Kate releva l'information mais sachant que son ami n'en dirait pas plus elle n'insista pas.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour Noël ? demanda Vincent. Moi je rentre chez moi.

Ordre du paternel ? interrogea Drago.

Vincent acquiesça.

Le mien aussi veut que je rentre, continua à voix basse le blond. Quelque chose se trame.

Moi je reste, dit Kate. Comme d'habitude je serais seule.

Je ne pense pas que tu resteras au château, la contredit son ami.

Comment ça ?

Fait moi confiance et en temps voulu prépare tes bagages.

Encore une fois la jeune fille n'insista pas. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Drago et elle savait que c'était réciproque, jamais ils ne ferraient quelque chose qui puisse nuire à l'autre.

Vous savez quoi ? continua plus joyeusement la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent surpris de ce revirement ; les amoureux n'écoutaient pas un mot de ce qui se passait autour.

Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avons rien tenté contre les Gryffondors depuis la rentrée, murmura la Serpentard.

Je savais que c'était vous ! s'écria Vincent.

Drago lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier et Vincent n'avait plus qu'une envie : se faire oublier au plus vite.

Bien sûr que tu sais, dit Drago entre ses dents, toute l'école est au courant. Ce qui leur manque ce sont des preuves. Quoiqu'il en soit, que proposes-tu Kate ? Les torturer à petit feu jusqu'à la mort ?

Kate remarqua que son ami était encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié leur cuisant échec au Quidditch il y a de cela seulement deux semaines. Drago, en temps que capitaine de l'équipe, s'en tenait pour l'unique responsable même s'il leur avait crié de nombreuse fois que c'était de leur faute. Kate se souvenait encore en tremblant des nombreuses engueulades auxquels ils avaient eu droit après ce match. A chacun de leurs entraînements –et ils furent nombreux après cela- ils avaient droit aux cris de Drago. Cet horrible match avait touché en plein cœur à la dignité et à l'honneur de l'héritier Malefoy. Pour la première fois la jeune fille avait eu peur de Drago. Habituellement elle voyait les autres trembler comme des feuilles devant le garçon mais elle savait que c'était simplement pour honorer le nom de Malefoy qu'il se montrait aussi méchant - même si parfois cela l'amusait tout de même. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. On avait confié au garçon une responsabilité qui lui tenait à coeur et il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur. Le jeune homme s'était déçu lui-même. Kate avait tout fait pour tenter de lui faire oublier ça mais elle s'était rendue compte que seul le temps en viendrait à bout.

Kate…Kate !

La jeune fille releva les yeux, perdue dans ses sombres pensées elle en avait presque oublié ses amis.

Tu rêves ?

Désolée je réfléchissais. Tu disais ?

Qu'il faudrait peut-être donné une bonne leçon aux chatons qui se prennent pour des lions.

Kate sourit. Drago savait se montrer poète quand il voulait.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Rugit une voix derrière lui.

Potter ! siffla Drago comme si ce mot lui était insupportable à dire.

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois. Je te coincerais, crois-moi.

Vraiment ? sourit Drago. Je suis vraiment terrifié !

Rigole ! Il me semble que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment…

Allusion évidente au match. Drago accusa le coup sans broncher. Potter avait réussit à toucher là où ça faisait mal. Kate ne put supporter de voir son ami défait.

Potter ! Tu devrais faire gaffe ! Le Serpent pourrait très bien réapparaître.

Crois-tu vraiment que ce Serpent me fasse un temps soit peu peur ?

Il t'a laissé impuissant bien des fois !

J'ai combattu Voldemort ! Alors vos tours ne m'effraient pas.

Pourtant le Serpent n'est sûrement pas si différent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être lui est-il même intimement lié.

Et oui Potter, nous avons des relations haut placées, renchérit Drago.

Harry blêmi. Kate était soulagée que Drago soit rentrée dans son jeu. Harry leur lança un regard mauvais et s'éloigna, laissant les Serpentards tout sourires. Les cinq amis virent Potter et sa bande quitter la taverne et ils se remirent à rire et à boire. Pansy, qui avait enfin lâché son Jules pour suivre cette altercation se tourna vers Kate.

Tu viens acheter une nouvelle robe avec moi ?

J'ai déjà prévu une tenue pour le bal mais je peux toujours t'accompagner.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent ; Pansy embrassa Gregory une dernière fois comme s'ils ne devaient se revoir que dans un siècle et Kate embrassa Drago sur la joue.

Dans la boutique les deux amies discutaient joyeusement alors que Pansy s'affairaient à trouver une robe de bal.

Et celle-là ? demanda Kate en montrant une robe bleu marine.

Non je n'aime pas trop la coupe. Au fait que vas-tu mettre, toi ?

Drago et moi pensions nous déguiser.

Avec vos costumes de cet été ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Mais vous n'avez pas peur de sembler…enfin d'être…décalés ?

Tu crois franchement que si ça avait la moindre importance on viendrait comme ça ?

C'est sûr que Drago se balance de ce qu'on pense de lui.

Pas vraiment. C'est quelqu'un de complexe. Il a bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à demander l'avis des autres sur lui-même et par là il se balance de ce qu'on pense de lui. Mais sa fierté l'entraîne parfois à être extrêmement déçu quand il échoue quelque part, ou à détester décevoir ceux auxquels il tient. Sans le montrer, ce que pensent ceux qu'il aime est très important à ces yeux.

Tu le connais drôlement bien. Vous n'avez pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, non ?

Si, nous en avons, soupira Kate. Ce n'est pas toujours simple.

Celle-ci ! s'écria Pansy. Elle est super ! Je vais l'essayer.

Finalement cette robe-ci ne lui plut plus quand elle la mit et ce n'est qu'après l'essayage de cinq autres robes qu'elle trouva celle qui lui convenait. Elles rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis et se mirent en route pour le château.

L'air se rafraîchissait dans la région avec l'arrivée de décembre et les élèves attendaient avec impatience les premières chutes de neige. Pour les dernières années, la neige était la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Passant tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, les septièmes années se retrouvaient encore une fois surchargés de travail et rares étaient les élèves moins âgés qui osaient s'y aventurer car le moindre bruit leur valait les regards hostiles de leurs aînés. La saison de Quidditch s'était heureusement interrompue- elle ne reprendrait qu'au printemps- laissant encore plus de temps libre pour étudier et travailler.

En se radieux dimanche après-midi Kate était une fois de plus enfermée à la bibliothèque avec ses amis, plongée dans d'énormes livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Par la fenêtre, quand elle s'autorisait une pause, elle voyait des silhouettes patiner sur le lac. La neige était tombée depuis une semaine et le lac était gelé depuis quelques jours pour le plus grand bonheur des chanceux n'ayant aucun devoirs ou les ayant fini. Le week-end prochain ils seraient en vacances mais les septièmes années n'avaient pas moins de cinq gros devoirs à rendre d'ici là et ils avaient déjà passé toute la veille coincée dans cet endroit qui commençait à leur sortir par les yeux. Drago jura qu'une fois ses études terminées jamais plus il ne remettrait les pieds dans une bibliothèque et Kate ne pouvait qu'approuver. Depuis quelques jours la jeune fille n'attendait que de trouver un moment de libre pour patiner mais elle travaillait tellement tard que ce n'était jamais possible. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. A 19h elle suivit l'exemple de Drago en rangeant ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ils parlaient très peu entre eux, juste pour aider leurs amis et là encore c'était très succinct, comme si chaque mot en plus puisait leur énergie qui pouvait leur être utile pour travailler encore plus. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. La tension était à son comble chez les plus âgés et la fatigue accumulée se faisait sentir sur leurs visages. Kate et Drago essayaient de rire et de s'amuser mais sans grand succès.

On va travailler dans la salle commune ? demanda Pansy à la fin du repas.

A ton avis que fait-on tout les soirs ? s'écria Drago.

Ne me crie pas dessus ! hurla la jeune fille.

Je crie sur qui je veux, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Pansy se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Toute la salle était silencieuse. Gregory prit la jeune fille dans ses bras mais il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste contre Drago sachant que cela pouvait lui coûter cher.

Vous savez où me trouver, dit Drago en se levant.

Kate s'était attendu à ça. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un craque un jour ou l'autre. S'assurant que la jeune fille allait bien Kate courut à la poursuite de son ami.

Drago ! Drago ! criait la jeune fille en l'apercevant au détour d'un couloir.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il, trop froidement au goût de le jeune fille.

Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, l'avertit-elle.

Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

Personnellement je ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que Pansy non plus, elle est à bout. Comme nous tous.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune et commencèrent à travailler. La pièce était extrêmement calme, les autres années ayant apprit – à leurs dépends- ce qu'il en coûtait de déranger Drago et ses camarades de classe. Pansy revint finalement, suivit par Vincent et Gregory. La tête basse elle s'approcha de Drago.

Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité.

Kate n'en revenait pas, Drago avouait qu'il avait eu tort ! Du moins avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être fatigué ! Oubliant cet incident ils se remirent au travail, Kate estimait pouvoir finir cette nuit si elle s'y prenait bien. A 23h, Vincent et Gregory allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient été réveillés par Drago car ils ronflaient trop fort sur leurs copies et le jeune homme les avait prié sèchement d'aller au lit. Pansy n'avait pas tardé à suivre leur exemple. Enfin, à minuit passé, Kate finit son devoir d'histoire de la magie. La fin était un peu bâclée mais elle espérait tout de même obtenir une bonne note. Son ami mit lui aussi le point final à sa copie et ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Kate prit une longue et chaude douche, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait nettement entendre la respiration de se camardes de chambre. Ses sens étaient en alerte, réveillés par la douche. Elle entendit un corbeau croasser au loin. Puis, un bruit sourd, presque imperceptible. Quelqu'un tapait à la fenêtre, tout doucement. Elle prit sa baguette, posée tout à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'Anka qui rentrait.

Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer, murmura la jeune fille à son aigle tout en le caressant.

Elle se remit au lit, cherchant le sommeil. C'était un comble, voilà des heures qu'elle souhaitait être dans son confortable lit et maintenant qu'elle y était son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur « pause ». C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit en bas. C'était des pas. Elle en était sûre, quelqu'un venait. La personne prenait d'infinies précautions pour ne pas être entendue. Bien trop tard pour une visite. Sa baguette en main elle se cacha derrière la porte que l'individu ouvrirait d'ici peu. Kate retenait sa respiration, le cœur battant. La poignée tournait. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, tout doucement. Kate bondit, prête au combat. Le visiteur nocturne étouffa un cri en la voyant apparaître.

Drago ! murmura la jeune fille.

Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Je ne sais pas, je crois que la fatigue me fait faire n'importe quoi.

Prend tes patins, on va sur le lac.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter, elle enfila un gros pull, mit sa cape et partit, ses patins sous le bras. Dehors, le froid lui glaça immédiatement le visage mais le spectacle en valait le coup. La lune, quasiment pleine, éclairait le parc de l'école d'une lumière presque irréelle. Les arbres couverts de neige semblaient scintiller sous un ciel où malgré la lune on voyait des constellations. Kate était émerveillée.

Tu n'as pas tort, lui dit le garçon tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le lac.

De quoi ?

D'être sur tes gardes. Le château n'est plus un endroit sûr.

Tu veux dire que Voldemort peut…

Entrer dans l'école, oui. Pas directement mais c'est sa prochaine cible.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en aucun autre.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au lac, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. La réponse de Drago ne satisfaisait pas la jeune fille. Même s'il lui faisait entièrement confiance - et cela elle le croyait – on ne révèle pas les plans de l'ennemi public n°1. Pourquoi lui dire à elle ? Elle essaya d'oublier ça en enfilant ses patins. L'endroit était féerique pour patiner. La jeune fille se débrouillait bien sur la glace mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que pouvait faire Drago. La fatigue ne se faisait plus sentir, depuis des jours ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien, aussi heureux. A nouveau ils étaient ensemble.

Ils faisaient la course sur l'étendue gelée mais Kate n'avait aucune chance. Alors que la jeune fille faisait une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Drago la poussa légèrement, comme un enfant qui cherche la bagarre, et elle tomba sur les fesses en riant. Elle se releva et fonça à sa poursuite. Il se retournait pour voir si elle le suivait toujours et lui lançait un sourire moqueur. Soudain, il s'arrêta avec une parfaite maîtrise malgré la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Seulement Kate ne put s'arrêter aussi bien et lui rentra tout bonnement dedans. Drago parvint à maintenir son équilibre mais la jeune fille partit en arrière, entraînant son ami dans sa chute.

Tu es plus lourd que je ne croyait, dit Kate en riant, Drago toujours sur elle.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il y avait de la malice dans le regard de Drago alors qu'il la regardait. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle sentit un frisson l'envahir. Elle sourit timidement. Leurs lèvres se collèrent doucement et ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser étrange, bien que très agréable. Elle avait imaginé ce moment bien des fois, bien qu'elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie, juste parce qu'ils étaient très proches. Mais ce baiser était sans couleur. Il y avait de l'amour, sans nul doute, mais un amour étrange. Pas celui qui existe habituellement entre deux amants. Ce baiser était tendre, mais de la tendresse familière qui unit deux personnes de la même famille. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Drago avait un regard gêné et Kate surpris.

Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement en se relevant.

Tu t'es beaucoup excusé aujourd'hui, remarqua t-elle. Mais pour ceci, ce n'est pas la peine. Aide-moi à me relever. Merci. Marchons un peu avant de rentrer.

Ecoute, je…on…

Ca devait bien arriver un jour, non ?

J'ai…j'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur. Alors que je n'ai même pas de sœur, avoua le jeune homme.

J'ai eu la même impression. C'était très étrange.

Au moins on a mit au clair notre relation. Nous savons qu'elle se situe au carrefour de l'amitié et de la fraternité.

Rassurés, les deux jeunes Serpentards retournèrent au château, le cœur plus léger. Encore une fois leur amitié en sortait grandie. Les couloirs résonnaient de leurs pas qu'ils voulaient les plus silencieux possibles. Mais au détour d'un couloir ils virent une ombre, elle s'approchait d'eux et elle ne leur était que trop familière.

C'est inadmissible ! s'écria Snape sans plus ample préambule. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconscients ! Je vous croyais plus intelligents que cela ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour batifoler sur la glace !

Alors là ça s'annonçait très mal, s'il les avait vu s'embrasser, la punition serait pire que tout, surtout pour Drago.

Je…commença le jeune Serpentard.

Je ne veux aucune explication ! Vous plus que quiconque devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas quitter le château après la tombée de la nuit ! Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs. Je vous ferrez savoir demain quelle sera votre punition. Ne traînez pas en chemin !

Et le professeur les laissa là. Il les avait effectivement réprimandé mais était repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était étrange. D'habitude il les aurait raccompagné jusqu'à leurs dortoirs mais là il s'était empressé de repartir. Kate songea qu'il partait probablement en mission, pour l'Ordre. Drago et elle n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le trajet du retour, cette rencontre les avait ramené à la réalité et toute leur fatigue avait comme soudainement resurgit.

Lorsque Kate se réveilla, à peine trois heures après s'être couchée, elle commença par maudire son réveil qui émettait un sifflement bien trop aigu à son goût. Ne trouvant le bouton pour l'éteindre elle attrapa sa baguette et le fit exploser ! La jeune fille replongea dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un la secouait.

Réveille-toi, lui disait Pansy de sa voix criarde.

Kate se demanda si elle n'allait pas, comme son réveil, la faire exploser. Finalement elle se leva, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide mais il y avait toujours cette espèce de brouillard devant ses yeux. Ce n'est que devant un copieux petit déjeuner qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Drago était là, aussi frais que s'il avait dormi 100 ans. Kate se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours paraître éveillé le matin, elle qui, si elle n'avait pas ses huit heures de sommeil, manquait de s'endormir dans son bol.

On a potion ce matin ? demanda Vincent.

Comme tout les lundi ! dit Drago. Quand apprendras-tu ton emploi du temps ?

Je crois qu'il a bien assez à faire avec les cours, remarqua Kate. En tout cas, je ne suis pas pressée d'y aller.

Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy qui pour une fois suivait un peu la conversation.

Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondit froidement Drago.

Lorsque le cours de Snape commença, Drago et Kate n'en menaient pas large, pour une fois. Ils s'assirent discrètement et commencèrent la potion que le professeur avait indiquée au tableau. Ce n'était pas un filtre particulièrement difficile mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, d'une part à cause du manque de sommeil et d'autre part à cause de l'appréhension des représailles de son père.

Là c'était le bouquet ! Son chaudron émettait un grésillement presque aussi fort que celui de Neville alors qu'il aurait dû seulement glouglouter.

Melle Rockwell ! Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Je…j'ai commit une erreur…

Comme lorsque vous êtes sortie cette nuit dans le parc ?

Je…

Tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement. Snape s'en prenait très rarement aux Serpentards, et encore moins à Kate. La plupart des Gryffondors jubilaient.

Taisez-vous ! Recommencez immédiatement !

D'un geste il fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron. Kate avait les larmes aux yeux, la fatigue n'aidant pas. Drago posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Mr Malfoy ! Ne vous avisez pas de l'aider ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez aussi dans le parc ?

Drago se rembrunit.

Vous viendrez tout les deux me voir après le cours. Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous pour travailler ?!

En quittant la salle, les Gryffondors leurs lançaient de grands sourires moqueurs. D'un brusque mouvement de baguette, Snape ferma la porte.

Suite à votre comportement inacceptable d'hier, commença le professeur, j'avais pensé vous dispenser de bal de noël.

Quoi ?! s'écria Kate

Mais devant le regard noir de son père elle s'abstint de tout autre commentaire.

Mais, en y réfléchissant cette punition ne me semble pas…suffisante. Non, vous viendrez plutôt nettoyer, tous les soirs, les cachots. Et ceci à partir de la rentrée. Des questions ?

Jusqu'à quand ? demanda Drago.

Cela dépendra de votre comportement. Si je vous vois encore hors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu, cette punition-ci vous semblera une promenade de santé comparée à celle qui vous attendra. Est-ce bien clair ?

Oui professeur.

Maintenant sortez.

Ca aurait pu être pire, dit Kate alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Pire ? Es-tu déjà allée dans les cachots ?

Non, avoua la jeune fille.

Te souviens-tu des greniers ?

Pour sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait ! Cet endroit était horrible. La lumière s'y infiltrait difficilement à travers des sortes de meurtrières aux vitres couvertes de poussière. D'ailleurs cette poussière était partout, haute de quelques centimètres, elle recouvrait tout le bric à braque qui s'amassait pêle-mêle. Des coins sombres provenaient des bruits étranges, comme des grognements. Le plancher grinçait affreusement et l'odeur était vraiment repoussante, nauséabonde au possible, comme si une dizaine de cadavres pourrissaient un peu partout. Oui, Kate se souvenait avec effroi de cet endroit.

Les greniers sont un paradis par rapport aux cachots. Là-bas l'air y est encore plus oppressant. Et dans l'obscurité on voit des yeux qui te fixent avidement. Je t'assure que ça ne pouvait être pire.


	21. La marque dans le ciel

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : Les personnages dont je me sers ici ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'excuse de leur faire faire ce que je leur fais faire. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? C'est pas vrai ! J'adore ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit je n'en tire aucun profit. Merci à Britany LovArt pour le surnom de Goyle que j'ai pu replacer.

Chapitre vingt et un : La marque dans le ciel

La fin de la semaine se passa plus tranquillement. Le jeudi matin, Drago reçu par hibou les déguisements qu'il avait demandé à sa mère. Le bal était prévu pour le lendemain soir et toutes les filles ne parlaient que de ça. Même Pansy avait délaissé son Gregory d'amour pour discuter avec les autres filles de Serpentard des robes qu'elles porteraient. Kate elle-même attendait cet évènement avec impatience, surtout parce qu'elle irait déguisée. Drago, lui, restait impénétrable. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas son comportement, peut-être appréhendait-il de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, tout les élèves fêtaient joyeusement la fin des cours. Les Serpentards de dernière année se mirent à table.

Où est Drago ? s'inquiéta soudainement Kate.

Il était juste derrière nous en quittant le cours de lévitation, dit Vincent.

Je vais le chercher.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, un horrible sifflement retentit et elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Ce bruit bloquait tout ses muscles et la faisait souffrir comme si des milliers d'aiguilles la piquaient. Autour d'elle, tous étaient dans le même état, certains étaient même à terre et gémissaient. Puis, elle repensa à Drago, elle devait le retrouver, même avec ce son qui ne s'arrêtait pas et qui semblait vouloir lui faire exploser la boite crânienne. C'est alors qu'il entra, il avait l'air en meilleure forme que ceux dans la salle mais son visage exprimait tout de même la douleur.

Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-elle péniblement.

Je l'ignore. Est-ce que ça va ?

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, la grande porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Malgré le sifflement strident qui l'étreignait il gardait toute sa dignité.

Mr Malefoy, vous et Melle Granger, regroupez tous les élèves dans cette salle. Exécution !

Et il repartit aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps au Serpentard de répondre.

Granger ! cria Drago.

Quoi ?

Viens ! On doit s'occuper des élèves !

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

Du calme, tenta Kate, on est tous dans la même galère. Oh ma tête !

Que ce passe t-il exactement ? demanda la préfet en chef.

Personne ne sait. Alors regroupons les élèves et comptons-les.

Ils devraient tous être là, intervint Ron qui avait suivit la conversation de loin au cas où ça dégénèrerait. Il y a des frites à midi.

Drago allait faire une réponse cinglante mais Kate l'en empêcha, elle avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça. Par chance les élèves étaient effectivement tous là et ils n'eurent pas à courir dans tout Poudlard pour les retrouver, pour peu que leurs jambes aient bien voulu les porter. Quand Drago fut assuré que son travail était bien fini il entraîna Kate à l'écart.

Ca va ? demanda t-il.

Le sifflement n'a pas arrêté, comment veux-tu que j'aille mieux ?

Avale ça, dit-il en lui tendant un pastille bleue.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fais-moi confiance.

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais avala l'espèce de bonbon. Et immédiatement sa tête fut débarrassée des coups qui la martelaient, le son avait tout simplement disparu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que tu es à l'origine de tout ça ?

Pas à l'origine, non.

Qui alors ? Non ! Pas Lui ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Lui !

Elle abaissa la voix.

C'est Voldemort ?

Son ami acquiesça.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en sais pas plus. Fais semblant d'avoir mal…

Il veut attaquer le château ? demanda Kate sans écouter le garçon. Les professeurs sont sans défense…

Kate ! Fais semblant de souffrir.

D'accord ! Mais…

C'est alors que tous les professeurs pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

Prenez vos affaires ! ordonna Dumbledore. Vous rentrez TOUS chez vous !

Comme le lui avait conseillé Drago quelques temps auparavant, Kate avait fait ses valises mais elle ne comprenait qu'à présent pourquoi. Rapidement, malgré leur état, les élèves furent prêts et les calèches sans chevaux les emmenèrent en gare. Les plus jeunes pleuraient en quittant le château, d'une part à cause de la douleur mais surtout parce que personne ne leur disait ce qu'il se passait. Les plus âgés n'en menaient pas large non plus. Pansy affirmait que la douleur s'atténuait alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'école et Kate et Drago adaptèrent donc leurs comportements.

Dans le train, les cinq Serpentards prirent un compartiment et commencèrent à se détendre un peu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Pansy qui semblait bouleversée dans les bras de son gros gorille en peluche d'amour qu'elle aime et qu'elle adore.

Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ?! dit Drago. Kate ? On va faire un tour ?

Les deux adolescents marchaient dans les couloirs, observant ceux qui pleuraient, hurlaient même ou s'était parfaitement remis. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, la présence de l'un suffisant à rassurer l'autre. Soudain, ils croisèrent Mac Gonagall.

Mr Malfoy, venez avec moi. Vous aussi Melle Rockwell.

Sans autre explication elle poursuivie son chemin, suivie des deux Serpentards. Elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

Melle Granger, suivez-moi. Mrs Potter et Weasley aussi.

Ces derniers lancèrent un regard froid à Kate et à son compagnon mais obéirent au professeur. Elle les conduisit dans une pièce remplie de chouettes, d'hiboux et où, au centre trônait une table ronde de bois sombre.

Vous n'ignorez pas que les évènements de tout à l'heure sont les faits de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Tous acquiescèrent. Visiblement les trois Gryffondors avaient compris.

Nous avons été obligé d'éloigner les élèves du château pour leur sécurité.

Mais professeur, dit Hermione en jetant un regard froid à Drago lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était premier sur la liste des suspects, peut-être est-ce ce qu'Il veut.

Vous croyez que nous n'y avons pas pensé ? Quoiqu'il en soit certains élèves ne devaient pas rentrer chez eux ou du moins pas aussi tôt. J'ai des choses à régler et j'ai besoin de vous pour prévenir les parents de chaque élève. Voici touts les adresses, là les enveloppes et la lettre dont vous devez faire des copies. Faites le plus vite possible. Des questions ?

Pourquoi nous ? demanda Ron qui aurait tué Drago si ses yeux avaient été des armes.

Melle Granger et Mr Malfoy sont préfets en chef et vous êtes leurs amis. Je dois à présent y aller.

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, les cinq adolescents se regardèrent avec un air qui en disait long sur le dégoût réciproque qu'éprouvaient les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Mettons-nous au travail, dit finalement Hermione. Aucun de nous n'a envie de s'éterniser ici.

Granger tu fais les copies, commença Kate, Potter tu écris aux parents des Gryffondors, Weasley des Serdaigles…

Malfoy des Serpentards et toi des Poufsouffles, continua Hermione avec un sourire pour Kate qui le lui rendit.

Les garçons n'osèrent intervenir, si elles étaient d'accord entre elles, pourquoi s'opposer ? Fébrilement ils écrivaient des adresses sur les enveloppes pendant qu'Hermione y glissait la lettre annonçant le retour imminent de la progéniture. Durant deux heures ils ne dirent un mot. Enfin Kate parvint au dernier nom de sa liste.

Fini ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle se tourna pour aider Hermione qui envoyait les chouettes avec chacune un paquet de dix lettres. Puis les trois garçons finirent à leur tour.

Je n'ai pas vu ton nom, Kate, remarqua Drago.

Vraiment ? fit semblant de s'étonner la jeune fille alors que les trois Gryffondors faisaient mine de ne pas écouter.

Son nom n'y était pas tout simplement parce que son père ne s'appelait pas Rockwell mais il n'y avait pas de Snape non plus bien évidement, son adresse et son lien avec la jeune fille devant rester secret.

Ca doit être une erreur mais c'est pas grave. De toute façon mon père n'aurait pas pu venir me chercher. Je rentrerais par taxi.

Enfin, chacun regagna son compartiment avec soulagement.

Où étiez-vous ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

On faisait un travail d'elfe de maison, grogna Drago.

D'un regard Kate fit comprendre à la jeune fille de ne pas poser plus de question. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Pansy et son Gregory d'amour n'en finissaient plus de se coller, Vincent lisait une BD, les sourcils froncés comme si c'était extrêmement compliqué pour sa petite cervelle, et Drago qui semblait nerveux, n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre. Cela finit par inquiéter Kate.

Drago ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui.

Drago, Il…Il ne va pas attaquer ?

Le garçon se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille, il semblait effrayé.

Je…non, je ne crois pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerais.

Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ? dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago allait répliquer mais Kate se calla contre lui pour l'en empêcher, ce qui réussit très bien. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et ils finirent le voyage ainsi, sous les regards amusés des trois autres Serpentards. Le train s'arrêta enfin en gare de King's Cross et les élèves débarquèrent sur les quais remplis de parents inquiets. Kate attrapa la cage d'Anka et sa grosse valise et descendit, suivie de ses amis.

Mes parents sont là-bas, dit Pansy. Bonnes fêtes. Ah ! Et je suis contente pour vous.

A propos de ? demanda Kate.

Vous…enfin toi et Drago…

Ces derniers éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille se renfrogna.

J'y comprendrais jamais rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et s'éloignant.

J'y vais aussi, bye, dit Gregory avant de rattraper sa petite amie.

Vincent salua à son tour Kate et Drago et s'éloigna dans la foule.

Ta mère est là, s'exclama Kate. Bonjour Mme malfoy.

Bonjour Kate. Tu es prêt Drago ? Je suis un peu pressée.

Oui, une seconde.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet cadeau.

Joyeux noël, dit-il.

Attend, j'en ai un pour toi aussi.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa grosse valise et commença à farfouiller. On pouvait voir ses livres qui s'amoncelaient sur le quai entre les divers objets de farces et attrapes.

Ah ! Le voilà ! Joyeux noël ! J'y vais, au revoir.

Elle serra la main à Narcissa, embrassa Drago sur la joue et partit dans la foule.

L'appartement était évidement vide quand elle rentra. Son père devait être aux prises avec Voldemort ou Dumbledore, qui sait ? Elle ouvrit les volets et aéra toutes les pièces, la maison sentant le renfermé. Elle déballa ses affaires et fit un peu de ménage. Elle fit rapidement quelques courses mais la nuit étant déjà tombée et par les temps qui couraient mieux ne valait pas traîner dans les rues. Elle prépara le repas, espérant que Severus rentrerait bientôt. Puis elle se fit couler un bain, se mit de la musique et se relaxa du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais elle ne cessait de songer à son père et à Drago et au danger qu'ils couraient tout les deux. Elle mangea solitairement et se mit au lit le plus tard possible, des fois qu'elle puisse voir Snape mais il ne rentra pas.

Le lendemain elle se leva dans une maison toujours aussi vide et faute de mieux se mit à faire ses devoirs. Mais le moral n'y était pas. Elle détestait être seule et comme toujours dans ces moments là, elle repensa à sa mère. Comme elle lui manquait... Dans le tumulte de l'année elle pensait à elle mais c'était les bons moments qui lui revenaient alors en mémoire, là c'était son absence uniquement qui revenait. N'y tenant plus elle décida de se rendre au cimetière. Elle écrivit un mot à son père pour qu'il sache où la trouver s'il rentrait et partit.

Le froid lui cinglait le visage et malgré son épaisse cape il s'insinuait dans ses vêtements. Mais rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'idée, sauf peut-être une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle priait pour qu'il n'ai pas l'idée de venir par là. Le cimetière était à l'autre bout de la ville mais elle avait décidé d'y aller à pied, peut-être rentrerait-elle en transplanant, elle aviserait le moment venu. Le brouillard était épais autour d'elle mais elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin et ne s'en faisait pas pour ça, et heureusement car elle avait déjà beaucoup de sujets de préoccupation en tête. Enfin elle poussa la grande grille du cimetière bordé de pins noirs. Elle parcourut silencieusement les allées sombres et se retrouva devant la tombe de sa mère.

Quant elle eut fini de se recueillir elle prit le chemin du retour. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et elle pressa le pas. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, haute, dans le ciel, la marque verte. A quelques pâtés de maisons. Voldemort avait tué aujourd'hui. Elle se mit à trembler et couru aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.


	22. Un noël presque normal

Auteur : Sladana

Dislaimer : au bout de 22 chapitres les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne vois pas pour quoi ça changerait.

Chapitre vingt-deux : un noël presque normal

Elle ne souvenait pas comment elle avait réussit à rentrer chez elle, elle ne revoyait que cette marque, affreuse, terrifiante. La peur l'avait étreinte à ce moment et elle ne la lâcha pas de toute la nuit. Quand son père rentra enfin, il la trouva fiévreuse au fond de son lit, cachée sous les couvertures, des larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues à présent endormies. Il la veilla toute la nuit, inquiet. Enfin, au matin elle ouvrit les yeux et sortit la tête de sous sa couette.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda aussitôt Severus, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Je…je ne sais pas. Papa, j'ai peur.

Kate se jeta dans ses bras. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible mais c'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'ai vu…Sa marque, dans le ciel. C'était horrible.

Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Mais ne ressort plus de la maison.

Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais.

J'étais en mission mais je vais rester avec toi ce matin.

C'est vrai ? Tu sais pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école…

Avec Drago ?

Tu étais au courant ?

Je vous ai surpris, tu te souviens ? demanda t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Non ! C'est pas de ça dont je parlais, s'exclama t-elle en comprenant à quoi pensait son père. Je voulais parler du sifflement. C'est… Drago qui a introduit ça dans le château.

Elle s'en voulait de trahir son ami mais elle voulait tout dire à son père. Ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe la veille et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, même si pour cela il fallait trahir Drago.

Je sais, j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres le remercier pour cela.

Il l'a remercié ? De quelle façon ?

Ne te fais pas de soucis, ce n'est pas encore un Mange Mort. Mais il est entré dans les bonnes grâces de Tu-Sais-Qui et ça ne saurait tarder à présent.

Kate soupira, tout était vraiment compliqué. Drago ne pouvais devenir Mange Mort ! C'était impossible ! Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Et pourtant… Son père en était un, il vivait dans cet univers depuis toujours…Ca le prédisposait déjà beaucoup…

Et…qui…qui est mort hier ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Elle avait retourné cette idée dans tout les sens, craignant que ce ne soit Harry, ses amis ou pire encore Dumbledore.

Deux membres de l'Ordre qui agissaient dans l'ombre depuis des années.

Et Il les a quand même retrouvé. Et toi, est-ce qu'Il se doute de quelque chose ?

Si c'était le cas je serais déjà mort.

Kate frémit.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Aller, lève-toi j'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

Kate mangea puis s'habilla rapidement, voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec son père avant qu'il ne reparte.

Viens avec moi, lui dit-il, il nous faut sécuriser cet endroit.

Il l'emmena dans la bibliothèque et fit basculer un livre sur la cuisine chez les Gobelins. Et là, une porte apparue au milieu de la pièce.

Où est-ce que ça mène ? demanda la jeune fille.

Entre.

C'est…ton laboratoire ?

J'y stock des vieilleries.

De quand tu étais Mange Mort ?

Officiellement j'en suis toujours un mais oui, ce genre d'objets.

Et que cherchons-nous ?

Ca, dit-il en attrapant une boite en carton en haut d'une étagère.

C'est rempli de cristaux, dit Kate en admiration devant les pierres blanches et roses.

Ce sont des cristaux de protection. En les chargeant régulièrement d'énergie positive ils sont très utiles pour repousser ceux qui voudraient entrer avec de mauvaises intentions.

Ca marche vraiment ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Alors pourquoi ceux de l'Ordre se font tuer ?

Parce que, parfois, malgré tout l'amour et l'énergie qu'on y met pour créer cette protection, la haine est la plus forte.

Après avoir placés les cristaux chargés positivement aux quatre coins de l'appartement, Severus partit. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait besoin de lui.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Kate ne le vit pas beaucoup. Mais à présent elle était plus rassurée, ou si elle ne l'était pas elle avait un travail que son père lui avait confié et qui lui prenait pas mal de temps. En plus de devoir recharger régulièrement les cristaux, son père lui avait demandé de créer diverses potions, d'attaque ou de soin, dont l'Ordre avait besoin. Elle y mettait tout son cœur pour ne pas le décevoir et au moins elle servait à quelque chose. Ca lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie et elle se couchait fatiguée. Quand elle se réveillait, elle trouvait la plupart du temps une liste de potions à faire et un petit mot pour la rassurer de Severus.

Mais tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Chaque matin Kate recevait aussi le journal et toujours il annonçait les dernières morts causées par la guerre qui avait officiellement commencé. Les pires créatures de l'ombre avaient rejoint le seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi les Détraqueurs faisaient un carnage, et pas seulement chez les sorciers. Les cibles préférées de ces horribles créatures semblaient être d'innocents moldus. Kate en était malade. Quelques fois on annonçait la mort d'un Mange Mort mais c'était peu par rapport aux pertes de l'autre camp. Kate commençait à se demander ce que faisait l'Ordre.

Noël approchait. Le temps de l'amour et de la paix n'était cette année que le temps de la guerre et de la haine. Dans les rues aucune décoration, aucun être vivant, sinon les chats et chiens errants, n'osaient s'y aventurer. Le pays était comme mort. Mais cette horreur ne s'arrêtait pas à la frontière, non elle avait envahi tout le monde. Le mal était partout, nulle part on était vraiment à l'abri.

Deux jours avant Noël eut lieu une grande bataille en Europe de l'est. Les vampires Transylvaniens avaient été mis en échec par une armée de Loup Garou dirigée par Lupin ainsi que par quelques géants. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais ils n'avaient pas encore gagné la guerre.

Pendant se temps, Kate continuait sa vie cachée et qu'elle espérait la plus en sécurité possible.

La jeune fille se mit au lit avec un recueil de contes. C'était la veille de Noël, elle n'allait tout de même pas lire un livre de cours ou un policier. Son père n'était pas rentré depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et ça l'inquiétait. Elle commençait à s'assoupir sur Blanche-neige quand elle entendit du bruit en bas. Elle descendit prudemment, son père n'était pas seul. Il lui sembla qu'il déposait quelque chose de lourd sur le canapé.

Ne bouge pas, dit Snape, je vais chercher ma fille.

Votre…fille ! s'étrangla l'inconnu.

Kate aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Drago ! s'écria t-elle en dévalant les escaliers et déboulant dans le salon.

Drago sourit en la voyant puis commença à comprendre. Kate, elle, s'arrêta au milieu de sa course quand elle le vit. Il était couvert de sang, sa chemise blanche était en lambeaux, tout comme une partie de son pantalon et on voyait de nombreuses traces comme des griffures sur tout son corps jusqu'à son visage.

Drago ? Que c'est-il passé ?

C'est ton père ?

Qui t'as fait ça ?

Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

C'est affreux !

Hum, hum ! les interrompit Snape dans leur dialogue de sourd. Kate je dois y aller. Occupe-toi de lui.

Bien sûr, dit-elle en se reprenant et elle partit immédiatement chercher de quoi le soigner.

Se retrouvant seule dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille ne pensait plus qu'à soigner son ami, il n'y avait plus que ça qui occupait son esprit. Mais quand elle redescendit elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il c'était passé. Drago souffrait atrocement malgré tout le soin que mettait Kate pour ne pas le blesser en lui appliquant les désinfectants et autres pommades. Elle lui apporta des vêtements de son père puis de quoi manger. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le départ de Snape, seuls les gémissements de Drago et les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée rompaient le silence. Quand le jeune homme eut fini de manger, Kate se décida à parler.

Drago, que c'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Je…ce soir j'aurais dû recevoir la marque des Mange Morts…

Kate frissonna à cette idée.

J'ai refusé, continua t-il. Et…ils me l'ont fait payer. Heureusement que Snape…ton père est arrivé sinon…j'étais mort.

Kate s'approcha de son ami.

Je suis très fière de toi, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. C'était très courageux d'assumer tes opinions.

Et toi, est-ce que tu assumes qui tu es ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Bien sûr. Seulement je devais protéger mon père. S'ils avaient su qu'il était mon père et un espion j'aurais été un moyen de pression trop facile.

En tout cas j'espère que tu n'as rien d'autre à m'annoncer de ce style car ça à bien faillit m'achever !

Voyons…Est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'étais folle ?

Plus d'une fois.

Et folle de toi ?

Là, c'est trop ! dit-il en se mettant la main sur le cœur. Je meurs…

Leurs rires s'élevèrent dans le salon.

Il est tard, dit finalement Kate. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Oui, péniblement.

Ta chambre est juste au premier.

Chouette maison, dit le garçon après avoir difficilement gravit les escaliers. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas visité en de meilleures circonstances.

Kate l'aida à se mettre au lit, rechargea une dernière fois les cristaux et regagna sa propre chambre où elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Un cri d'effroi la réveilla. Elle courut dans la chambre d'ami. Drago hurlait dans son sommeil. Elle le réveilla doucement.

Drago, c'est moi. Tout va bien.

Kate ? C'était affreux…

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Malheureusement non.

Kate s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ils ne te toucheront plus tant que je serais en vie.

Merci. J'ai dû réveiller Snape, non ?

Tu l'aurais fait s'il était rentré.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le garçon, il doit être avec Dumbledore.

Oui, il a dû lui annoncer que tu avais changé de camp…

Moi ? Dans le camp de Potter ? Jamais !

Quand on n'est pas avec Voldemort, on est contre lui, tu ne le sais que trop bien.

Un silence s'installa mais il n'était pas gênant car tout deux réfléchissaient à cette nouvelle situation.

Il est temps que tu te reposes, dit la jeune fille en s'apprêtant à quitter le lit.

Non, reste là s'il te plait.

D'accord, alors bonne nuit.

Joyeux noël Kate.

Joyeux noël Drago.

Lorsque Snape rentra deux heures plus tard, il les trouva profondément endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il referma doucement la porte et vérifia tout les cristaux.

Lorsque Kate se réveilla au petit matin elle sursauta. Drago n'était plus à côté d'elle. Puis elle le vit, dos à elle il regardait par la fenêtre.

Tu as vu ? dit-il doucement. Il neige.

Kate se leva et alla prêt de lui. Au dehors la neige blanche recouvrait tous les toits, toutes les rues. Pour peu on aurait cru à un noël normal. Drago la serra dans ses bras. Plus que d'habitude, il avait besoin de contact humain, d'affection. Finalement ils regagnèrent le salon où Snape ravivait le feu dans la cheminée.

Bonjour, dit-il sans se retourner. Vous allez mieux ?

Oui, merci. Grâce à vous et à Kate.

Tu repars bientôt ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Dès que tu auras ouvert tes cadeaux de noël.

Kate sourit. Elle allait avoir un noël presque normal avec son père et son meilleur ami. Sous le sapin décoré par Kate durant ses moments libres, étaient posés quelques paquets enrubannés.

Ouvre le tien, dit-elle à son père en lui tendant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

Merci beaucoup, s'exclama Snape. Les fontaines à souhaits sont un des symboles les plus fort de l'attachement pour une personne depuis le Moyen Age.

Cette fontaine à souhait était un bel objet, en fait c'était plus une cascade à souhait mais passons. Dans un décor féerique s'écoulait de l'eau qui formait un petit lac au pied de la chute d'eau.

Tu peux demander quelque chose chaque matin et la réponse s'inscrira au fond de l'eau. Vas-y, essaye.

Voyons…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il mourir ?

_Nul n'est éternel_

Un peu vaseuse cette réponse, admis Kate. Mais faut admettre que ta question était un peu vague.

Ouvre le mien, dit Drago à son amie.

Le jeune homme lui avait offert une boite à musique. Sous un dôme de verre deux danseurs valsaient au son d'une musique douce et enivrante.

Mais…c'est nous ! C'est très bien fait.

Sur mesure dans une grande bijouterie, expliqua Drago. Mais regarde le socle.

Il y a…un compartiment secret ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense qui est dedans ?

Oui. Un cœur de dragon séché qu'un de mes ancêtres tua il y a plus d'un siècle.

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses ouvrir le cadeau que je t'avais offert mais j'ai une copie ici, je peux te la montrer.

Kate courut jusqu'à sa chambre et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec une sorte de globe de la taille d'un souaffle enroulé dans un tissu noir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme.

Une pierre de communication, dit la jeune fille en débarrassant le globe du voile. Il est fait en pierre de lune, le socle est en ébène. Et là c'est un rubis, un saphir et une tourmaline bleue.

Avec ça on va pouvoir se parler et se voir même séparés par des kilomètres.

C'est le téléphone moldu en plus amélioré. Mais il va falloir récupérer le tien.

Kate ouvrit ensuite le paquet que lui avait envoyé Minerva. Emballé dans un papier orange et rouge elle trouva un petit carnet et un pendule en cristal avec, accroché à celui-ci, le mot « Puisse t-il d'aider à retrouver ce que tu as perdu »

C'est un livre ? demanda Snape.

Non, c'est le journal intime de maman ! J'ignorais qu'elle en avait un.

Qui t'a envoyé ça ? demanda Drago.

Je…c'est…, bafouilla la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers son père.

Tu peux lui dire, assura ce dernier.

C'est Minerva Mac Gonagall qui m'a envoyé ça. C'était une amie de ma mère, elle est un peu comme ma grand-mère. Je vais enfin savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, toi et maman.

Et que lui as-tu offert ? demanda Severus voulant cacher sa gêne.

Un chapeau qui m'avait beaucoup plu à Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant le dernier cadeau.

Kate déballa le cadeau de son père. C'était un gros sac de cuir noir, très banal d'apparence.

Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans, lui dit mystérieusement son père.

Au fond du sac elle pouvait voir le haut d'un bout de bois poli, probablement du chêne.

Attend, on va t'aider à le sortir. Malfoy, aidez-moi.

Tout les deux tirèrent le lourd objet du sac. Jamais on aurait pu imaginé qu'une telle chose tenait dedans. Bientôt, Kate pu voir une psyché sortir du sac.

Comment…comment…bégayait la jeune fille.

Tu peux mettre de très gros objets dedans, expliqua son père. Jamais ce sac ne sera trop lourd pour toi. C'est très pratique pour les voyages.

Merci ! C'est super ! Moi qui avait du mal à faire rentrer dans mes valises toutes mes affaires pour Poudlard. Maintenant je n'aurais plus que la cage d'Anka et ce sac ! Et je manquais un peu de miroir dans ma chambre.

Je savais que tu aimerais. Mr Malfoy, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous.

Une épée ! Merci monsieur mais ce n'était pas la peine.

Avec cette épée j'ai vaincu votre père en duel.

En duel ? s'étonna Kate.

Oui, quand nous étions à Poudlard, nous avions des duels à l'épée. Votre père m'avait toujours battu, jusqu'au jour où j'ai acheté cette épée. Elle pourra peut-être vous être utile.

C'est plus que je ne mérite monsieur, je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Disons que vous pourriez peut-être dormir seul lorsque vous êtes sous mon toit.

Papa !

Drago sourit bizarrement et la jeune fille le remarqua.

C'est juste que je ne pense pas me faire à l'idée que tu l'appelles « papa », expliqua le jeune homme.

J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire aussi, dit Snape avec un léger sourire puis reprenant son sérieux. Je dois y aller. Rechargez régulièrement les cristaux, n'ouvrez à personne et ayez toujours votre baguette à proximité en cas d'attaque.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Snape partit. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs, à écouter de la musique et, pour Drago, à se reposer car il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli.


	23. Le combat final

Auteur : sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit financier.

Chapitre vingt-trois : le combat final

Les jours qui suivirent furent quasiment identiques à ceux qu'avait connu Kate avant l'arrivée de Drago. Chaque jour ils avaient toute une série de potions à concocter et Snape venait les récupérer alors qu'ils étaient endormis depuis un moment. Ce n'était même plus lui qui écrivait la liste et il ne laissait plus de mot pour sa fille. Cette dernière comprenait qu'il puisse être trop occupé mais cela ne l'inquiétait que plus. Quelques jours après la nouvelle année ils cessèrent de recevoir le journal. Ils savaient que lorsque la presse s'arrêtait on était à un stade irréversible et proche de la fin. La tension montait chaque jour un peu plus, palpable dans l'appartement londonien.

Ce jour là Kate préparait une potion particulièrement difficile qui protègerait des attaques de déstabilisation et déséquilibres physiques. Drago supervisait et l'assistait à la tache. L'ambiance dans la salle de potion cachée de Snape était plutôt morose et tendue. Soudain, un fracas retentit en bas, quelqu'un avait violemment transplané. Les deux serpentards s'emparèrent de leurs baguettes et commençaient à descendre quand une voix rugit :

Kate ! Drago !

Papa ! s'étonna Kate en entrant dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il transportait dans ses bras Harry. La jeune fille resta clouée sur place alors qu'il le déposait sur le divan. Le jeune homme était en sang et inconscient. Drago quant à lui réagit immédiatement.

Je vais chercher la trousse de secours, dit-il en repartant aussitôt.

On a besoin de vous, expliqua Severus à sa fille, il est très mal en point. Il est même possible qu'il…meurt. Nous ne pouvons l'emmener à l'hôpital qui de toute façon est saturé.

Qui…qui lui a fait ça ?

A ton avis ?

Voldemort ?

Il lui a tendu un piège et il a évidement sauté dedans. Nous sommes allé en force pour le sauver. D'ailleurs le combat se poursuit, je dois y aller.

Tu ne peux pas rester ?

Je devrais déjà être repartit.

Alors prend garde à toi.

Il transplana et Drago revint. Ils ôtèrent ses vêtements à Harry et tentèrent de soigner ses profondes blessures.

Nous n'y arriverons pas, dit Drago, il perd bien trop de sang. Son souffle est saccadé, il va mourir…Il faut trouver une solution…

Non ! Il ne mourra pas !

Mais Kate n'y croyait pas, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son esprit était comme embué, beaucoup trop de sentiments s'y confrontaient. Soudain, il s'éclaircit, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement soulevé le voile. Là, dans son esprit tout prenait forme, tout prenait un sens. Elle regarda Harry et couru dans sa chambre où elle prit la boite à musique que Drago lui avait offerte. Elle regagna ensuite la salle de potion de son père où elle s'enferma. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le savait parfaitement, rien n'avait jamais été aussi clair. Et dans un silence quasiment total elle commença la potion. C'était étrange, cette potion elle l'avait apprise en cours mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même. Les ingrédients étaient dans des proportions différentes et l'ordre dans lequel il fallait les mélanger, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais lu nulle part, lui vint naturellement. Lorsqu'elle eut ajouté comme dernier ingrédient le cœur de dragon, tout ce qui lui avait parut si clair s'estompa. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait, tout était redevenu embrouillé. Une seule certitude lui restait cependant : elle devait donner cette potion à Harry.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Drago quand elle revint au salon une heure après l'avoir quitté. Je t'ai appelé, tu sais.

J'étais occupé à faire une potion.

Tu crois que c'était le moment ?

Oui, c'était exactement le moment.

La jeune fille versa la totalité du petit flacon dans la gorge d'Harry.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La potion de soin universel.

Quoi !

Harry se mit à bouger doucement puis ouvrit les yeux. Ses joues avaient subitement reprit des couleurs et les plaies s'étaient refermés d'elles –mêmes sous les yeux médusés des deux Serpentards. Le Gryffondor tenta de dire quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que…Où…

Tu n'as rien à craindre, le rassura Kate. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je crois.

D'un mouvement presque vif il se mit sur ses jambes.

Rallonge-toi, dit Kate, tu n'es pas en état. Tu…

Je dois y aller.

Non, dit Drago, tu n'iras nulle part.

Tu vas peut-être m'en empêcher ?

Effectivement !

Ce que Drago veut dire c'est que tu as failli mourir et dehors ils n'attendent que de finir le travail. Alors tu ferrais mieux de rester ici.

Non.

Et il transplana. Kate et Drago n'avaient même pas pu esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher.

Il faut le retrouver, dit Kate inquiète. On nous l'a confié et il risque de se faire tuer.

Le problème est qu'on n'a aucune idée d'où il a pu aller. Chez ses amis ? Chez les Weasley ?

Non, il va rechercher Voldemort...

Ton pendule, celui que Mac Gonagal t'a offert, il pourrait nous être utile.

Bien sûr ! « Puisse t-il t'aider à retrouver ce que tu as perdu. » Je vais le chercher. Prend une carte, il y en a dans cette armoire.

Kate revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle fit tourner l'objet au dessus de la carte en pensant à Harry, ainsi elle le localiserait plus vite. Soudain, le pendule s'immobilisa sur un point précis.

C'est chez moi ! s'exclama Drago.

Allons-y !

En une seconde ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago où ils jugeaient que le combat avait le moins de chance de se trouver. Ils pouvaient très clairement entendre des sorciers lancer des sorts. Ils coururent à la salle de réception d'où provenaient ces bruits. Là, ils furent immédiatement pris dans le tumulte de la bataille. Dans la salle sombre, des sortilèges volaient tout autour d'eux, lancés par la bonne trentaine de sorciers se trouvant là. Kate aurait tout donné pour repartir mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry. Lui et le seigneur des ténèbres se faisaient face. Severus était là aussi, il combattait une femme à l'allure étrange. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans un coin, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Comment étaient-ils tous arrivés là ? Drago regardait lui aussi autour de lui, il cherchait son père. Quand il le vit il se plaça entre lui et le membre de l'Ordre du phoenix qu'il combattait et prit sa place dans le combat. Kate savait qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir mais elle craignait pour la vie de son ami. Soudain, un sorcier bedonnant au regard atrocement mauvais s'approcha de la jeune fille et commença à lui lancer sort sur sort. Kate, surprise, ne faisait au départ que parer ses coups puis, prenant de l'assurance elle lui lança de nouveaux sorts. Mais le sorcier ne se laissa pas démonter, chaque fois il attaquait plus fort. Kate faiblissait. L'attaque n'avait jamais été son point fort, du moins pas en pratique. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un sort plus fort projeta la jeune fille contre un pilier et elle s'évanouie.

Kate ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'habituer à la lumière vive. Au dessus d'elle une dizaine de personnes la regardait et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Puis elle reconnu le visage protecteur de Min' ainsi que celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui demanda sans autre préambule :

Comment Harry est-il retourné au manoir Malefoy ?

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et Drago ? Et mon père ? Répondez !

Kate avait soudainement très peur. Et s'ils étaient morts ? Elle n'avait pas vu la fin du combat et tout avait pu arriver. Même le pire, surtout le pire.

Harry est dans un état proche du coma, commença Dumbledore et Kate frémit, mais nous avons de bons espoirs. Il a vaincu Voldemort au prix de grands efforts. Mr Malfoy va mieux, il a été grièvement touché mais il ne devrait pas tarder à s'éveiller.

Et mon père ? demanda Kate avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il va bien. Depuis deux heures qu'il est réveillé il n'a eu de cesse de chercher à sortir de son lit pour vous voir, et cela malgré ses jambes en de nombreux points cassés et les brûlures qui recouvrent tout son corps.

Je peux le voir ?

Bien sûr mais avant nous aimerions savoir comment Harry est retourné au manoir.

Il a transplané, expliqua simplement Kate.

Vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'était pas en état de transplaner quand on vous l'a confié. Comment s'est-il rétabli si vite ?

Il a guérit grâce à la Potion de Soin Universel que je lui ai faite.

Quoi ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Voyons, c'est impossible, dit un homme grisaillant aux côtés du directeur. Professeur Dumbledore, cette jeune fille ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

Et pourquoi cela monsieur le ministre ? demanda le vieil homme.

Créer cette potion à son âge, vous n'y pensez pas !

J'admet que cette potion est très difficile à faire. Cependant rappelez-vous que c'est la potion qui vient au sorcier et en aucun cas le sorcier qui décide de la faire. Melle Rockwell s'est retrouvé dans une situation où cette potion était indispensable. Mais si vous ne la croyez pas, demandons lui ce qu'elle a ressenti. Ayant moi-même créé cette potion je vous dirais si elle ment ou non. Cela vous convient-il messieurs ?

Les hommes entourant toujours le lit de Kate acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

C'était étrange, commença Kate. Avec Drago nous cherchions le meilleur moyen pour remettre Harry sur pied. Nous désespérions un peu car ses blessures étaient vraiment très graves. Et…c'est venu comme ça. D'un seul coup. J'ai étudié cette potion en cours et même si les ingrédients s'en rapprochaient, ce n'était pas exactement les mêmes proportions. Je serais incapable de vous les indiquer exactement parce que les doses précises sont apparues dans mon esprit le temps que je crée la potion puis ont disparues. J'ai donné la potion à Harry et il s'est quasiment tout de suite remis.

Messieurs, dit Dumbledore, cette jeune fille est la plus jeune sorcière à avoir créé la Potion de Soin Universel.

Félicitations Melle Rockwell, lui dit Minerva, votre père sera très fier de vous.

Puis-je le voir maintenant ? s'impatienta Kate.

Oui, il est dans la chambre au fond du couloir à droite.

Kate voulu se précipiter vers la sortie mais se rendit vite compte que son corps ne suivrait pas. Alors, plus doucement, elle mit un pied à terre puis l'autre. Ses jambes chancelèrent mais tinrent bon. Elle était seulement en chemise de nuit blanche d'hôpital alors elle mit son pull sur ses épaules que quelqu'un avait mit sur une chaise toute proche. Dans le long couloir passaient des infirmières très occupées. C'est alors que Kate remarqua une jeune fille qui pleurait sur une chaise devant une porte.

Hermione ?

Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes puis fut prise par une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Kate redoutait le pire. Elle avait oublié de demander des nouvelles de Ron.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate un peu maladroitement.

Je n'en peux plus, sanglota la Gryffondor.

Comment…comment va Ron ? osa demander Kate.

Il a reçu un sort atroce. Ses os sont…cassés en des centaines de morceaux.

Kate la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Il…il souffre tellement. Et…Harry qui ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

Hermione pleura de plus belle, visiblement ce n'était pas la question qu'il fallait poser.

C'est en me protégeant que…que Ron a été touché. Je m'en veux tellement.

Pourquoi ? Tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui, non ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Alors, disons qu'il en a eu juste l'occasion avant toi. Maintenant tu dois être à ses côtés, ainsi qu'à ceux d'Harry. Tu es sauve grâce à eux alors à toi de les aider dans leur guérison.

Tu as raison. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Moi je pensais…

LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! rugit une voix à quelques chambres d'elles.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Kate surprise.

Snape. Il hurle comme ça depuis qu'il est réveillé. On dirait qu'il est devenu enragé.

Parce qu'avant il ne l'était pas avant ? sourit Kate. Je vais aller le voir.

C'est à tes risques et périls.

Bah, de toute façon je suis vaccinée.

Hermione sourit et entra dans la chambre que Kate supposait être celle de Ron, Harry étant dans une chambre spéciale, plus loin et où s'affairaient tout un tas de médecins.

JE VEUX LA VOIR !

Du calme monsieur, tentait une infirmière. Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher et vous le savez parfaitement. Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, ne bougez pas.

Prenez des nouvelles de ma fille, s'il vous plait.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'infirmière sortit et croisa Kate qui attendait.

Puis-je entrer ? demanda la jeune fille.

Vous êtes ? Sa fille ! C'est Merlin qui vous envoie ! Je n'en pouvais plus.

Merci pour votre patience avec lui.

Entrez vite, j'ai peur qu'il ne tente de sortir.

D'accord, merci.

Tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec les infirmières ? demanda Kate en entrant dans la chambre.

Kate !

La jeune fille courut au chevet de son père qui l'a prit dans ses bras, semblant ne plus vouloir la lâcher.

Papa, tu m'étouffes !

Désolé, dit-il en la lâchant un peu. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Oui mais j'ai déjà subit un interrogatoire.

Ils sont venus ici aussi. Ils voulaient savoir comment…

Harry a réussit à retourner au manoir, je sais.

Alors, comment a-t-il fait ?

Disons que je l'ai un peu aidé.

Et comment ?

Tu es curieux…

Kate ! Dis le moi.

Je lui ai fait une potion.

Mais…dans son état…il n'y avait qu'une potion qui…Non ! Tu as…tu l'as faite ? La potion de soin universel !

Oui, j'ai réussit.

Tu m'étonneras toujours. Je suis fier de toi.

Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?

Je l'ignore. Le ministère doit réorganiser le pays, Dumbledore doit s'occuper d'Hogwarts mais il y a beaucoup de gens à soigner avant ça et j'ai entendu dire qu'on manquait de personnel.

Je comptais justement aider à l'hôpital, je pourrais préparer des potions. Après des vacances comme ça je suis devenue plutôt douée. Au fait, en venant ici j'ai rencontré Hermione…

Et tu as pris du temps pour la consoler.

Je…oui, comment le sais-tu ?

Je commence à te connaître. Et Emily était pareille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les gens, encore plus quand ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Elle faisait passer les autres avant elle-même et ce qui aurait pu être une faiblesse était sa plus grande force. Mais que voulais-tu me dire sur Granger ?

Je me demandais comment on allait lui expliquer ma présence au manoir, donc avant chez toi. Elle ne m'a encore rien demandé mais la connaissant ça ne devrait pas tarder.

On n'a qu'à dire que comme Drago tu as refusé d'être Mange Mort. Et que ce jour-là je n'ai pas ramené que Drago chez moi.

D'accord, ça me va.

Et Drago, comment va-t-il ?

Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je comptais aller le voir.

Tu vas me laisser ?

Tu as besoin de repos. Et les infirmières qui s'occupent de toi aussi !

Kate embrassa son père et sortit. Dans le couloir blanc où étaient accrochés des tableaux aux paysages variés, Kate se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait où était la chambre de Drago. Hermione pourrait peut-être la renseigner. Elle frappa à la porte où elle avait vu entrer la Gryffondor. Quelques secondes plus tard Hermione vint ouvrir.

Kate ? Entre, il vient de s'endormir, dit-elle en désignant Ron.

La chambre était un peu plus grande que celle de son père car il y avait deux lits. Celui de droite avait les rideaux tirés.

Dans combien de temps pourra t-il sortir ?

Probablement fin janvier.

Sa famille est venue le voir ?

Oui ses frères et sœur mais son père a aussi été blessé et sa mère ne peut pas être partout. Je lui ai dit de rester auprès de son mari et que je m'occuperais au mieux de Ron.

Contente de voir que tu ais repris le dessus.

Merci de tes conseils. Mais, sans vouloir paraître indiscrète, que faisais-tu au milieu du combat ? Et est-ce vrai que c'est toi qui a soigné Harry ?

Les nouvelles vont vite ! Quand Snape a ramené Harry du combat j'étais chez lui avec Drago. Nous ne voulions pas être Mange Mort alors nous nous sommes réfugiés chez Snape. Nous ne pouvions que soigner Harry quand on nous l'a apporté, que faire d'autre ? Malgré nos différends nous avions un but commun.

Merci, merci beaucoup. Tu cherches Drago, non ? Il est là, juste dans le lit voisin.

Merci beaucoup.

Tu n'as pas à le faire, après tout c'est toi qui a fait la Potion de Soin Universel.

Hermione sourit à Kate et se tourna vers Ron. Kate fit le tour du lit de Drago et ouvrit doucement le rideau. Il dormait paisiblement mais ses bras étaient couverts de bandages se teintant par endroits de rouge et sur son visage on pouvait y voir une grande entaille. Comme s'il avait sentit qu'il n'était plus seul, Drago ouvrit les yeux.

Kate ? murmura t-il.

Chut, ne te fatigue pas.

C'est vraiment toi ? Quand je t'ai vu tomber…j'ai eu tellement peur. Et tu aurais vu Snape à ce moment là. Il était dans une rage folle, le sorcier qui t'avait touché n'a pas fait long feu…

Kate sourit mais fit comprendre au garçon qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de son père.

Et toi ? demanda t-elle. Comment cela a-t-il fini ?

Il a réussit à me désarmer alors j'ai sortit l'épée de ton…de Snape que j'avais emporté. Je…je l'ai…tué.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Même si le garçon avait peu d'affection et de lien avec son père, le tuer n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions.

Quand le manoir a commencé à brûler…

Il a quoi !

Tu ne le savais pas ? Le feu a commencé doucement mais a vite gagné toute la partie ouest. Ma chambre a été épargnée mais…

Drago se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Kate ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle l'enlaça avec douceur, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

Mais…ma…mère a… périt…dans l'incendie.

Kate joignit ses larmes à celles de son ami. Narcissa était quelqu'un de bien, elle s'était toujours montrée gentille envers Kate. Pendant plus d'une heure ils pleurèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les paroles n'auraient servies à rien pour les consoler. Et souvent le silence vaut mieux que tous les discours du monde.


	24. Une page se tourne

Auteur : Sladana.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et comme d'hab' je n'en tire aucun profit car j'ai la plus grande admiration pour JK Rowling même si j'aime bien trafiquer ses personnages. Merci encore à tout ceux qui me reviews, n'hésitez pas, ça me motive !

Chapitre vingt-quatre : une page se tourne

Deux jours plus tard Kate était parfaitement rétablie et elle proposa ses services à l'hôpital pour préparer des potions. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à la mort de Narcissa et elle ne pouvait rester inactive face aux nombreux malades qui souffraient encore. Elle allait souvent voir Drago, son père et Hermione, prenant des nouvelles de Ron et d'Harry qui était toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. La jeune fille avait pu rentrer chez elle et chaque matin elle rejoignait le grand édifice sorcier pour s'atteler à l'ardue tache de concocter les potions de soins. Mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et après seulement une semaine elle aurait pu toutes les faire les yeux fermés.

La rentrée aurait dû être ce jour-là mais l'école n'avait pas ré ouverte, trop de professeurs manquaient et les parents –pour ceux qui n'étaient pas l'hôpital- préféraient garder encore quelques temps leurs enfants à la maison. A sa pause Kate se rendit dans la chambre de Drago où elle le trouva en train de faire sa valise.

Drago ? Que fais-tu ? Tu rentres ?

Non, je pars.

Quoi !

Dumbledore m'a proposé un travail. Je pars à l'étranger avec une équipe étudier les dragons. Dumbledore s'est arrangé avec Charlie Weasley qui fait partie de l'équipe, il s'est dit que m'éloigner un peu ne me ferait pas de mal.

Tu vas me quitter ? demanda Kate les larmes au bord des yeux.

Non jamais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Seulement, il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que prendre un peu le large me semble une bonne idée.

Et tes examens ?

Dumbledore a dit que les professeurs vont étudier les notes des contrôles de l'année, ceux qui ont plus de la moyenne auront leurs ASPICS et seuls ceux qui ne l'ont pas reviendront à Hogwarts dans deux semaines quand l'école ouvrira. Donc nous avons tous deux réussis nos examens.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je reviendrais, je te le promet.

Quand ?

Je l'ignore mais j'ai récupéré la pierre de communication que tu m'avais offerte. Tu pourras me contacter à tout moment. Je dois y aller.

Tout de suite ?

Oui. Au revoir.

Il l'a serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, Kate avait le cœur en miettes. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? Puis Drago s'éloigna et transplana. Kate resta là, près du lit, interdite, ne réalisant pas vraiment. Quand les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et se mit à courir vers un coin isolé de l'hôpital, recherchant la solitude pour tenter d'évacuer celle qui lui brisait le cœur.

Kate ne parla à personne de son chagrin bien que tous pouvaient très bien le voir sur son visage. Hermione, avec qui elle discutait souvent, tentait de lui remonter le moral mais sans évoquer le sujet. Kate s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et lorsque Drago la contactait avec le globe cristallin elle tentait de lui cacher sa tristesse.

Après deux semaines elle s'était enfin habité à cette situation et reprenait un peu de force et son caractère joyeux. Snape qui s'inquiétait sérieusement pour sa fille en était ravi, rétabli il aidait Dumbledore du mieux qu'il pouvait et faisait quelques cours à Hogwarts. Kate fut soulagée de savoir que Pansy, Gregory et Vincent allaient bien, bien qu'ils devaient retourner en cours. Ron allait de mieux en mieux bien qu'il ne puisse encore pas marcher. Une fois par jour les infirmières l'installaient précautionneusement sur un fauteuil roulant et il allait voir Harry dont l'état n'avait pas changé. Dans tout le pays la vie reprenait ses droits.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine de sorciers dans le laboratoire qui préparait les potions de l'hôpital, plus deux ou trois qui s'occupaient de la serre où on prélevait les plantes curatives. L'ambiance était agréable bien que studieuse, Kate était la plus jeune et ils avaient une attitude protectrice avec elle mais aussi respectueuse, après tout personne n'ignorait à présent qu'elle avait préparé la Potion de Soin Universel. Hermione aurait aimé aussi travailler avec Kate mais elle devait s'occuper de Ron qui passait toute sa journée allongé.

La pause de Kate arriva et elle décida d'aller voir Ron et Hermione. Elle devait traverser tout l'hôpital pour se rendre dans la partie réservée aux victimes de la guerre mais connaissant le bâtiment comme sa poche elle fut rapidement dans le couloir qu'elle avait tant de fois parcouru. Kate vit une infirmière entrer dans la chambre de Ron. Puis un cri retentit.

C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Hermione.

Cette dernière déboula hors de la chambre comme une forcenée et sans même ralentir devant Kate elle lui cria :

Il est réveillé !

Puis un autre cri, celui de Ron.

Hermione ! Reviens ! s'époumonait le jeune homme.

L'infirmière sortit et Kate risqua un pas dans la chambre.

Aide-moi, supplia t-il. Je dois y aller.

Tu as le droit de sortir ?

Aller ! S'il te plait !

Très bien.

Comme elle avait vu faire les infirmières elle souleva le jeune homme, la formule était simple mais demandait beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques et envoyer Ron dix mètres plus loin. Elle le posa délicatement sur son fauteuil roulant.

Maintenant fonce ! s'impatienta Ron.

J'ai pas envie de te casser ! dit-elle en conduisant le fauteuil avec précaution.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de Ron ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Harry.

Tu peux finir tout seul ? demanda Kate.

Tu n'entres pas ? s'étonna Ron.

Non, je pense que c'est préférable.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais fais comme tu veux.

Il entra, laissant Kate seule. Elle entendit des cris de joie et retourna travailler. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu voir Harry mais elle n'était pas sûre que lui le voulait. Leur relation avant les vacances étaient au plus bas et elle n'était pas certaine que cela ai changé depuis. De plus les trois Gryffondors devaient vivre ce moment de joie sans elle, elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise avec eux. Mais ce n'était que des excuses, elle le savait. Et des excuses elle en trouvait chaque jour pour ne pas aller lui rendre visite. A l'annonce du réveil d'Harry le monde sorcier fut en liesse. Voldemort détruit, Harry rétabli, qui avait dit que le monde allait mal ?

La jeune fille voyait son père plus souvent bien qu'il soit tout aussi occupé. Il venait aussi à l'hôpital pour régler quelques problèmes ou même juste pour voir sa fille. Il était toujours protecteur envers elle mais les temps étant devenus plus cléments – et Drago étant loin- il relâchait un peu sa vigilance. Le printemps approchait et les rigueurs de l'hiver avaient disparus en même temps que Voldemort. Kate travaillait toujours à l'hôpital et prenait un plaisir certains à y aller chaque matin.

La journée approchait de son terme et Kate se préparait à rentrer chez elle en faisant un petit détour par la chambre de Ron où elle savait qu'Harry ne serait pas puisqu'il était pour l'instant dans l'incapacité totale de se déplacer.

Kate !

Papa ? dit la jeune fille en vérifiant que personne ne l'entendrait. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tu sais parfaitement que tout ira bien à présent.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venu rendre visite à Pott…Harry. Il veut te voir.

Ca avait étonné Kate la première fois que son père lui avait dit qu'il rendait visite à Harry mais avec le temps elle s'était faite à cette idée. Ce n'étaient pas les grands amours entre eux – et heureusement - mais il semblait que la hache de guerre ait été enterrée et c'était déjà un bon début. Cependant c'était tout autre entre Kate et Harry, elle ne s'était pas décidée à aller le voir et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait son ventre se serrait. Rien ne serait comme avant.

C'est que…je suis très occupée…

Tu oserais refuser ça à celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Non mais…

Alors allons-y. Je lui réserve en plus une petite surprise.

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux sombres de son père et cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

Quelle surprise ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

Attends-là cinq minutes, dit-il en entrant.

Du couloir la jeune fille pouvait tout entendre de ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Harry n'était pas seul, Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi.

Comment allez-vous ? demanda Snape.

Bien, répondit Harry, bientôt je pourrais jouer au fou du volant avec Ron.

Pas tant que je vivrais ! dit Hermione. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance…

Allons Melle Granger, il aura bien mérité de prendre du bon temps.

Kate ne voyait rien mais elle se doutait que ce revirement dans le comportement de leur professeur devait à chaque fois étonner les trois Gryffondors.

Au fait, je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un. Ma fille.

Votre ! S'écrièrent les trois adolescents.

Kate poussa doucement la porte et entra avec un sourire timide. Elle crut que leurs mâchoires allaient se décrocher et leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Snape, lui, souriait tranquillement.

Comment cela a-t-il put nous échapper ! s'écria Hermione qui, comme ses compagnons, faisait aller et venir son regard de Kate à son père.

On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir, répondit Snape, je vais vous laisser.

Le silence qui s'installa après son départ, que Kate jugeait trop précipité, était un peu gênant.

C'est ton père ! le rompit Ron. Tu VIS avec Snape !

Oui…

Et Drago est au courant ? continua le rouquin.

Oui, il l'a apprit quand mon père l'a ramené chez nous pour le protéger.

Snape est ton père ! continua le garçon.

On a comprit ! le réprimanda Hermione. Tu comprends que ça puisse nous étonner.

Bien sûr, je me suis préparé à ça depuis mon arrivée à Hogwarts, quand je vous voyais le maudire.

Pas à la fin vu que tu nous fréquentais plus, remarqua Ron.

C'est à ce moment que Kate et Hermione remarquèrent qu'Harry n'avait encore rien dit.

On va y aller, dit trop rapidement Hermione en emportant Ron qui protestait sur son fauteuil roulant.

Kate s'approcha silencieusement du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait encore Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry ne la regardait pas. Kate aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là. Kate ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Que voulait-il entendre ? C'est alors qu'une infirmière se précipita dans la chambre.

Kate, on a besoin de toi !

Maintenant ?

Oui, on a toute une famille de sorciers blessée par une potion ratée. Et le stock de potion nécessaire à leur rétablissement est épuisé.

J'arrive.

Kate se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

Je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais fini.

Et elle quitta la chambre, le laissant seul. Elle prépara les potions aussi vite qu'elle le pu tout en veillant à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'allait pas tuer des gens par une potion ratée juste pour pouvoir s'expliquer plus vite avec Harry. Ils devaient mettre des choses au clair. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle revint une heure après, sa chambre était vide. Le choc passé, elle se précipita à l'accueil.

S'il vous plait ?

Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la femme à l'épaisse chevelure écarlate qui mâchouillait un énorme chewing-gum.

Harry Potter a quitté l'hôpital?

Vous êtes de sa famille?

Non…

Une amie ?

Oui. S'il vous plait, c'est important.

Effectivement il a quitté l'établissement il y a une demi-heure.

Pour aller où ?

Ca je l'ignore. Ce que je peut vous dire c'est qu'il a reçu une visite il y a moins de trois quart d'heure.

De qui ?

Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire.

S'il vous plait, supplia Kate en faisant ses yeux les plus attendrissant.

Bon, c'est d'accord.

Merci.

D'après le registre Mr et Mme Weasley. Il sont repartis avec Monsieur Potter ainsi qu'un certain Ronald Weasley.

Merci beaucoup.

Malheureusement ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Si Harry était partit avec la famille Weasley c'est qu'il allait probablement y passer un moment. Et impossible d'y aller. Elle devait se résoudre à attendre que leur chemin se croise à nouveau ou qu'il la contacte. En tout cas elle ne lui écrirait pas, elle n'oserait jamais. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Elle relégua cette idée au fond de son esprit et rentra chez elle. Elle avait déjà vécu sans lui. Une page de son existence se tournait. Comme il en est pour tout le monde. A elle à présent de garder le moral et de faire avec les cartes que le destin lui fournissait.


	25. Cactus et naissance de dragon

Chapitre vingt-cinq : cactus et naissance de dragon

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Les vacances scolaires arrivèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances pour Kate, d'une part parce qu'elle n'était pas retournée à l'école et d'autre part parce qu'elle continuait toujours son travail à l'hôpital. Elle n'y travaillait plus qu'à mi-temps car beaucoup des blessés de la guerre étaient rétablis et l'effectif habituel suffisait à soigner tout le monde. Le temps restant elle travaillait à la boutique de Jon Wilson. Drago la contactait très souvent et lui racontait toutes ses mésaventures avec les dragons. Kate s'inquiétait pour lui car il prenait pas mal de risques mais l'enviait un peu d'être si indépendant. Il vint la voir une fois. Kate en était folle de joie. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, firent du quidditch et tout un tas d'activités amusantes. La jeune sorcière ne vit pas passer le week-end où Drago resta avec elle tant il était chargé. Quand il repartit la séparation n'en fut que plus déchirante.

L'hôpital grouillait de monde, du moins dans les étages pour les faibles blessures. Avec l'arrivée de l'été les brûlures par le soleil se multipliaient, la plupart des sorciers faisant eux-mêmes leurs crèmes solaires, il y avait forcément des ratés ! Puis, avec l'approche de la rentrée les cas d'enfants ayant voulu tester leurs nouvelles fournitures sans connaître leur exact fonctionnement se firent plus nombreux. Il n'était pas rare que des bambins arrivent le visage recouvert d'écailles ou pourvus d'un troisième bras.

En ce radieux après-midi, Kate devait justement concocter une potion pour supprimer les grosses écailles qui défigurait un petit sorcier qui allait rentrer en deuxième année. Il lui manquait quelques feuilles de salsepareille pour terminer sa potion et personne dans le laboratoire pour aller lui en chercher. Elle devait aller elle-même aux serres en espérant que là-bas quelqu'un pourrait l'aider. Elle avait en effet entendu dire que cet endroit était particulièrement vaste et dangereux car y étaient entreposés tout un tas de plantes carnivores. Des infirmières se seraient déjà faites dévorées mais ce n'était peut-être que des légendes, des bruits de couloirs. Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois verte qui donnait sur les serres. Effectivement c'était immense et effectivement il y avait des centaines et des centaines de plantes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y avait pas effectivement de plantes carnivores capables de la déchiqueter.

Il y a quelqu'un ? tenta la sorcière. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Oui ! cria une voix lointaine. Suivez l'allée de cactus puis tournez à gauche.

Elle obéit et se dirigea lentement dans les allées, aux aguets. Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin à gauche elle tomba nez à nez avec…

Neville !

Elle vit une petite lueur de panique dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Serpentards qui lui en avaient fait beaucoup baver.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune fille.

Je travaille ici. Et vous ?

Tutoie-moi voyons.

Désolé. Je...j'ai appris que le professeur Snape était…ton père.

Les nouvelles circulent à ce que je vois.

Oui, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, le jour où Harry est sorti de l'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas prévu, non ?

Non mais loin de l'hôpital il se remet plus vite. Le grand air…

Je vois…Alors tu as eu tes examens ?

Oui, sauf en…

Potions ? sourit Kate. Je dois t'avouer que je crois que mon père en faisait un peu trop. Tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Bien sûr. Je travaille justement au département des potions, au dessus.

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

De la salsepareille. Un problème d'écailles.

Il m'est arrivé la même chose une fois, sourit timidement le jeune homme. Je vais t'en donner de la brune, elle est plus efficace.

Merci. Je reviendrais te voir de temps en temps si tu veux, lors de mes pauses.

Je dois t'avouer que ça m'étonne un peu. Je ne te croyais pas… comme ça.

Surtout de la part de l'amie de Drago ! Je suis beaucoup plus gentille que mon père.

C'est difficile de l'être moins.

Kate sourit et remonta à son laboratoire. Elle termina la potion et l'emmena directement à la chambre du jeune patient. Il fut étonné de reconnaître une Serpentard de dernière année qui de plus passait pour être plutôt du coté de Voldemort mais tenta de ne rien en montrer. Puis elle regagna son laboratoire et rangea tout le matériel qui traînait, éparse sur les tables.

Melle Rockwell ?

Professeur Dumbledore ! Décidément, c'est tout Hogwarts que je retrouve aujourd'hui.

Devant l'air étonné du directeur elle expliqua :

J'ai rencontré Neville Longdubat dans les serres.

Voilà un moment qu'il travaille ici. Je l'ai aidé à trouvé cette place, il est fait pour ça alors autant lui donné un petit coup de pouce.

Ce n'est pas pour me parler de lui que vous êtes venus me voir ?

Non, évidement. A vous aussi j'aimerais donner un petit coup de pouce.

C'est-à-dire ?

J'ai un poste de maître de Potions à pourvoir et le précédent vous a recommandé à moi.

Quoi ! C'est impossible, mon père m'en aurait parlé.

Vous y réfléchirez ?

Oui, enfin je pense qu'il n'y a aucun poste libre. Mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'il voulait arrêter d'enseigner. A moins qu'il n'ai obtenu le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Il ne l'a pas obtenu car il n'en a pas refait la demande. De plus j'ai déjà un professeur. La rentrée est dans seulement deux semaines. Vous m'envoyez un hibou dès que vous vous êtes décidé, d'accord ?

Bien sûr.

Le directeur transplana et Kate fit de même. Elle arriva dans le salon. Son père était dans un fauteuil à lire le journal. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Ca va ?

Depuis quand tu ne veux plus être professeur de potion ?

Tu as vu Dumbledore, c'est bien. Tu vas accepter ?

Répond à ma question d'abord.

Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Je crois que j'en ai marre de tous ces gamins stupides.

Papa !

Tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus…la guerre n'a pas été sans conséquences pour moi. Je suis lasse, j'ai besoin de me reposer et Hogwarts n'est pas le lieu idéal pour cela…

Avec tous ces gamins stupides. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Je n'étais pas sûr de moi mais à présent ma décision est prise. Et toi, vas-tu accepter ?

Le précédent professeur m'a recommandé mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur.

Dumbledore a confiance en mon jugement et j'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras mener ces gamins à la baguette. Tu es l'élève la plus douée que j'ai jamais vu et si tu as des problèmes je pourrais toujours t'aider.

Ne suis-je pas encore trop jeune pour être professeur ? Après tout il y a quelques mois je n'étais encore qu'une simple élève.

La guerre t'a fait mûrir, comme beaucoup d'autres. Je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ce point.

Je vais y réfléchir.

Les jours qui suivirent, Kate ne cessa d'y penser. Elle imagina toutes les situations qu'elle pourrait être amené à vivre si elle acceptait. A commencer par l'arrivée des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Ils auraient tous entendus parlé d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était élève avec Drago et lors de cet été. Par chance la presse avait relativement peu parlé du fait qu'elle avait sauvé Harry. Par contre elle avait créé la Potion de Soin Universel et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Mais le lien entre ces deux faits n'était pas forcément établi dans les journaux. Cependant c'était un peu comme reprendre le flambeau familial et tenter de faire aussi bien que son père était un défi qu'elle voulait relever. Elle accepta donc, à la grande joie de Severus et prépara ses bagages.

Avant son départ Severus lui fit tout un tas de recommandation et l'assomma de conseils. Elle arriva à Hogsmeade le matin de l'arrivée de élèves, de là elle prit une calèche qui la conduisit au château car on ne transplanait pas dans Hogwarts. Sur le seuil du château Minerva vint l'accueillir.

Kate ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bien. Je suis si heureuse de te…vous...te voir.

Maintenant que tu es professeur tu peux me tutoyer même en public.

Super. Alors je loge où ?

Les appartements de ton père sont libres.

Mais ils ne sont pas pour le directeur de Serpentard ?

Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit ? Tu es la directrice de ta maison à présent.

Quoi !

Cela m'étonne d'Albus, cet oubli. A moins que ton père n'ai voulu te faire la surprise…

Je vais le tuer. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter un peu.

Kate prit possession de ses appartements, l'arrangeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. C'était vraiment joli malgré la dominance sombre et l'endroit avait l'avantage s'être vaste. Elle déjeuna en compagnie de Minerva et d'autres professeurs qui l'accueillir chaleureusement. Ils lui donnèrent aussi quelques conseils et la rassurèrent. Elle passa l'après-midi dehors, à sommeiller près du lac, profitant du temps libre avant le retour des élèves. Quand le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon elle se décida à rentrer. Alors qu'elle passait le seuil du château elle entendit le train siffler, annonçant son arrivée en gare. Les élèves seraient bientôt là. Elle rejoignit les autres professeurs qui étaient déjà attablés. Elle se trouvait à la gauche de Minerva, à côté de Mme Bibine. Le professeur Chourave, assis à côté de Flitwick, conversait avec les professeurs d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes. Hagrid était en bout de table et semblait un peu soucieux. Puis, dans un tonnerre, que Kate n'avait jamais remarqué peut-être parce que c'était elle-même qui le faisait avant, les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et rejoignirent leurs tables respectives. Ils observèrent Kate quelques instants et discutèrent, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, de tout autre chose. Elle eut même droit à un grand sourire de la part de la sœur de Ron. Dumbledore réclama le silence et l'obtint. Puis les premières années entrèrent. Ils étaient stressés et un peu effrayés par tout ces visages qui les regardaient. Le choixpeau magique tint son discours habituel à la différence qu'il se réjouissait de la disparition de Voldemort et d'un nouveau départ pour tout le monde des sorciers. La cérémonie de répartition commença. Kate n'écoutait même plus et elle laissait son esprit vagabonder. Dumbledore se leva enfin pour annoncer le début du festin.

Que dire de plus que : que le ban…

C'est alors que la porte juste derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Je suis…désolé, souffla avec peine le sorcier.

Vous êtes pardonné Mr Potter.

Kate se retourna si violement qu'elle entendit les os de son cou craquer. Effectivement c'était bien Harry qui avait déboulé comme une tornade. Les élèves se levèrent tous d'un même geste et l'applaudirent avec virulence. Harry rougis, murmura de vagues mercis et s'assis avec gêne près d'Hagrid, à l'autre bout de la table. Dumbledore eu plus de mal cette fois-ci à rétablir le silence.

A l'occasion de cette arrivée tardive je peux vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs. Melle Rockwell est votre maître de Potions ainsi que la directrice de la maison Serpentard.

Alors que Kate recevait ses applaudissements, Harry la regardait médusé. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, lui montrant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Et Mr Potter sera votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, matière où il n'a plus besoin de prouver ses talents.

Les applaudissements se firent aussi nourris. Puis le banquet commença enfin. A côté d'elle Trelawney ne cessait de faire des prédictions en analysant ce qu'elle mangeait.

Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait lire l'avenir que dans les entrailles des animaux non cuits. Et pas dans un poulet rôti ou des pommes de terres !

Je vais bien au-delà de cela, moi. Vous êtes aussi sceptique que votre père.

Ce sont vos petits pois qui vous le disent ?

Le dîner se passa bien après cela. L'ambiance était détendue et tous riaient. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les préfets raccompagnèrent leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs et la Grande Salle se vida progressivement. Kate souhaita rapidement bonne nuit aux professeurs et suivis les Serpentards. Elle espérait qu'ils ne ferraient rien d'interdit dès le premier soir, enfin qu'ils ne feraient pas ce qu'elle aurait fait à leur place. Elle discuta quelques instants avec les préfets et s'assura que tout allait bien avant de regagner sa propre chambre. Là elle envoya un message à son père grâce à Anka pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle se demanda s'il savait qu'Harry avait été nommé professeur. Il n'aimerait probablement pas cette nouvelle. Lui qui détestait qu'un garçon s'approche de sa fille, si en plus c'était quelqu'un qui c'était déjà approché d'elle, il en ferait une jaunisse. Elle décida de parler un peu à Drago avant de dormir, si elle arrivait à le joindre. Elle sortit sa pierre de communication et la frôlant du bout des doigts elle se mit à rayonner d'une pale lueur. L'image de Drago apparut rapidement, elle lui sourit.

Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda t-il.

Bien pour l'instant. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est prof de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Potter

Comment le sais-tu ?

Faut lire un peu les journaux ma chère.

J'avais autre chose en tête ces temps-ci. Ca m'inquiétait beaucoup cette rentrée. Et ça m'inquiète toujours.

Ca va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

Et toi ? Toujours aussi énormes ces dragons ?

Toujours. Aujourd'hui j'ai assisté à la naissance d'un bébé dragon. Il était trop mignon. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le feu à la couverture dans laquelle on l'avait enroulé ! Demain on va tenter de s'approcher d'une colonie de sauriens particulièrement féroces.

Moi demain j'affronte pire que les dragons : des élèves ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont me pourrir la vie.

Qui a accepté ce poste de professeur ?

Ok, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Au fait, tu n'as pas empoisonné l'eau cette année ?

Non, sans toi c'est pas pareil.

Je sais, je suis irremplaçable. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un dragon sur le feu !

Bonne nuit.


	26. Premiers cours

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (ai-je encore besoin de le préciser ?) On approche de la fin, probablement dans un ou deux chapitres (je dis ça mais je trouve toujours de quoi en rajouter). Merci de me faire part de vos impressions (c'est cool comme formule non ?)

Chapitre vingt-six : premiers cours

Kate se réveilla et s'habilla. Elle était contente de ne plus avoir à porter l'uniforme et avait revêtue une longue robe de sorcier verte. Elle descendit dans la salle où les professeurs prenaient leur petit déjeuner. C'était une faveur qui leur était accordé : déjeuner sans les élèves, au calme. Les discussions allaient bon train et tous semblaient heureux d'être là. Kate salua la petite assemblée et prit place pour manger. Puis la réunion commença.

Voici vos emplois du temps, dit Flitwick en distribuant les parchemin à chacun des professeurs.

Kate ne put que constater l'absence d'Harry.

Que dire cette année ? commença Minerva. Déjà souhaiter la bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles recrues, même si l'une semble avoir préféré rester couché !

Des rires suivirent les paroles de Mac Gonagall.

Donc Kate, j'espère que tout se passera bien mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Tu as eu un bon professeur pour les potions.

Merci, je suis très heureuse de me retrouver parmi vous, improvisa Kate.

Pour les problèmes d'emploi du temps vous pouvez vous adresser à moi-même mais je doute qu'il y en ai. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

Kate observa son emploi du temps. Elle commencerait avec les cinquièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor et n'aurait pas cours le lundi après midi. En somme le programme de la semaine était moins chargé mais évidement moins diversifié.

Kate se prépara mentalement à son premier cours. Elle était nerveuse mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Son père le lui avait maintes fois répété : « la première impression déterminera leur comportement de toute l'année. Soit un temps soit peu négligente et tu ne t'en sortiras plus. » Il n'était pas très rassurant dans son genre mais elle avait comprit l'idée. Mais là, à quelques minutes d'entrer dans la grande salle de cours qu'avait longtemps occupé son père elle se sentait perdue. Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune pour un tel poste. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Dumbledore quand il le lui avait proposé ? Et pourquoi avait-elle donc accepté ? Pendant une seconde elle songea à fuir. Mais sa fierté reprit le dessus. Ceci n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, elle la surmonterait. Enfin, si ces « gamins stupides » le voulaient bien.

Elle gagna sa salle de cours, les élèves attendaient devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et les suivit à l'intérieur.

Bonjour, commença t-elle. Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Kate Rockwell et je suis chargée de vous apprendre cet art particulier et non des plus faciles qu'est la préparation de potions. Cela demande rigueur et concentration. Mais j'imagine que mon prédécesseur vous a déjà parlé de ça…

Elle sourit doucement et elle reçut quelques sourires en retour.

Bon, nous allons commencer par…

Kate s'interrompit, une jeune fille levait la main au premier rang. Elle détestait être interrompu.

Oui ? s'efforça de sourire Kate.

Vous avez vraiment créé la Potion de Soin Universelle ?

Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?

Si mais j'aurais voulu avoir une confirmation de votre bouche.

Vous l'avez. On peut continuer ? Donc nous allons…

Comment vous avez fait ?

Comme ceux qui l'ont créé avant moi, commençait à s'impatientait Kate mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Parce que, à part vous, seuls dix sorciers y sont arrivés. Il y a eu…

Vous comptez me faire un cours ? demanda sèchement Kate. Si tel est le cas je vous prierais de quitter ma salle.

La jeune fille devint rouge mais ne bougea pas. Kate était passablement énervée mais savait qu'elle avait ainsi obtenu le respect des élèves.

Bien, je disais donc…

Le cours se termina plutôt bien. Quelques chaudrons avaient explosés et Kate s'était retenu d'éclater de rire devant les mines déconfites de leurs propriétaires. Elle ne leur donna pas de devoirs, ce n'était que le premier cours, elle aurait tout le loisir de les submerger de travail plus tard.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et elle rejoignit les professeurs à table. Harry était une fois de plus absent. Evitait-il délibérément de se mêler aux autres ? Ou voulait-il juste l'éviter elle ? Peut-être ne s'était-il pas aussi bien remis des évènements de noël dernier qu'il le laissait paraître. Peut-être regrettait-il le temps ou il était écolier. Hogwarts n'est ce qu'il est que grâce aux amis qu'on y a. Sans Drago le château était différent, à la fois familier mais aussi nouveau. Cela était probablement dû à son changement de statut, passer d'élève à professeur impliquait forcément de la nouveauté.

Kate regagna ensuite ses appartements qu'elle remit un peu en ordre. Elle s'accorda une sieste d'une petite heure. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé alors qu'elle devait aller en cours ? Elle aurait tout le temps de travailler plus tard, autant en profiter maintenant. Lorsqu'elle se leva le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Au dehors il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, quelques élèves jouaient et discutaient sur les pelouses. Kate repensa immanquablement à Harry. A cette heure il était en cours. Elle se demanda comment cela se passait pour lui. Les élèves devaient aussi l'assommer de questions sur les évènements du début de l'année. Ce devait même être pire que pour elle. Arriverait-il à leur tenir tête ? Il s'emportait peu mais mieux valait être loin quand il s'énervait. D'un autre côté il avait quand même vaincu Voldemort et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était pas rien. Un vague de lassitude submergea Kate. Il lui manquait quelque chose, cette énergie qui la motivait avant. Celle que Drago et elle utilisaient plus que de raison. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge et pour cela elle ne voyait qu'une chose à faire. Elle sortit dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Harry, ceux que nombre de professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal avaient occupés avant lui. Kate voulait s'amuser et le meilleur moyen qu'elle eu jamais trouvé était les tours contre les Gryffondors. Il ne restait qu'Harry de sa génération mais c'était un connaisseur, il saurait apprécier. Elle s'approcha de la porte de son collègue, elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'entrer, sa baguette passerait par la serrure. Elle prononça les quelques mots nécessaires de la formule. Elle su que son sort avait réussit, elle le savait toujours. Elle rejoignit ensuite la bibliothèque où elle comptait travailler un peu. Elle ignorait quand Harry rentrerait chez lui mais il aurait une sacrée surprise en ouvrant la porte. Kate avait voulu faire simple pour une première blague, elle avait « juste » rempli ses appartements de centaines de balles de mousse multicolores qui n'endommageraient rien et qu'il pourrait facilement évacuer. Sur chacune des balles elle avait inscrit « Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas ».

La bibliothèque était quasiment vide, pourquoi s'enfermer par un temps pareil ? Mais Kate devait préparer ses prochains cours et certains devoirs assez complexes pour les classes les plus âgées. Après quelques heures le soleil commença à décliner, il serait bientôt l'heure du dîner. Elle rangea les épais livres qu'elle avait empruntés et regagna ses appartements pour reposer ses affaires.

La plupart des autres professeurs étaient déjà à table, elle s'assit près de Minerva et commença à manger. L'ambiance était agréable, on eu dit un jour de fête. Harry manquait encore à l'appel. C'est alors qu'il entra, affichant un sourire qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait été dans sa chambre.

Excusez-moi, dit-il, j'ai eu un petit…contretemps.

Kate sourit, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'échangea pas le moindre mot avec lui. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et décida donc de garder le silence. Elle fini de manger et retourna dans sa chambre. La jeune fille remarqua un pétale de rose rouge devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement. D'autres pétales jonchaient le sol. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce ils s'élevèrent pour former les mots « Comment t'oublier ? » Kate sourit en constatant le romantisme de cette situation. Mais peut-être s'emballait-elle, il ne la voyait probablement que comme une amie et encore. Elle prit une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées puis se mit au lit avec un gros livre sur les potions les plus inutiles jamais créées. Qui avait pu imaginer une potion pour se transformer en schtroumfs albinos ? Finalement elle s'endormit, une douce odeur de rose flottant dans la pièce.

Quelque chose tomba sur sa joue, la réveillant, ce n'était qu'un pétale. D'autres tombaient avec légèreté sur son lit. Elle sourit. C'est alors qu'une masse d'eau tiède lui tomba dessus.

POTTER ! hurla t-elle trempée jusqu'aux os. Je vais le tuer.

Mais elle avait une bien meilleure idée. Elle se sécha et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa victime. A pas de loup elle entra et pénétra dans sa salle de bain. Il dormait paisiblement à côté. Quand il prendrait sa douche le lendemain – elle espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas prise le soir mais même si c'était le cas ça ne ferait que retarder un peu sa farce – des pétales tomberaient sur lui. Il redouterait la suite et quitterait précipitamment la douche. C'est là qu'apparaîtrait une cuve remplie d'une substance gluante verte. Il tomberait dedans jusqu'aux cuisse. La peinture verte aurait du mal à partir mais au moins elle ne serait pas vue par les élèves. Kate ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit ridiculisé en public, elle souhaitait juste sa petite vengeance personnelle. Elle ne lui laissa pas de mot. Que dire à quelqu'un qui vous réveille en pleine nuit à coup de seau d'eau ? Il avait eu la décence de mettre de l'eau tiède mais quand même. Elle rentra et tenta de sécher son lit, quand elle se rendormit enfin il était déjà trois heures du matin.

Son réveil sonna, par Merlin qu'il était désagréable. Résistant à l'envie de le faire exploser comme elle le faisait si souvent elle se leva et s'habilla. Dans la salle des repas Harry était déjà là et se faisait une grosse tartine de confiture. Il lança un sourire triomphant à Kate quand elle entra. Elle ne parvint pas à savoir s'il s'était fait avoir. Minerva entra à la suite de Kate et elle salua toute l'assemblée.

Alors Kate, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Disons qu'elle n'a pas été…rose.

Oh ! Et vous Harry ?

J'ai bien dormi mais c'est après que j'ai été vert.

Pourquoi ?

Il remonta son pantalon laissant apparaître son mollet d'un vert bouteille. Kate se retint d'éclater de rire. Minerva lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille mais Kate n'expliqua rien et continua de se plonger dans l'étude de son chocolat chaud. N'obtenant aucune réponse ni de l'un ni de l'autre et ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas Mac Gonagall déclara forfait et rejoignit Mme Pomfresh pour petit déjeuner. Harry et Kate n'échangèrent pas un mot, une nouvelle complicité naissait entre eux.

Kate avait cours avec les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les élèves étaient déjà tous dans la salle. Ils se turent quand elle entra, ils étaient plus jeune qu'elle et la connaissaient, ils la respectaient déjà. Ce cours ne serait pas trop dur. La jeune fille reconnue au second rang Emma Swados et lui sourit. La leçon se termina, elle n'avait été que théorique mais elle avait voulu tester leurs acquis. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de Potion derrière eux et pas forcément tous les réflexes, surtout ne se qui concerne la sécurité. Alors que les élèves quittaient la salle la petite poupée s'approcha du bureau.

Melle Swados ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Oui, je me demandais…si c'était vrai que…enfin…est-ce que ….le professeur Snape est votre père ?

Si c'était le cas, répondit calmement Kate, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

Oui, vous m'auriez menti à Noël il y a deux ans.

Je ne vous ai pas menti, j'ai omis quelques détails, c'est tout. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

C'est une rumeur qui court.

Tu as ta réponse à présent.

Oui, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, vous êtes si différents.

Je suis sa fille, pas son clone. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a élevé, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ce point.

Merci d'avoir été franche cette fois.

C'est normal.

Au revoir professeur. Et au fait…j'ai beaucoup aimé votre cours.

Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

Emma s'éloigna. Kate avait encore du mal quand on l'appelait « professeur », elle se demandait toujours à qui ils parlaient. D'un coup de baguette elle essuya le tableau et prépara son cours pour les dernière année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle redoutait un peu ce cours car ils n'avaient qu'un an de moins qu'elle, ils pouvaient très bien refuser son autorité. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent et s'installèrent, hésitant entre se taire et faire un vacarme du diable.

Bonjour, dit Kate faisant ainsi cesser les quelques bavardages. Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Kate Rockwell et je suis votre nouveau maître de Potions. Tout les cours que je vous ferrais se trouvent dans le livre « Potions pour sorciers avancés » d'Aurelius Osar que je vous demande de lire avant chaque leçon. Nous allons commencer par le chapitre trois sur…

Ginny Weasley levait la main, Kate ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Melle Weasley ?

Nous avons étudié la Potion de soin Universel avec votre père et…il y a un problème professeur ?

Kate avait inconsciemment fait une petite moue quand elle avait parlé de son père. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était son père car c'était le cas. C'est comme si elle l'avait fait avouer en public. Cette Weasley l'avait piégé, Kate ne put qu'apprécier le savoir-faire.

Non, non, continuez.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas contredit Ginny les élèves tournaient leurs têtes étonnées les unes vers les autres. D'ici midi toute l'école serait au courant.

Je sais que nous ne l'étudions plus cette année, continua Ginny, mais nous serions curieux de connaître ce que vous avez ressenti en la créant.

Disons qu'elle m'est arrivée quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je n'avais rien demandé, pour vous dire je n'y avais même pas pensé. Comme vous le savez c'est la potion qui vient à vous, qui choisi le sorcier. Je n'ai connu ses ingrédients exacts que sur le moment, puis tout a disparu.

Mais pourquoi vous ? Dans quelles dispositions mentales étiez vous pour que la potion vienne à vous ?

Quand une personne que vous aimez va mourir devant vous, vous ferriez tout pour la sauver. La potion l'a senti…enfin je veux dire qu'Harry…enfin je l'apprécie mais…il était important pour…pour la cause que je défendais et…

Kate s'embrouillait, cette Weasley avait réussit à lui faire dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit en temps normal, et encore moins en public.

Hem…nous allons donc passer au chapitre trois, ouvrez vos livres page 125.

C'est avec soulagement que Kate se mit à table pour déjeuner, elle était épuisée. Elle se doutait qu'à l'heure qu'il était toute l'école savait que Snape était son père –ce qui ne l'a dérangeait pas trop vu que c'était vrai – mais aussi qu'elle avait un faible pour Harry –ce qui par contre était faux. Elle l'aimait bien, c'est tout. Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux il y a deux ans mais ce temps-ci était révolu. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, pas intentionnellement, enfin pas vraiment. C'était pour se protéger, elle et ceux qu'elle aimait, dont Harry. Par Merlin que tout restait compliqué. Même après la chute de Voldemort ses problèmes étaient les mêmes. D'un côté ça la rassurait, elle n'avait pas totalement basculé dans le monde adulte, certains problèmes d'adolescents étaient encore là. Après le cours de cet après-midi elle irait faire un tour en balai, ça la détendrait.

Elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements après avoir enseigné la Potion de joie à des sixième année. Sur la porte était accroché une simple feuille de papier : « Tu en restes sans voix ? » avec la photo d'un petit singe qui se mettait la main devant sa bouche. Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle ouvrit doucement et un chimpanzé lui sauta dans les bras. Le temps qu'elle réagisse il s'était enfui dans le couloir. Dans son salon une dizaine de primates sautillaient partout. Certains avaient piochés dans les placards de Kate et se régalaient de fruits et gâteaux de toutes sortes. Un petit tout noir se balançait aux rideaux et s'écrasa sur le canapé avec un petit cri avant de repartir ronger le tapis. A grande peine elle les fit sortir dans les couloirs, libérant sa chambre. Harry les ferrait probablement disparaître d'ici peu, ça n'était plus son problème. Elle ne comptait pas répliquer tout de suite, l'attente n'en serait que plus stressante pour le jeune homme.

Elle prit son balai et renforça les formules de protection de sa porte afin d'éviter que le zoo ne se réinvite une fois de plus chez elle. A plus de cinquante mètre au dessus du château Kate se sentait revivre et ses problèmes semblaient moins importants. L'air froid de l'altitude lui colorait les joues et le vent faisait valser ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta là mais dû se résoudre à redescendre quand ses doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir et ses dents à claquer. Par ailleurs le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et il était grand temps de dîner pour son estomac gargouillant.


	27. Changement de décor

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' tout appartient à JK Rowling (sauf Kate bien sûr !)

Note : merci à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, ils m'aident à continuer (et peut être à bientôt finir !)

Chapitre vingt-sept : changement de décor

La salle de repas de professeurs était vide. C'était anormal. Avec eux chaque repas était une fête et durait le plus longtemps possible, ils auraient déjà dû être à table. Elle les retrouva dans la grande salle, avec tous les élèves. En avant Minerva sermonnait les étudiants.

Sachez que vous ne dînerez pas tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas le coupable.

Que se passe t-il ? demanda doucement Kate à Flitwick.

Quelqu'un a lâché une dizaine de macaques dans l'école.

Que le coupable se dénonce ! s'impatientait Min'. Nous voulons juste savoir d'où ils viennent.

Un rapide coup d'œil. Harry était absent comme d'habitude. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

Ils proviennent de ma chambre professeur.

Professeur Rockwell ! s'étonna Min'

Quelqu'un les y a introduit et je pense connaître le responsable. Laissez-moi régler cela avec lui.

Très bien mais j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je ferrais en sorte que non professeur.

En privé les professeurs tentèrent de lui faire avouer le nom du coupable mais Kate ne dit rien. Elle ne trahirait pas Harry mais comptait bien lui donner une petite leçon. En se renseignant elle apprit qu'il était à Londres pour un motif inconnu. Elle se doutait que c'était pour voir ses amis. C'était parfait, elle pourrait agir cette nuit en son absence. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir répondu, et bien il allait l'entendre à présent. L'entendre tant et si bien qu'il en ferrait une jaunisse. Son plan était simple dans l'idée mais plutôt complexe à mettre en place. Elle lancerait un sort qui s'enclencherait lorsqu'il essaierait de dormir pour ne plus s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle l'aurai choisi. Elle choisit la pire chanson qu'elle connaissait, une qui montait dans les aigus, qui était pratiquement inchantable et qui vous tapait sur le système dès la première minute. Elle la chanta du pire qu'elle le pouvait tout en « l'enregistrant » grâce à un sort. Cela passerait en boucle dans les appartements d'Harry et compliquée était la formule pour tout arrêter. Selon ses pronostiques il mettrait au mieux une journée pour annuler le sort. Elle installa tout dans sa chambre qui n'était protégée que par quelques sorts mineurs qu'elle déjoua facilement. Elle grava sur sa porte, en réponse au « Tu en restes sans voix ? » les mots « Pas vraiment ». Il ne comprendrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas couché. C'était fourbe mais elle avait dû avouer en public que les singes venaient de chez elle et pour cette honte il devait payer.

Le lendemain matin c'est les yeux exorbités par une nuit agitée qu'Harry vint prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait le teint pâle et de grosses cernes sous ses yeux verts. Kate ne s'en montrait que plus en forme et se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait dû entendre toute la nuit. Elle crut qu'il allait lui balancer sa tasse de café au visage mais il réussit à se calmer. Par précaution la jeune fille se tu tout de même et s'empressa d'aller en cours. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle « allait en cours » mais cette expression avait changé depuis l'année dernière, à présent c'était elle qui les faisait. C'était étrange d'y penser. Sa journée était chargée et cela lui fit même oublier le risque qu'Harry lui joue un tour. Elle le croisa une fois ou deux dans les couloirs et fredonna l'horrible chanson.

Après son dernier cours elle décida d'aller se détendre un peu chez elle avant de se préparer pour dîner. Elle fit tourner la clef dans la serrure en pensant au bon bain qui l'attendait. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite la figea sur place. Tout son salon avait changé. On se serait cru dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Partout cet horrible rouge et or. Ok ça n'était pas catastrophique mais elle avait passé pas mal de temps à la décoration de cet appartement. Elle avait réussit à trouver un mélange parfait entre une ambiance chaleureuse et la couleur verte des Serpentards. Tous ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant. Elle tenta les quelques sorts qu'elle connaissait pour changer de décoration avant d'approfondir ses recherches dans les gros livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Dépitée elle s'écroula dans le canapé doré, il avait même eu l'audace de mettre une petite statue de lion sur la cheminée. D'un geste elle la fit exploser, c'est la seule chose qu'elle réussit à changer dans le salon. Les autres pièces avaient les mêmes couleurs. Sur son lit elle trouva un mot « Bien joué . Mais on m'a dit que aimais changer la décoration ». Il se vengeait de la fois où Drago et elle avaient transformé la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle changea les draps et les couvertures et se dit qu'au moins elle dormirait dans son vrai lit. Lasse elle remonta dîner, en regardant par une fenêtre elle remarqua un balai qui volait au loin. Harry le chevauchait. Le moment était idéal et elle courut vers les appartements du jeune homme. Dans son couloir il n'y avait que sa porte, enfin, jusqu'à présent…Elle fit apparaître une vingtaine de portes identiques. S'il n'entrait pas par la bonne il se retrouverait dans le couloir. Elle avait en plus veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse mettre aucune marque sur les mauvaises portes et avait jeté un sort de répulsion sur la bonne. Sur les dalles de pierres elle avait gravé « Si tu ne peux rentrer chez toi, viens chez moi, l'ambiance est plus à ton goût ». Elle en profita pour faire cesser le précédent sort qui - jugea t-elle - avait assez duré.

Le dîner commença et Harry entra en trombe, encore en sueur de son tour en balai.

Désolé, dit-il haletant.

Au moins vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, dit Minerva.

Vous avez parlé au responsable ? demanda subitement Mme Pomfresh à Kate.

Quel responsable ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Quelqu'un a introduit des chimpanzé chez Kate, expliqua l'infirmière à Harry qui rougit légèrement.

L'élève ne sera pas puni mais Kate va veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, dit Minerva d'une voix grave.

Rassurez-vous, dit Kate, _L'élève_ m'a bien entendu.

D'un côté c'était amusant, sourit Flitwick, tout ces animaux dans les couloirs.

Parce qu'aucun n'est entré dans votre salle de cours, s'écria Trelawney d'une voix aigue, une de ces bêtes velues s'est accrochée à mon cou !

Vous ne l'aviez pas vu arrivé dans vos boules de cristal ? se moqua Kate.

Comment se passent vos cours Mr Potter ? demanda Minerva pour empêcher Trelawney de répondre.

Bien mais les élèves sont extrêmement curieux de la façon dont j'ai vaincu Voldemort. A chaque cours je passe au moins une demi heure à leur en parler.

C'est normal, une fois que vous aurez eu chaque classe une fois cela cessera. Mais sinon sur le cours lui-même est-ce que tout ce passe bien ?

Oui je n'ai aucun problème majeur, vous savez que ce n'est pas la première fois…

Le dîner se termina. Kate se leva et d'un signe de la tête salua les professeurs encore à table. Ses appartements étaient toujours aux horribles couleurs de Gryffondor mais elle se pencherait sur le problème un peu plus tard pour l'instant elle allait prendre un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse. Elle repensa en souriant au jour où elle avait été dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Drago. Et surtout de la tête d'Hermione.

C'est parfaitement détendue qu'elle installa sur la grande table du salon tout un tas de livres qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à rendre son appartement plus correct. Quel sort avait donc utilisé Harry ? Aucun tapis, drap, sofa, tissu ayant du vert n'avait échappé à la vague rouge et or. Elle avait essayé des dizaines de sorts pour retrouver la couleur émeraude. C'est comme s'il avait empêché que l'on passe du rouge au vert. C'était ça ! Bien sûr ! Il fallait passer par une couleur intermédiaire !

Toc toc toc.

Il était 22h, qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure ? Elle imagina un sort qu'Harry avait lancé et qui s'abattrait sur elle dès qu'elle ouvrirait. Elle hésita. Non, là elle devenait paranoïaque. Kate entrouvrit la porte et sursauta. C'était Harry. Il semblait à la fois résolu et gêné. Il sourit, un peu crispé et entra sans même attendre un geste de la jeune fille. D'un pas vif il rejoignit le grand canapé devant la cheminée. Il ôta sa cape et ses chaussures et s'allongea. Toujours étonnée Kate ferma la porte et rejoignit le centre de la pièce avant de comprendre. C'était elle-même qui l'avait invité. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il viendrait. Décidant d'ignorer la présence du jeune homme comme il ignorait la sienne elle rangea ses livres en sifflotant. Elle prononça ensuite la formule pour tout colorer en marron puis la prononça une nouvelle fois et la pièce redevint ce qu'elle était le matin même. Décidément le vert était apaisant. Elle fit un sourire triomphant à Harry et partit se coucher. Elle veilla à bloquer toutes les pièces par plusieurs sorts. Elle avait introduit le loup dans la bergerie, manquerait plus qu'il s'attaque aux moutons !

Au milieu de la nuit Kate se réveilla, elle avait soif. Ca ne lui arrivait pas d'habitude mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Harry dormait toujours dans le salon, son sommeil était agité. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle eu un peu honte de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle prit une couverture dans son armoire, en couvrit le garçon puis fit cesser tous les sorts qui l'empêchaient de retourner chez lui. Il faudrait bien qu'ils arrêtent ce petit jeu. Non que ce ne soit dénué d'intérêt mais ils finiraient par se faire prendre. Ils avaient déjà frôlé cela avec les singes…Mais Kate avait trop de fierté pour faire le premier pas et demander à Harry de cesser.

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin Harry était déjà partit. La seule trace de son passage était la couverture qu'il avait soigneusement pliée et déposée sur le sofa.

Kate ! Kate !

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

Drago !

Dans la cheminée qu'un elfe de maison avait allumé se trouvait le buste de Drago. Il semblait d'humeur joyeuse.

Salut ! Ca va ?

Oui mais il n'est pas un peu tôt pour réveiller les honnêtes gens ?

Surtout qu'Harry était là il y a peu de temps, pensa t-elle.

Tu étais levée, remarqua le jeune homme.

Admettons. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette…visite ?

J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je te contacterais bientôt pour te le dire.

Tu sais que je manque de patience !

Ca devrait te plaire, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Sinon, comment ça se passe ?

Tu ne diras vraiment rien de plus ?

Le garçon fit signe que non.

Les cours se passent bien. A part ça, on peut dire qu'il y a pleins de…singeries.

Kate expliqua à son ami les tours qu'Harry et elle se jouaient.

J'aurais aimé être là. J'ai une tonne d'idées si tu veux.

Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'es pas le dernier pour faire ce genre de choses, surtout à Harry mais je me débrouille bien pour l'instant.

Qui a fait la dernière farce ?

Moi.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

J'ai bloqué l'entrée de chez lui. Il y avait des dizaines de portes identiques dans son couloir et il lui était impossible de retrouver la bonne.

Grandiose ! C'est donc à lui de répondre. Sois sur tes gardes.

Ne t'inquiète pas, mes appartements se sont transformés en chambre forte, personne ne peut entrer en dehors de moi. Qu'elle heure est-il s'il te plait ?

A Hogwarts bientôt 8h.

Je vais être en retard ! Je dois te laisser.

Kate s'apprêtait à se lever de devant la cheminée et à rejoindre sa salle de cours quand elle se ravisa.

Drago…tu me manques.

Je sais, c'est insupportable. Mais tu viendras me voir ?

En Norvège ?

Je suis en Suède maintenant.

Tu bouges tout le temps ! Et quelle est ta prochaine destination ?

Ca c'est un secret.

Tu sais que je déteste les secrets.

Vraiment ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…Un grand secret…Ton père est notre cher Snape…

Ok, je n'ai rien dit. On se revoit bientôt ?

Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne suis jamais loin de toi. Et tu as déjà cinq minutes de retard !

Mince ! Tchao !

Kate n'avait que deux cours aujourd'hui, un en début de matinée et l'autre juste après le déjeuner. Le premier s'était bien passé et elle se rendait au second avec le sourire. Avoir vu Drago lui avait remonté le moral.

Bonjour, salua Kate en entrant.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent en cœur les élèves ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Kate commença à se présenter et à parler de son cours quand elle remarqua un nouvel objet au fond de sa classe. C'était une armure étincelante sur un socle de bois. Elle n'était pas là ce matin. Il y avait tout un tas de salles où la ranger, pourquoi ici ? Elle revint à ses potions. Pour ces troisièmes années le cours était plutôt amusant. La potion qu'il devait préparer transformait le pelage en plumage. Pour la tester Kate leur avait distribué des souris blanches qui couinaient dans leurs cages. Le jeune professeur s'amusait aussi beaucoup, surtout à admirer les mutants que créaient ses élèves. La plupart des rongeurs se retrouvaient avec des plumes ET des poils, il y en avait même un qui avait une trompe de plusieurs centimètres. C'est alors que l'armure se mit à frémir dans un bruit de boite de conserve. Les élèves s'étaient tus et observaient le phénomène, un peu inquiets devant l'étonnement de leur professeur. Kate décida de sortir l'objet mais il était fixé magiquement au sol. Son essai n'eut comme résultat que de déclancher un clignotement multicolore et incessant de l'armure. Plus elle essayait de le faire sortir par tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait et plus les clignotements étaient lumineux. Après plusieurs longues minutes un élève prit la parole.

Professeur ? Que faisons-nous ?

Pardon ?

Nous restons ici ? Ou nous sortons ?

Ce cours n'est pas terminé. Prenez vos affaires nous allons dans une autre salle. Et je ne veux pas un mot !

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce derrière ses élèves, un message s'inscrivit à la craie sur le tableau noir. « Pour éclairer ta vie ». Alors c'était donc ça la réponse d'Harry. Il l'avait expulsé de sa salle comme elle l'avait viré de chez lui. Mais Kate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, un plan était déjà prêt.


	28. Poisson et camping

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : encore une fois tout appartient à JK Rowling. Sauf Kate (jamais elle aurait créé un personnage pareil, faut être allumé pour le faire)

Note : merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vos encouragements me font chaud au cœur (si c'est pas mignon) et merci de votre patience.

Spéciale note à Xyrae : tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Enfin je crois que tes vœux te seront accordés…

Chapitre vingt-huit : poisson et camping

Le lendemain après-midi Harry entrait dans sa salle de cours en compagnie de ses élèves de troisième année. Comme chaque fois il était un peu stressé mais rien n'en transparaissait. Au dehors, assise au pied d'un arbre, Kate, munie de jumelles, observait toute la scène. Le jeune homme commençait son cours quand il fut interrompu par un élève qui leva la main. Il voulait savoir comment il avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Kate s'était attendu à cela et Harry aussi visiblement. Sans véritablement entrer dans les détails il expliqua les évènements du début d'année. Il savait que ça les aiderait à oublier tout cela, toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pour certains vécu. Après plus d'une demi heure la leçon commença réellement. Harry était vraiment à l'aise, dans son élément, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Kate sourit à cette idée. Le poisson arriverait bientôt. Le professeur se retourna pour écrire quelques mots sur le grand tableau noir quand il entendit les élèves rire sous cape. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez sur un grand poisson argenté qui pendait au plafond. A première vue il était fait en carton mais c'était une belle reproduction.

Nous ne sommes pas le premier avril, sourit Harry. Continuons ce cours si vous le voulez bien.

Il décrocha l'animal et le posa sur un coin de son bureau déjà encombré de toutes sortes de livres et de babioles. Il espérait secrètement que ce n'était qu'une blague d'écolier et non l'œuvre de Kate. Quelques minutes plus tard la seconde phase du plan de la jeune fille débuta. Le poisson se mit à émettre le doux son du clapotis de vagues et l'odeur iodée des embruns marins. Harry, surpris, voulu jeter le poisson par la fenêtre mais il était fixé au bureau. Par la fenêtre ouverte il aperçu Kate et su que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Ne voulant pas abandonner pour si peu il continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Après tout le sort n'était pas vraiment catastrophique, ça égaillait juste un peu la leçon. Harry reprit.

Mr Stevenson, approchez. Essayez ce sort.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta mais le résultat fut plutôt décevant. Le jeune professeur lui fit recommencer. Au troisième essai le garçon s'arrêta. Il semblait gêné. Harry l'interrogea du regard avant de comprendre. Emanait du poisson argenté une odeur d'algues très désagréable. Rapidement tous eurent la nausée et Harry ordonna l'évacuation de la salle. Il conduisit sa classe à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout les élèves allaient bien. Il expliqua à Mme Pomfresh le problème – en omettant l'origine du poisson- et regagna sa salle où il voulait retrouver le message de la jeune fille. Elle en avait laissé un, il le savait et le trouva. Sur le poisson était inscrit en fines lettres noires « Au poisson à nager ne montre ». Il sourit avant de quitter précipitamment la salle qui empestait toujours l'algue en putréfaction. Dans le couloir il croisa le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Je vous cherchais, le directeur désire vous voir.

Kate attendait devant le bureau de Dumbledore où Minerva lui avait dit de l'attendre. Elle l'avait rencontré sur le chemin de sa chambre et était sûr que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Min' avait eu cette tête si particulière qu'elle a quand elle a quelque chose à reprocher. Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit arriver Harry et Min'. Le professeur de métamorphose prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier de pierre apparut. Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes professeurs de la suivre.

Bonjour, salua Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Asseyez-vous. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici ?

Il scruta d'un air interrogateur Harry et Kate, il voulait leur faire avouer tout mais Kate ne dirait rien. Harry par contre semblait prit de remords.

A cause des singes ? tenta t-il.

Des singes ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

Oui, ceux que j'ai introduit chez…vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Le directeur se mit à rire. C'était un rire très léger, comme innocent, il rendait cet homme que plus sympathique.

Non, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles. J'aurais presque trouvé ça amusant si…

Si nous avions été des élèves, termina Kate qui avait cru comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais nous sommes professeurs, blablabla…

Non, si il y en avait eu plus ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux plus non plus d'armure lumineuse et de poisson nauséabond, est-ce bien comprit ?

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent, il fallait s'y attendre.

Mais je comprends ce qui vous a conduit à cela.

Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate.

Oui, vous avez beaucoup de temps libre, vous vous ennuyez. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé de quoi vous occuper.

Ca ira, dit la jeune fille, mais merci de votre proposition.

Non j'insiste, vous allez voir vous allez vous amuser comme jamais.

Nous n'avons pas le choix ?

Eh bien…non. Cette année Hogwarts va organiser une journée porte ouverte. Je vous charge de tout organiser.

Nous ? s'écria Harry. Mais quand, comment…

Je pense que le 30 octobre serait une bonne date. Le but est de faire venir les parents ici, qu'ils soient rassurés de ce qu'ils voient. Le début de l'année a été éprouvant pour tout le monde, les parents ont eu du mal à se séparer de leurs enfants. Malgré le fait que je sois le directeur et toi professeur je pense qu'ils ont besoin de voir de leurs yeux que leur progéniture est en sécurité. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le moral des sorciers, malgré la chute de Voldemort, n'est pas au beau fixe. J'ai besoin de vous pour organiser l'arriver des parents, leur accueil et les occupations de la journée.

On ne peut pas discuter ? tenta Kate.

Absolument pas. Et ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. Vous allez vous occuper d'Halloween. Ce peut être une expérience très enrichissante.

Harry et Kate quittèrent le bureau sans trop savoir qu'en penser. Ils cheminaient ensemble dans le silence à travers les couloirs vides d'élèves, Harry s'arrêta soudainement. La jeune fille le regarda, surprise.

Kate, j'aurais dû te le dire chaque jour. J'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca ne devrait pas être si dur à dire mais… Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi je ne sais pas où je serais, où nous en serions tous.

Nous n'aurions probablement pas à préparer cette journée porte ouverte !

Je suis sérieux !

Je sais mais ce que j'ai fait était parfaitement normal. N'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place. Même Drago.

Mais c'est toi qui l'as fait.

J'avoue, je suis géniale mais n'en rajoutons pas trop.

Et…Comment va ton père ?

Bien il s'ennuie un peu mais comme je le connais il va vite trouver quelque chose à faire ou quelqu'un à torturer. Tu ne m'as jamais fait part de ton avis sur le sujet.

La torture ?

Non ! Sur mon père.

Je te mentirais si je te disais que je m'en doutais. Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Ca n'a jamais été simple entre nous, même maintenant.

Ca peut changer facilement.

Tu te sens d'arrêter tes tours ?

Tu m'en crois incapable ?

Disons que je pense que le serpent fait trop partie de toi pour te quitter à jamais.

C'est ce que tu vas voir, susurra t-elle à son oreille avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre menant à ses cachots.

Le soleil encore chaud de septembre posait ses rayons sur les épaules nues de Kate qui lisaient au pied d'un arbre. Ses trois cours de la journée étaient terminés et elle profitait de cette fin d'après-midi comme elle l'entendait, c'est-à-dire en lisait un livre sur les potions des contes de fée. La réalité historique s'était mêlée au fil des siècles à celle des histoires pour enfants.

Salut.

Harry ? Salut.

Leur relation s'était améliorée grâce à Dumbledore. Ce vieux bougre avait réussit la veille à dissipé la gêne qui existait entre eux. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait du génie.

Tu veux faire un tour ? Il va falloir réfléchir à la journée…

Portes ouvertes, je sais. Allons-y.

Tu as des idées ?

Des tonnes mais Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas !

Je me suis dis que les parents seraient ravis de revoir leur vieille école, on pourrait donc leur proposer le Hogwarts Express comme moyen de transport.

Comme dans le bon vieux temps…Oui mais pour les parents moldus qui veulent venir ?

On peut mettre en place des portoloins. Ca va nécessiter une organisation monstrueuse. On a pas droit à l'erreur. Tiens, une calèche vient d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Une carriole s'approchait des grandes portes d'entrée de l'école. Harry et Kate allèrent à sa rencontre. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de bois et un homme tout de noir vêtu en descendit.

Drago !

La jeune fille couru jusqu'au garçon et se jeta à son cou.

Est-ce un comportement convenable pour un professeur ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Kate recula et s'inclina légèrement pour un salut distingué.

Veuillez m'excuser. Mr Malfoy, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Je suis venue voir une amie. J'espérais passer le week-end avec elle.

Super ! s'exclama Kate.

Tu ne joues pas le jeu longtemps, remarqua Harry.

Avec toi je tiendrais.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.

On a fait la paix, expliqua Kate, mais il ne croit pas que je puisse m'abstenir de lui faire des coups en douce. En parlant de faire la paix…et vous deux ?

Kate savait qu'elle abordait là un point délicat.

Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que nous ne sommes plus ennemis, dit Harry.

Drago acquiesça et ajouta :

Par contre si Kate a à se plaindre de toi, tu peux être sûr que tu auras à faire à moi.

Mon chevalier servant me manquait, dit Kate puis pour Harry, il est hyper protecteur. Presque pire que mon père !

Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter ! Bon, je vous laisse.

Où vas-tu loger Drago ? Tu peux dormir chez moi…

Je te conseille le canapé, sourit Harry en s'éloignant.

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux, ahuri. La jeune fille lui relata rapidement la soirée où elle avait dû héberger le jeune homme. Après tout elle n'avait rien à cacher, du moins pas sur ce soir là.

Kate ? dit Drago quand la jeune fille se tu. Est-ce bien tout ?

Pardon ?

Avec Pot…Harry, tu sais je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. Avant nous ne pouvions pas tout nous dire pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Mais à présent il serait peut-être bon de clarifier certaines choses. Qu'y a-t-il entre lui et toi ?

Rien, absolument rien.

Avoue que vos blagues sont une manière de vous tourner autour.

Quoi ! Non, je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas ça, enfin je pense…Tu le crois vraiment ? Non, c'est juste une façon de refaire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu n'en as aucune idée ?

Non, je suis un peu perdue. Tout se chamboule tellement vite. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je préfère m'amuser sans trop penser au pourquoi du comment.

C'est la première fois que j'entends un professeur dire ça ! Sérieusement, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Potter.

Mais…

Laisse-moi finir. Tu l'aimais bien au début, et je détestais ça. Puis d'un coup tu ne pouvais plus le voir en peinture. Je n'ai posé aucune question car j'ai vu que tu n'y répondrais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé et honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, même si j'ai du mal à le supporter. Et s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous je ne m'y opposerais pas. Non seulement parce que je n'en ai par le droit mais aussi parce que la seule chose qui compte est ton bonheur.

Kate s'approcha de son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Merci d'avoir été là et d'être là pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé, à se qui se passe ou à ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre lui et moi. Je veux juste vivre l'instant comme il me vient.

Carpe diem, sourit Drago.

Exactement. Et puisque pour l'instant je suis avec toi je vais te montrer mes appartements.

Drago et Kate dînèrent ce soir là dans un petit restaurant d'Hogsmeade. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour l'inviter et elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle pu lui parler de ses cours, des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait parfois. Et surtout de la journée porte ouverte que Dumbledore avait eu l'idée _géniale_ d'organiser. Enfin pas d'organiser puisqu'il réservait ce travail à ses deux nouveaux professeurs. Drago était bien content de n'avoir pas embrassé la carrière de professeur, déjà les enfants l'agaçaient au plus au point mais en plus il aurait dû travailler avec Harry. Décidément la vie avec les dragons était beaucoup plus simple et tranquille !

Au petit matin Kate fut réveillée par un Drago qui sautait sur son lit en riant. Elle attrapa un gros polochon et l'envoya au visage de son ami.

Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ? demanda Kate une fois qu'ils furent exténués par une lutte sans merci.

Ton père a voulu te contacter par la cheminée.

Il t'a réveillé ?

Oui et il a fait un effort monstre pour ne pas m'ordonner de quitter les appartements de sa chère fille sur le champ.

Il t'a dit ça ?

Non mais son regard était sans équivoque.

Je vais le rappeler tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha de la grosse cheminée de marbre noir et lança dans les flammes une poignée de poudre orangée en même temps qu'elle prononçait le nom de son père.

Bonjour, s'exclama Kate en voyant Severus parfaitement habillé alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama et avait les cheveux en bataille. Tu voulais me parler ?

Bonjour. Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Drago chez toi.

Moi non plus. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin sur mon paillasson alors j'ai été obligé de le faire entrer.

Kate ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

Et c'est si mal ? Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Tu connais Arnold Fritzland ?

Evidemment ! Qui ne connaît pas le directeur du centre universitaire international d'étude et de recherche en potions ?

Fritzland est une vieille connaissance. Il prend sa retraite dans une semaine et… Oups ! j'oubliais, j'ai un rendez-vous je dois y aller.

Papa ! Tu n'as aucun rendez-vous. Dis moi !

Bien sûr que j'ai un rendez-vous ! Je dois visiter les locaux du centre universitaire…

International etcetera ! Pourquoi ? Tu vas travailler là-bas ?

Non, ce sont les autres qui vont travailler pour moi. Je serais le nouveau directeur !

Wahoou ! C'est trop super !

Kate sautillait de joie. C'était un poste très en vue et aux responsabilités multiples. Son père ne pouvait trouver mieux.

Alors fini la retraite ?

Je n'étais pas à la retraite ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Snape. Je prenais un peu de repos.

C'est vrai que je ne t'imaginais pas rester inactif éternellement.

Mais je n'étais pas inactif. Tu verrais la quantité de potions que j'ai faite. Il y en avait partout dans l'appartement. J'en ai envoyé une partie à l'hôpital et une autre pour l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Je suis sûre que Mme Pomfresh sera ravie.

En seulement une semaine ! Effectivement il était temps que tu te trouves un job…

Si tu n'étais pas ma fille…

Mais je le suis alors ça m'offre certains privilèges ! Enfin sauf celui de pouvoir refuser d'obéir à Dumbledore…

Pour les _portes ouvertes_, sourit Snape.

Tu étais au courant ?

Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que j'ai démissionné ! Sérieusement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis ! Tu viendras ?

Terroriser mes anciens élèves ? Pourquoi pas. Je dois y aller, mon rendez-vous d'une extrême importance ne peut attendre.

Alors au revoir cher nouveau directeur du centre universitaire international d'étude et de recherche en potions.

Snape sourit et disparu du champ de vision de Kate qui ne voyait à présent que des flammes dansantes dans sa cheminée. Elle annonça à Drago la grande nouvelle qu'il avait cru comprendre quand elle l'avait hurlé à travers l'appartement.

Ils déjeunèrent en terrasse dans un charmant petit restaurant à Hogsmeade. Le temps était au beau fixe et ils passèrent l'après midi à flâner dans les rues. Sans les élèves le village était étonnamment calme. Le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon quand ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. La plupart des élèves étaient sur les pelouses, profitant de la douce chaleur du soir. Kate monta se prendre une douche et se changer pendant que Drago faisait un tour dans l'école. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'accompagne et sur le coup cela l'avait un peu étonnée. Puis elle avait oublié, ça n'était pas si important. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à entendre des cris et des pas précipités dans son couloir, d'habitude d'une tranquillité à faire pâlir d'envie un cimetière, qu'elle se posa quelques questions. S'habillant prestement elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle aperçut au milieu de son sombre couloir ce qui semblait être de la lave en fusion. La matière visqueuse éclairait les murs de rouge et d'orange. Il émanait d'elle une chaleur relativement douce par rapport à ce qu'aurait dû être sa température. A peine vingt degré, jugea-t-elle en touchant avec précaution la pseudo-lave. Elle tenta quelques sorts mais aucun n'en vint à bout. Résigné elle s'enfonça dans la lave et commença péniblement son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore ou tout autre endroit où elle trouverait un professeur. Après quelques pas elle s'immobilisa. Qu'elle idiote !

Accio balai, clama-t-elle haut et fort et son balai vint se loger dans sa main.

Elle le chevaucha comme elle le pu au départ car la lave ne souhaitait pas particulièrement la lâcher. Elle collait à ses jambes et aucun sort ne réussit à la détacher, à la limite c'était plus efficace à la main. Elle s'envola rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était absent. Elle fonça vers la grande salle. Les ¾ de l'école était là. Flitwick, Mac Gonagall et quelques autres tentaient de calmer les élèves.

Melle Rockwell ! hurla Minerva quand elle aperçut Kate. Venez ici tout de suite.

Kate obéit. Min' semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Oui ? demanda Kate aussi poliment qu'elle le pu.

Qu'est-ce encore que tout ceci ?

Je l'ignore. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre tous les couloirs étaient remplis de cette lave.

Vous n'êtes pas responsable ? demanda Min' suspicieuse et qui employait toujours le vouvoiement pour réprimander Kate.

Absolument pas. Tout le château est touché ?

Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait aller voir.

Je m'en occupe.

Après un tour éclair du château Kate revint dans la Grande Salle. Harry était là et la jeune fille fonça sur lui.

On avait dit qu'on arrêtait ! s'exclama t-elle.

Je pourrais te rappeler la même chose !

Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tout le château est envahi. Tout SAUF le couloir devant la tour de Gryffondor ! Heureux hasard ?

Je…heu…

Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Kate, un lion de pierre garde l'entrée de chaque maison. Impossible d'y entrer !

Tu as tenté de les neutraliser ? demanda Min'.

Oui mais je ne suis pas spécialiste. Professeur Flitwick ? Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

Bien sûr. Mais…enfin sans vouloir l'accuser…où est Mr Malfoy ?

Je l'ignore, avoua Kate. Je me demande à quoi rime toute cette mascarade. Soit c'est un Gryffondor qui a fait cela (elle tourna un œil suspicieux vers Harry) soit c'est une façon de nous duper. Où est Dumbledore ?

Il était à Londres mais on lui a envoyé un hibou d'urgence, expliqua Minerva. Il faut éviter tout débordement. Nous devons résoudre le problème pour pouvoir regagner les dortoirs.

Sinon, que faisons-nous ? s'inquiéta Kate.

Sinon je crains qu'on ne doive dormir ici.

Sans vouloir vous contredire, coupa Harry, la lave veut pénétrer dans la salle. Si nous ne sortons pas nous serons pris au piège.

Minerva prit une longue inspiration, signe d'une décision importante à prendre.

Très bien. On évacue.

Et on va où ? demanda Trelawnay d'une voix aigue.

Pourquoi ne pas installer des tentes au dehors ? dit une voix grave.

Drago ! s'exclama Kate. Où étais-tu ?

Je flânais quand je me suis retrouvé entouré de cette substance orange et collante.

Mr Malefoy, dit d'une voix solennelle Mac Gonagall, j'espère que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ceci.

Moi ? Bien sûr que non. J'étais juste venu voir Kate. C'est un malheureux concourt de circonstance. Ou un coup monté contre moi.

Tu oublies que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, sourit Kate.

Au travail ! déclara Minerva. On a beaucoup à faire ! Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais à faire du camping j'aurais prit ma retraite !


	29. Camping et portes ouvertes

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling comme d'habitude. A la limite seule Kate m'appartient.

Note : Voici le chapitre final. Il est très long mais je ne voulais pas le couper au milieu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et remarquez que je fini enfin une fic ! C'est rare ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer ( je n'en fais pas la liste mais ils se reconnaîtront). C'est fou comme une ou deux reviews peuvent pousser à continuer l'écriture de mes histoires ! Bonne lecture et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres fics….

Chapitre vingt neuf : Camping et portes ouvertes

Les tentes étaient réparties en croix. Chaque branche était divisée en deux pour séparer les garçons des filles. Au centre de cette étrange croix se trouvait les tentes des professeurs ayant accepté de rester dormir là pour surveiller les élèves. Les étudiants avaient de simples tentes, larges certes mais pour seule couche un matelas, un duvet et un oreiller. Les professeurs avaient des tentes un peu plus luxueuses. Celle de Kate, juste en face de la branche des Serpentards comportait une petite cuisine, une salle de bain et un moelleux lit deux places. Elle serait seule à y dormir. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui coucherait à l'hôtel, avait recommandé que devant les élèves Drago et elle dorment séparément. Ainsi le jeune homme occuperait la tente d'Harry. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle n'en retrouverait aucun mort au petit matin.

C'est dans une ambiance très relâchée qu'ils dînèrent tous autours de grands feux. On avait fait apparaître des guitares et quelques autres instruments et les notes montaient dans l'air qui se rafraîchissait peu à peu. Les elfes de maisons pouvaient entrer et sortir dans le château grâce à des souterrains qui n'avaient pas été envahies par la lave. Ils apportèrent des plats succulents à manger sur l'herbe, tels de pique-niqueurs tardifs. Ils eurent même droit à la fin du repas à des chamallows que tous purent faire griller dans le feu. Kate n'en finissait pas de rire, avec les professeurs, avec Drago et avec les élèves. Plusieurs fois Kate se surprit à remercier celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. C'était probablement un moment unique dans l'histoire d'Hogwarts. Puis, aux alentours de dix heures ils envoyèrent les élèves se coucher. Et bon gré mal gré ceux-ci regagnèrent leurs tentes. Certains furent plus longs à convaincre mais finalement tout se passa bien. Kate et Drago firent quelques rondes, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Ils réprimandèrent gentiment quelques élèves qui discutaient un peu trop fort. Dans des conditions pareilles ils ne pouvaient pas espérer avoir le silence total, c'était totalement utopique. Ils demandèrent seulement de baisser un peu le volume. Soudain, alors que Drago, Kate et Harry regardaient les étoiles, allongés autours d'un feu mourrant, un cri retentit dans une tente de Poufsouffle. Rapides ils foncèrent jusque là.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment Kate en ouvrant la toile de tente.

Nous avons entendu un bruit, bredouilla une fillette. Ca venait de la forêt interdite.

Vous avez peur ? demanda Kate. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous.

Mais on dit qu'il y a des monstres horribles dans la forêt.

Bien pire que ça, affirma Drago. Il y a là, tout près, des créatures avides de sang frais, particulièrement celui de jeunes filles et…

Drago ! gronda Kate. Ne paniquez pas. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Et n'oubliez pas une chose importante : le professeur Potter est là pour vous protéger. Après Vous-Savez-Qui ce n'est pas quelques vampires qui vont lui faire peur.

Il y a des vampires !

Non, bien sûr que non, se reprit Kate. Bon, maintenant vous dormez.

Les deux professeurs et Drago s'éloignèrent. Ce dernier était mort de rire.

Tu fais pareil en classe quand tu t'embrouilles ? s'exclama t-il. Tu leur dis de dormir ?

Oh ça va toi. On ne peut pas dire que tu m'ai facilité la tâche !

Non en classe elle les menace de venir me chercher ! plaisanta Harry puis mimant Kate. Attention ! Si vous n'êtes pas gentils je vais chercher Harry Potter !

Les deux garçons prirent un fou rire et Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement elle préférait peut-être quand ils se criaient dessus.

Au fait, dit Kate pour changer de sujet, comment vont Hermione et Ron ?

Très bien, répondit Harry, ils sont mariés et Hermione attends leur premier enfant.

Quoi !

Je plaisante ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Ron puisse s'engager dans une relation sérieuse…surtout avec Hermione ! Non, il travaille au ministère, il aide son père. C'est un petit poste mais ça lui suffit pour l'instant.

Et Hermione ?

Elle continue ses études en magie à Londres. Elle croule sous le travail et elle est ravie.

J'ai vu Neville à l'hôpital, dit Kate, il s'occupe des serres. Ca a l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

Et que font Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson ? demanda Harry.

Je sais que Pansy est vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. A Edimbourg il me semble. Par contre je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Vincent et Gregory. A part celles que me donne Pansy. A savoir que son roudoudou d'amour va bien et qu'il est toujours aussi mignon !

Crabbe et Goyle ont été engagé par la société du Magicobus, expliqua Drago. Crabbe est chauffeur et Goyle s'occupe des clients à l'arrière.

Quel duo ! s'exclama Kate qui avala un chamallow avant de continuer. Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous. Lequel de vous deux est responsable de ceci ?

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

De tout ça ! De la lave, des lions de pierre.

Aucun des deux n'avoua être le coupable. Kate se dit que c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre mais sans en être vraiment convaincue. Cette blague portait vraiment trop la marque du serpent. Puis les trois jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives. Kate se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. Le sommeil la gagnait quand elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa tente.

Drago ! Que fais tu là ?

Je venais te dire bonne nuit. Alors comment as-tu trouvé cette soirée ?

Digne du retour du serpent !

Allons, tu n'as aucune preuve.

Je n'en ai pas besoin, je te connais trop. J'avoue que c'était du grand art. Et tu as prit soin de ne pas me mettre dans le coup.

Tu m'en veux ?

Non, j'aurais probablement refusé. Non seulement je suis un professeur mais j'ai aussi promis à Harry d'arrêter ce genre de chose. Il déteste que je prépare des coups dans son dos. Mais moi j'adore ça, c'est plus fort que moi. Alors merci de ne pas m'avoir donné le choix. Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets. Mais il serait peut-être mieux que tu évites à l'avenir.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais plus prudent. Bon, bonne nuit ma belle.

Bonne nuit mon roudoudou d'amour !

Aaaahhhh ! Pitié pas ce surnom, c'est affreux.

Il rejoignit sa tente en silence et Kate pu enfin s'endormir.

Le lendemain tout avait disparu. Plus de lave ni de lions féroces. Ne restaient à la place que de petits lionceaux qui couinaient et comme le fit remarquer Drago « aussi inoffensifs que ces pitoyables Gryffondors ». Harry lui répondit que les Gryffondors étaient peut-être pitoyables mais qu'eux au moins avaient le courage de revendiquer leurs actions. Il ne faisait plus de doute au rouge et or que Drago était responsable des blagues de la veille. Ils purent tous manger dans la grande salle, à la grande joie des professeurs qui se voyaient mal continuer de manger et dormir dehors. Dans l'après-midi Drago du repartir d'urgence car un dragon posait problème en Finlande et l'équipe avait besoin de tout les sorciers possibles pour en venir à bout. C'était la saison des amours et tout un chacun sait que les dragons en rut sont bien plus agressifs et violents, donc complètement incontrôlables. Le jeune homme était désolé de quitter aussi rapidement son amie, qui s'évertuait en vain de lui faire de grands yeux tristes pour le retenir, mais il lui promit de venir pour la journée portes ouvertes.

Les semaines se succédèrent tranquillement jusqu'à Halloween. Kate et Harry se voyaient quasiment tout les soirs pour organiser cet évènement si important aux yeux de Dumbledore et des parents des élèves. Mais eux s'en seraient bien passé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour les activités du matin à savoir l'arrivée des parents, la visite – ou revisite- du château. La jeune fille avait demandé à s'occuper du spectacle de l'après-midi et Harry n'avait pas opposé trop de résistance. Après tout moins il avait à faire et mieux c'était. Il espérait juste que Kate n'ai pas prévu un de ses tours pour ce jour là. Mais la jeune fille l'avait rassuré, sans lui donner aucun détail. Elle lui avait préparé une surprise qu'il apprécierait sûrement. Il y avait eu beaucoup à gérer. Il avait fallu mettre des gens dans le secret mais bientôt cette attente aurait une fin.

A moins de deux semaines du grand évènement Kate et Drago se retrouvèrent en cuisine pour décider du menu du déjeuner. Les parents repartant en fin d'après midi les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas à s'occuper du dîner et ils laissaient ce détail aux bons soins de Dumbledore. Ils avaient voulu venir là parce que c'est ici que tout se passerait et que s'ils avaient faim au court de leurs réflexions ils serraient sur place.

Combien seront-nous déjà ? demanda Kate.

Mille trois cent cinquante trois, plus ou moins dix personnes. Il y a beaucoup de végétariens ?

Moins d'une trentaine. Par contre il y a beaucoup de Musulmans.

On ne peut pas faire au cas par cas. Il faut prévoir un maximum de diversité pour satisfaire tout le monde. On a une liste des plats que peuvent faire les elfes de maisons ?

Kate, ils peuvent TOUT faire. Mais ils ne seront jamais assez nombreux, il faut en engager d'autres.

Hermione sauterait au plafond si elle t'entendait, sourit la jeune fille puis mimant Hermione, Harry les elfes de maisons ne sont pas engagés il sont _exploités_ ! C'est vraiment inadmissible !

Ils se mirent à rires alors que les dits elfes s'affairaient autours d'eux malgré l'heure déjà avancée. Kate adorait faire et voir rire Harry. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais là elle se dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et qu'elle adorait ça. La seule autre personne avec qui elle aimait passer autant de temps c'était Drago mais là c'était différent. Etrange qu'avec Drago elle ai parfaitement clarifié et défini leur relation alors qu'avec Harry c'était le flou total. Mais elle savait qu'aucun d'eux deux ne ferrait le premier pas pour aborder le sujet. Ca avait failli être simple entre eux mais ça ne l'avait pas été. A l'époque elle savait combien elle était attachée à lui mais à présent c'était plus embrouillé dans son esprit comme si elle ne trouvait le mot exact pour définir ses sentiments.

Et si on commençait par les desserts ? proposa t-elle. C'est ce que je préfère.

Mais tu sait qu'on ne peut choisir sans les goûter…tous, sourit le jeune homme.

J'espérais que tu me ferrais une telle proposition !

Ils demandèrent aux elfes de maison de leur préparer un échantillon d'une bonne dizaine de gâteaux, tartes, glaces et autres succulentes pâtisseries et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent avec la plus grande joie. Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la grande cheminée en mangeant toutes les bonnes choses préparées et en discutant du reste du repas d'Halloween. Kate commençait à s'endormir, se yeux picotaient. Et le sofa qu'avait fait apparaître Harry était vraiment trop confortable.

Quand elle se réveilla elle s'étonna que sont lit se soulève et s'abaisse comme au gré de vagues invisibles. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans les bras d'Harry. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle constata néanmoins que la situation était loin d'être déplaisante. Il remarqua son réveil.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il sans pour autant la lâcher. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à tes sombres cachots.

Tu aurais pu me réveiller ou utiliser un sort pour me ramener.

Mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins agréable, non ?

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Ils étaient devant la porte des ses appartements. Délicatement il la déposa sur le sol.

Hé… bien…, commença t-il un peu gêné,…te voilà chez toi.

Merci, c'est très gentil. Je…bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Kate rentra précipitamment chez elle. Voilà qu'elle rougissait devant lui, comme une gamine. Heureusement le couloir était sombre, il n'avait rien dû voir. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide mais voyant que ça ne désembrouillait pas ses idées elle se mit au lit. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. Kate espérait que ce fut vrai.

Au matin effectivement une évidence, qui ne devait pas être si évident que ça finalement, lui apparue. Mais elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Ni l'avouer à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. A lui encore moins. Non qu'elle en eu honte, loin de là. Seulement elle trouvait le moment inopportun. Ils avaient d'autres choses en têtes, comme la préparation de la journée porte ouverte. Mais ce n'était que des excuses pour ne pas s'avouer son manque de courage.

Elle se leva tôt ce samedi 31 octobre. Le temps était gris mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Dans quelques heures, quatre exactement, les parents arriveraient. La majorité par le train et les autres grâce aux divers portoloin répartis dans tout le pays. Elle déjeuna rapidement en compagnie de Harry. Il semblait aussi anxieux qu'elle.

Tu es sûr que tout ira bien cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il pour la centième fois depuis le début de la semaine.

Oui, j'ai prévu un spectacle intéressant au stade de Quidditch.

Avec la chorale de Flitwick ?

Tu t'es renseigné ?

J'avoue que oui. Mais je ne sais que ça. Les gens restent muets quand je leur en demande plus.

Et ils font bien. Si j'ai voulu m'en occuper seule c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Et la jeune fille savait à présent ce qui l'avait motivé. Ce sentiment si fort qu'elle avait longtemps ignoré mais qui avait pourtant déterminé certains de ses actes.

Bon, dit Kate en se levant, je vais inspecter la grande salle et donner les dernières directives aux fantômes.

Les fantômes avaient été réquisitionnés pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien et il y aurait des élèves qui guideraient les parents qui le souhaiteraient. Kate couru partout dans le château pendant près de deux heures, veillant à ceci ou à cela, s'assurant que chacun connaissait son rôle. Tout devait être prêt pour l'arrivée des parents dans quelques minutes déjà. Kate rejoignit l'entrée de l'école où Harry avait mit en place les élèves. Ces derniers étaient anxieux et bougeaient en tout sens. Le jeune homme avait du mal à les calmer. Finalement Mac Gonagall intervint et obtint ainsi le silence. Les premières calèches arrivèrent ainsi que les parents qui utilisaient les portoloins. Pour les moldus avaient été prévus des visites spéciales qui expliqueraient la vie de leurs enfants sorciers, vie dont ils avaient pour la plupart qu'une vague idée. La matinée se passa plutôt bien. Les élèves étaient calmes avec leurs parents. Harry et Kate purent souffler un peu. Pendant que Harry discutait avec la famille Weasley du côté des serres la jeune fille en profita pour faire un tour près du lac. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Emma Swados accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme dont il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient ses parents.

Professeur Rockwell ! continuait la petite poupée blonde qui avait quand même prit quelques bons centimètres depuis sa première année.

Bonjour, sourit Kate en s'approchant du trio. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Je voulais vous présenter mes parents. Papa, maman voici Kate Rockwell.

Bonjour, dit Mme Swados en lui serrant la main, notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Elle m'a aussi parlé de vous, sourit Kate.

Vraiment !

Je…oui…enfin… elle a mentionné un trou dans un toit.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, sourit Mme Swados pas le moins du monde gênée. Je suis un peu maladroite. Je voulais vous féliciter pour la potion de soin universel, c'est une vraie prouesse !

Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, rougie Kate. Alors comment trouvez vous cette journée ?

Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Ma femme a étudié ici mais comme je suis ce que vous appelez un moldu c'est très étrange. Particulièrement les escaliers qui bougent et les personnages dans les tableaux qui se déplacent. Sans parler du monstre que j'ai vu dans le lac ! En fait, jusqu'ici j'envisageait le monde dans lequel vivait ma femme comme quelque chose de très…normal. En fait cela défit toute imagination. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir tout cela.

Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, avoua Kate. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi cette journée n'aurait pas eu lieu. Vous ne pouvez imaginer le travail que cela représente ! Quoi qu'il en soit je suis ravie que cela vous plaise. Tout n'aura pas été vain si au moins une personne est contente !

Le soleil approchait son zénith et l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Les estomacs gargouillant se mirent en route pour rejoindre la Grande Salle décorée de noir et d'orange. Il avait fallut beaucoup réfléchir à l'agencement de la pièce pour que tout ce beau monde tienne dedans. Finalement ils avaient opté pour l'option « mezzanines sur les bord des murs », formant comme une sorte de surplomb tout autour de la salle. Sur les avancées étaient installées de longues tables de bois décorées aux couleurs d'Halloween. Les balustrades noires étaient ornées de grosses toiles d'araignées sur lesquelles leurs charmantes propriétaires se mouvaient. Des bougies flottaient magiquement dans l'air. Avant le repas les fantômes offrirent un magnifique ballet aérien et tous applaudirent de bon cœur. Puis Dumbledore se leva, obtenant immédiatement le silence.

Mes chers amis, commença t-il d'une voix grave mais joyeuse, c'est un immense plaisir pour moi de vous voir ici. Vous n'ignorez pas que les temps n'ont pas été cléments l'année dernière et que ma joie de me trouver ici n'en est que plus grande. C'est pour cela que je souhaitais organiser cette journée si spéciale…

C'est sûr qu'il y a passé du temps, railla Kate à l'oreille de Harry.

Mais en réalité je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, avoua le directeur.

Tu as parlé trop vite, murmura Harry à Kate.

Non, ceux que nous devons remercier pour ce fantastique évènement, qui ne fait que commencer, sont Melle Rockell et Mr Potter.

Des applaudissements retentir et certaines personnes se levèrent même pour les acclamer. Kate se doutait qu'ils n'ovationnaient pas pour les portes ouvertes mais pour la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort. Cela ne la vexait pas outre mesure. Il le méritait. Elle le regarda à ses côtés. Il rougissait. Il était d'une modestie exemplaire et ça l'énervait un peu. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas rien, il méritait les plus grands honneurs pour cela. Mais elle comprenait qu'il puisse en avoir marre. Ce devait être dur de tourner la page dans ces conditions. Décidément elle avait bien fait de préparer sa « petite magouille » pour cet après-midi.

Mais je ne voudrais pas retarder le festin qui s'annonce. Donc : BON APPETIT !

Des plats de toutes les couleurs apparurent sur les longues tables. Mac Gonagall et les autres professeurs félicitèrent Harry et Kate pour leurs choix. Le déjeuner fut long et copieux. Entre les différents plats la chorale de l'école chantait quelques cantiques parfois très drôles et parfois plus sérieux. Kate ne put qu'apprécier cette sélection. Le repas prit fin tard dans l'après midi mais cette possibilité avait été envisagée et n'était nullement surprenante. Il était normal que les anciens élèves – à présent parents – prennent leur temps pour discuter avec leurs camarades. De plus l'ambiance était agréable. Ils voyaient combien leurs chers enfants étaient en sécurité ici, ils n'avaient plus de soucis à se faire. Puis, montrant l'exemple, les professeurs se levèrent et prirent la route du stade de Quidditch. Kate rejoignit Harry qui discutait encore avec Mr et Mme Weasley. Le jeune homme était ravi de les voir car il faisait pratiquement parti de la famille. Kate se demanda justement ce que faisait son père. Il devrait déjà être là. Peut-être s'était-il dégonflé. Si c'était le cas il allait l'entendre ! Soudain, des cris de joie retentirent. C'était Hermione et Ron qui courraient vers Harry pour de joyeuses retrouvailles. Ils étaient adorables à voir. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des décennies alors qu'ils se voyaient tout les week-end. Mais la guerre leur avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'ils avaient et de ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Alors, ils ne rataient pas une occasion de se voir. Kate s'approcha doucement du trio.

Salut Kate, sourit Hermione en l'embrassant. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

Moi aussi, dit Ron en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Harry nous parle beaucoup de toi.

Pas tant que ça, tenta le jeune homme un peu gêné.

Drago n'est pas là ? demanda prestement Hermione sentant la gêne de son ami.

Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il m'a promit de venir et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses.

Toute la petite troupe rejoignit les gradins qui avaient été agrandi pour l'occasion. Alors qu'il prenait place dans la tribune des professeurs –où Harry avait réservé des places pour ses meilleurs amis- Drago déboula, essoufflé.

Désolé…je…problème de dragon.

L'important c'est que tu sois là, le rassura son amie. Par contre…mon père…

Est là, termina une voix froide.

Kate se retourna et n'hésita pas à lui sauter dans les bras. L'ancien professeur de Potions ne la repoussa pas, il aimait sa fille et les autres n'importaient plus. Hermione regardait la scène avec tendresse. Elle était heureuse pour son amie et savait qu'un peu d'affection dans la vie de Snape était loin d'être un mal.

Bonjour professeur, saluèrent les trois Gryffondors et Drago.

Bonjour. Tout se passe bien ?

Bien sûr que tout se passe bien, c'est moi qui ai tout organisé ! s'écria Kate.

Hé ! s'indigna Harry. Je t'ai aidé !

D'accord, tu m'as un peu aidé. Mais pour le reste c'est moi qui ai tout fait.

Harry se renfrogna et Hermione se mit à rire.

Harry ! Tu es tellement naïf ! Elle se paye ta tête et tu ne le vois même pas !

Je plaisantais Harry, dit Kate avec un grand sourire puis avec des yeux suppliants, tu me pardonnes ?

Désolé de vous interrompre, coupa Mac Gonagall. Bonjour Severus. Mais ne serait-il pas temps de commencer ?

Kate effectua un sort de sonorus sur sa gorge et le public devint attentif.

Bienvenue au stade de Quidditch d'Hogwarts, commença la jeune fille. Comme vous vous en doutez un match de Quidditch clôturera cette journée. Ce match opposera deux équipes très particulières. La première se compose d'élèves des quatre maisons qui vont faire front ensemble. Ses poursuiveurs seront Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner et Maria Whitten, ses batteurs Chris Sanders et Tina Sarr, son gardien Anna Morrison et son attrapeur et capitaine Ginny Weasley.

De forts applaudissements retentirent dans tout le stade.

La seconde équipe tentera tout son possible contre une pareille brochette de joueurs. Mais je ne vous promet rien. Car celle-ci sera composée de professeurs !

Un court silence s'en suivit puis quelques rires discrets et enfin des applaudissements nourris. Harry regardait Kate avec de gros yeux et elle lui sourit.

En ce qui concerne la composition de cette équipe, les professeurs Lupin, Snape et Chourave seront poursuiveurs.

Nouveau silence puis nouvelles acclamations. Kate vit son père sourire doucement. Il n'avait jamais été accepté dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il prendrait sa revanche aujourd'hui. Lupin était aux prises avec les trois Gryffondors qui ne pouvaient croire qu'il était revenu pour faire du Quidditch. Kate avait eu du mal à le convaincre de jouer et elle était heureuse qu'il ai accepté.

Les professeurs Sidwell et Scott seront batteurs. Je crains qu'ici l'étude des runes et de l'arithmancie ne leur soit d'aucune aide !

Des rires retentirent alors que les quelques nuages gris s'éloignaient à l'horizon, laissant apparaître un magnifique ciel bleu.

J'assurerais tant bien que mal le poste de gardien et nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir pour capitaine et attrapeur Harry Potter !

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissements bien plus forte cette fois. Le talent d'Harry n'était plus à prouver et Kate se défendait plutôt bien.

Le temps que nous nous changions merci d'accueillir la chorale du professeur Flitwick !

Kate stoppa le sort de sonorus et se tourna vers Harry.

Alors ? Tu relèves le défi ?

Tu as convaincu ton père de jouer ! s'exclama Ron coupant Harry dans son début de réponse.

Oui elle m'a convaincu et je vais de ce pas me préparer. Il est hors de question que je perde ce match !

Une fois que Snape eu disparu dans la foule, les trois Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry et Kate prirent le chemin des vestiaires alors que les premières notes de musiques résonnaient dans le stade.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

Ca te fait plaisir ?

Bien sûr ! C'est super mais…tu as fais ça pour moi ?

Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es, sourit Kate en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Disons que je savais que le Quidditch te manquait. Et puis, je voulais te remercier de…enfin de tout ce que tu as fais.

Kate, s'il y a une personne qui n'a pas à me remercier c'est bien toi. Bon, concrètement tu crois qu'on a une chance ?

En sachant que l'autre équipe est composée des meilleurs joueurs de l'école et que la notre a une moyenne d'âge de 40 ans je dirais qu'on a autant de chances que tu en avais face à Voldemort !

Si tu es là avec ta potion il n'y aura aucun problème !

Dans les vestiaires de bois clair du sol au plafond, les autres professeurs étaient en train de se changer.

Bon, commença Harry, nous avons une bonne demi-heure avant le début du match. De quoi préparer un plan d'attaque. Lesquels d'entre vous ont déjà fait partie d'une équipe ?

Moi, répondit le professeur Marc Sidwell. J'étais batteur pour Serdaigle il y a des années.

C'est tout ? demanda Harry légèrement déçu.

Désolée, lui murmura Kate, c'est la meilleure équipe que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai même dû recruter d'anciens professeurs.

C'n'est pas grave, reprit Harry. Le but n'est pas de gagner mais de jouer.

Et si nous perdons nous pourrons toujours nous venger en les accablant de devoirs ! sourit Kate.

Mr Potter, intervint Snape. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre. Et je ne tolèrerais aucune défaite, est-ce bien clair ?

Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Allons Severus, dit Lupin, nous n'avons jamais fait partie d'une équipe, il ne faut pas trop espérer.

Contrairement à d'autres je n'aime pas être ridiculisé. Nous vaincrons, un point c'est tout.

Tu es une vraie tête de mule, soupira Remus.

S'il vous plait, coupa Harry. Notre équipe a quand même quelques atouts non négligeables. Les professeurs Sidwell et Scott, malgré leur…enfin malgré qu'ils…qu'ils ne soient plus des adolescents, possèdent une carrure adaptée à leur poste. Kate est une bonne gardienne. Ils connaissent tes points faibles mais ça devrait aller…

Et tu es un excellent attrapeur, termina la jeune fille. Ginny est douée mais pas autant que toi.

Donc notre stratégie est ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

On limite la casse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry attrape le vif d'or, sourit Kate.

Non, sérieusement, reprit Harry et s'adressant à Snape, Lupin et Chourave, lequel de vous trois pense aller le plus vite ?

Moi, je pense, dit Snape. J'ai pas mal circulé en balai pendant la guerre, souvent pour fuir alors je pense ne pas trop mal me débrouiller.

Dans ce cas vous volerez devant et Rémus et le professeur Chourave seront derrière vous. En ce qui concerne les batteurs, tapez. De préférence rabattez les cognards vers l'autre équipe mais pas trop fortement tout de même. Il ne serait pas bon de frapper les élèves devant leurs parents !

C'est bon ? La stratégie est au point ? demanda Chourave.

La théorie, oui. Sans entraînement on ne peut guère faire plus.

Super, parce que j'ai amené des bouteilles de bièraubeurres au jus de cactus, histoire de se donner la pêche ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Je ne suis pas sûr que…, commença Harry

Allons, le coupa Kate, cette bièreaubeurre est délicieuse. Tu devrais en prendre car je doute qu'on la boive pour fêter notre victoire.

Finalement Harry se laissa tenter. Kate discutait avec Harry et Lupin. Son père regardait le jeune homme avec un œil soupçonneux tout en avalant un verre de la boisson « faite maison » par Chourave. La jeune fille se changea. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son confortable uniforme de Quidditch. La musique au dehors commençait à baisser, annonçant le début imminent du match.

Oh non ! s'écria soudainement Kate.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Nous avons laissé Ron et Drago seuls !

Ils ne vont tout de même pas…

C'EST MOI QUI M'OCCUPE DES COMMENTAIRES ! cria la voix de Ron, augmentée grâce au sort de sonorus, à travers le stade.

ET DE QUEL DROIT ? répondit sur le même ton Drago.

MRS WEASLEY ET MALFOY ! hurla à son tour Mac Gonagall.

Il y eu un silence dans le stade et Kate se douta qu'une discussion animée avait lieu dans la tribune des professeurs. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

Ces deux ne changerons jamais ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le match.

La tension était loin d'être à son comble dans le vestiaire des professeurs. La bièrraubeurre avait un peu atténué la crainte qu'ils avaient de ce match. Et c'est tout sourires, enfin tous sauf Snape bien sûr, qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le stade. Saluant l'équipe adverse, ils se mirent en position. Mme Bibine siffla et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent. Drago et Ron commentaient ensemble, du moins ils essayaient. Car chacun essayait d'en dire plus que l'autre, dans un brouhaha que Mac Gonagall leur fit fermement remarquer. Kate avait regagné son poste favori, à savoir ses trois anneaux. Harry volait au dessus d'elle, guettant la petite balle dorée.

On aurait pu au moins demander à Mme Bibine de faire partie de notre équipe, lui dit le jeune homme alors qu'il volait juste à quelques mètres.

Elle aurait bien voulu mais elle voulait un arbitre neutre, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le soit si elle proposait le poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle est prudente. Tu as essayé de la payer pour qu'on gagne ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Comment oses-tu penser cela de moi ! fit semblant de s'indigner Kate. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! De toute façon elle m'a renvoyé la corbeille de fruit que je lui avais fait livrer.

Attention ils arrivent ! la prévint Harry.

Attaque de Smith ! cria Ron. Passe à Corner ! Et…

Arrêt de Kate ! hurla Drago. Magnifique arrêt du professeur Rockwell !

Kate sourit. Drago en faisait beaucoup trop. Il lui a adressa un clin d'œil et elle lui tira la langue en retour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer ou de faire l'imbécile avec lui. Et le pire c'est qu'elle adorait ça.

Chourave a la balle ! continuait Ron. Passe à Lupin puis à Snape. Fantastique enchaînement ! Tir de Snape et…

Oh manqué ! s'écria Drago. C'est dommage !

Le match continuait ou plutôt s'éternisait. Par moment une petite pluie tombait sur le château et ses alentours. Kate encaissait quelques buts mais en arrêtait beaucoup. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse étaient doués. Ceux de son équipe avaient bien plus de mal. Par chance Anna Morrison n'était pas franchement douée malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait. Le score était de 50 à 70 pour les élèves. La foule était en délire et les professeurs faiblissaient peu à peu. Harry effectuait de larges cercles au dessus du stade, scrutant le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. Nouvelle attaque des poursuiveurs adverses. Michael Corner fonçait vers elle. Passe à Maria Whitten. Kate vira rapidement mais elle ne pu éviter un cognard qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment. Il l'atteignit violemment au flanc. La douleur était vive. Elle lâcha son balai et se sentit tomber.

Par Merlin ! hurla Drago. KATE !

Le choc fut rude mais Kate ne s'évanouie pas. Sa tête la sonnait, elle sentit des gens approcher. Elle garda les yeux fermés, tentant de calmer son crâne qui était comme martelé de coups.

Kate, Kate, dit Harry. Ca va?

Dégagez Potter, siffla Snape en poussant le jeune homme sur le côté. Kate tu m'entends ?

Oui, murmura la jeune fille, ça va. Enfin je crois.

Ne bouge surtout pas.

L'ancien professeur de potion s'éloigna et Kate l'entendit hurler contre l'élève qui avait malencontreusement envoyé le cognard sur elle. La sorcière ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago et Harry à ses côtés.

Drago, calme mon père s'il te plaît.

Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! sourit le blond.

Non. Alors aide-moi à me lever.

Tu es sûre que…

Oui, il faut que j'empêche ce meurtre.

Les deux garçons aidèrent Kate qui vacilla un peu avant de trouver l'équilibre.

Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !

Le stade était silencieux. Entendre le sinistre professeur Snape se faire appeler « papa » et sur un ton qui aurait mérité des retenues à perpétuité c'était une première !

Ca suffit, murmura t-elle en s'appuyant sur son bras.

Je suis désolé, dit Chris Sanders, je ne voulais pas.

Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi je m'excuse de…l'attitude de mon père. Nous sommes quitte…

Kate tendit la main au jeune garçon qui la serra, un peu gêné. La tension sembla diminuer dans tout le stade et surtout autour de Snape.

J'ai demandé un temps mort à Mme Bibine, avertit Harry. Viens te reposer quelques minutes dans les vestiaires.

Toujours appuyée sur le bras de son père et soutenue de l'autre côté par Drago, elle rejoignit les vestiaires. Là, Mme Pomfresh lui donna une potion « certes moins efficace que celle de soin universel mais qui devrait faire son effet ». Effectivement la douleur s'atténua une fois le liquide orange et visqueux avalé. Kate calma son père qui était sur les nerfs. Non seulement ils perdaient le match mais en plus sa chère fille était blessée.

Il faut se re-motiver, annonça Harry. Nous ne sommes menés que de 20 points, c'est rattrapable. On va changer de stratégie.

Le capitaine donna ses instructions et l'équipe reprit un peu espoir. Drago en profita pour entraîner Kate un peu à l'écart.

Si tu attends le bon moment pour le lui dire je crois que c'est aujourd'hui, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je vois comment il te regarde.

Je…enfin…

On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir. Voilà pourquoi je veux te montrer ce qui t'échappe.

Drago regagna sa tribune où Kate l'entendit annoncer qu'elle allait bien et que le match reprendrait dans quelques minutes. « On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir ». Severus avait prononcé cette phrase quand Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient apprit qu'elle était sa fille. Ce pouvait-il que…Devait-elle…Drago voulait qu'elle le lui dise. Un premier pas bien dur à faire… Harry termina ses explications, Kate n'avait pas écouté un mot. Puis il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kate.

Est-ce que ça va ? Tu pourras jouer ?

Il n'y a que le Quidditch qui t'intéresse ? demanda t-elle un peu énervée.

Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

Je vais mieux, rassure-toi, dit-elle plus calme.

Tu es sûre ? On peut déclarer forfait si ça ne va pas.

Tu plaisantes ! Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

Je…oui. Je ne ferrais rien qui te mette en danger.

Kate lui sourit. Il lui répondit de la même manière.

Bon on y va ? les interrompit Lupin. Severus pense marquer plus de buts que moi, je tiens à lui prouver le contraire.

Vous n'arrêterez pas de vous chamailler comme des enfants ? demanda en souriant Harry.

Rappelle-moi qui a lâché une horde de macaques chez sa collègue.

Harry haussa les épaules et Kate le bouscula pour le taquiner.

Aller ! s'écria t-elle. Allons-y ! Et attrape moi ce vif d'or.

Le match reprit. Les deux commentateurs étaient encore plus en forme.

Magnifique passe de Lupin à Snape ! hurla Ron.

Arrête de leur lécher les bottes Weasley !

Je commente le match Malfoy ! Tir de Chourave ! Et but ! Fantastique ! 60 à 70 pour les élèves.

Kate commençait à fatiguer mais elle était trop heureuse de se retrouver dans une équipe et sur un balai pour y penser. Elle savait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose, elle le voyait sur son visage. Elle avait organisé ce match pour cela, pour lui. Elle rougit en y pensant. Elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait rien demandé, ni même laissé entendre, mais elle avait voulu faire ça pour lui. Passant à côté d'elle, Harry lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle acquiesça. Mis à part qu'ils étaient menés de 60 points à présent, elle allait bien.

Potter a repéré le vif d'or ! hurla Drago.

Non, il fait la feinte de Wronsky ! cria Ron.

Je te dit qu'il l'a vu !

Non ! C'est…Non il a le vif d'or !

Fin du match ! rugit Drago. Les professeurs gagnent !

C'est fantastique !

La foule était en liesse, malgré la défaite des élèves. L'équipe des professeurs se précipita sur Harry qui avait atterri. Kate se posa à quelques pas de là, évitant un Ron fou de joie qui fonçait sur son meilleur ami. Minerva remercia ses collègues pour cette victoire. Kate s'approcha d'Harry quand la foule fut moins dense autour de lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

C'était super ! Tu as été merveilleux !

Merci, bredouilla t-il. Je…toi aussi…

Je t'aime, lui murmura t-elle surprise par ses propres paroles.

Pardon ?

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser avec une tendresse non feinte. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui. Sa manière de passer doucement sa main dans son dos. Comment avait-elle pu imaginé qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? Mais au fond d'elle elle le savait car elle le lui avait avoué, sincèrement, mais sans y réfléchir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Et s'approchant de son oreille il lui murmura le plus agréable « je t'aime » qu'elle attendait. Leurs deux corps encore collés ils se regardaient avec une passion parfaitement lisible dans leurs yeux.

Mais tout le monde nous regarde, sourit-il.

Je m'en fiche complètement.

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

The end


End file.
